Karakura Cops 2: Broken Shield
by Alex McM
Summary: It's been a year since the terrorist group 'Espada' attacked Karakura. The survivors struggle to return to their normal lives but Ulquiorra returns. With no other option, Ichigo and the others must return to the force to end the war once and for all!
1. Anniversary

**Karakura Cops 2: Broken Shield**

It took me a while, but here it is! The sequel to Karakura Cops! There will be blood, gore, coarse language and strong themes(most likely) Review as soon as you have read, I want to know if this is good or not. Now please enjoy! This set just before the end of the first one.

**1. Anniversary**

KUROSAKI CLINIC

JUNE 18th

It had been one year since the horror, since the pain. Everyone had tried to move on, but it had been a bumpy ride. There had been a rise in suicides in the first few months, but it had stopped now. People had been admitted to hospitals and therapist all over the place. But some endured the pain alone...such as...Ichigo Kurosaki.

The sun had risen high in the clear blue sky, unusual weather for this day. Today was not only the anniversary of the Karakura High massacre, but also the date of Masaki's death. Ichigo's mother had died on this day and now many others had joined her.

"Is this day cursed? Why...why does the world only make this day a bad one?" Ichigo murmured to himself. He stood by the bathroom mirror, staring at his ever frowning face. "So many...taken from me...I can't let the world take any more! Especially not-"

"Ichigo? Is that you?"

Ichigo sighed and trudged back to his room. He ran a hand through his orange spikes as he slowly approached the room. He pushed the door open and looked around.

No-one was there, yet the voice had come from here...

"Ichigo." The voice came again. Ichigo whirled around but still found nothing.

_My mind must be playing tricks on me. I'm losing my sanity! Ever since then..._

"Ichigo!" The cupboard door opened and a girl with raven hair and a hypnotizing blue-eyed stare crawled out. "Have you seen my phone?" She asked sweetly.

"No." Ichigo whispered so quietly that it was barely audible. His eyes showed tiredness and stress.

"It's the anniversary today."

Ichigo nodded.

"I can't believe how many people were killed! It's...like a nightmare. I mean how could everyone go in just one day?!" Rukia wept into Ichigo's chest and the two held each other, basking in the comforting warmth they gave off.

"Come on...We need to get to school." Ichigo slipped into a grey jacket and set off outside.

Rukia groaned as she checked under a pile of clothes for her phone. "Where is it?" After a minute of hopeless searching she gave up and got dressed.

She jumped out the window and landed nimbly by Ichigo's side. "I wonder who our new teacher is?"

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed distractedly.

Rukia gazed at his saddened expression and felt a mutual emotion. "Don't be sad today. Orihime would want to see you smile."

"What do you mean? Orihime is...oh. Yeah, ok." Ichigo forced a smile as he walked hand in hand with Rukia.

*****

A girl strolled down the street, nodding her head in response to the music she was listening to. Her head bounced too much and a headphone fell out. She stopped and frenziedly placed it back in her ear before setting off again.

The song sounded different today, there was a loud noise in the background she hadn't heard before, it was like distorted laughter. She ignored it and continued on her way to school. After ten minutes, she had noticed that every song had the strange noises. She stopped and took out the head phones. The noise had stopped. She gazed at her new Mp3 player and frowned.

"Stupid piece of junk! Broken after just two days! I should really get a refund and-whoa!" She dropped the device as she was dragged around a corner into an alley. A pale white hand held her mouth shut and another brought a knife up to her eyes. She stared at the gleaming blade and tried to scream.

A knee drove into her stomach and she collapsed. She began to cry, but her loud sobs enraged her assailant. The pale white hands grabbed her again and threw her against a brick wall. She tried to crane her neck, but the attacker held her face against the wall, preventing her from seeing who it was.

She could feel hot breath on the back of her neck and a sickening laugh erupted from the cruel assailant.

"Aren't you pretty? Shame I have to do this really."

"Do what?" The girl asked shakily. Her body spasmed as the tip of the knife poked her back. It continued to press down until it went through her flesh. She tried to scream but it was muffled by a piece of material being wrapped around her mouth. The knife buried itself completely into her body and she felt her life slip away.

The knife withdrew from her back and her blood soaked the cold, wet concrete ground. She dropped instantly and rolled over to face her killer. Her vision was already hazy, all she could see was a ghostly pale figure...with a wide grin.

*****

KARAKURA HIGH

Ichigo sat away from his friends. They had yelled at him to come and sit with them, but his mind was elsewhere. His gaze was set on nothing, just staring into the empty sky, as if all the answers in life where hidden behind clouds.

_Why isn't anyone else sad? Am I the only one who remembered? Is the deaths of three hundred and fifty people really unimportant? _

"Ichigo! Stop day dreaming and listen!!" A stern male voice roared. Ichigo complied and turned to the principal. "Thank you. Now as you know, the um...incident claimed many staff and students. But we can resume teaching now that we have found a replacement teacher for the class." The principal clasped his hands together and smiled broadly. Ichigo could tell the gesture was forced and really meant nothing and most of the class recognized the false gesture as well.

_Great! Another teacher who will just wind up dead! People should just avoid this place, only horrible things occur here._

"His name is Mr Schiffer."

Ichigo's eyes shot open. His jaw dropped and so did Rukia's.

_Schiffer?! No way!! It can't be!! We killed him!! Didn't we?_

The door creaked open and a white pant leg appeared from behind the wooden board. Then he walked in, fully dressed in white with skin the colour of milk. Wild black hair fell down across his face and the same green markings were imprinted on his face. His emerald green eyes stared coldly at each student one by one, judging them instantly.

"Cool! This teacher has like...tattoos!" One student murmured to his friend.

Ichigo could feel his blood freeze and every hair on his body stood up. His muscles twitched and quivered and his eyes barely remained in his skull.

Ulquiorra leaned over and whispered to the principal. The class all overheard what he said. "That child over there...He looks ill."

"What do you expect?!" Ichigo blurted. He jumped to his feet, incidentally knocking his desk over. "You killed them all!! You were behind the whole thing!! You killed my friends!!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I only arrived here yesterday, but I have heard all about the accident."

"Accident?! You burned the fucking school down and murdered the students out of cold blood! You tried to kill my sister by throwing her off a roof! You're the most twisted, vile and evil person to ever live!! I will never forgive you! And I sure as hell wont let you teach me!!" Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the room, ignoring the principals irate yelling.

The principal excused himself and ran off after Ichigo.

Ulquiorra sat down at his desk and studied the class again. "That was quite odd, but I'm sure he acts like that more often than not." Some students nodded reluctantly. "Well, I want to get to know you all as fast as possible...because we could all die at any moment." A small smile crept across his blank expression.

*****

"No one believes me! It's like all of Karakura was asleep while that man was terrorising the school and the police force!" Ichigo yelled at the principal.

"We all know that it was a terrible thing to happen, many young lives taken in their prime...but that man is a qualified teacher, not a sadistic murderer. Your reaction is most likely a hallucination from stress and anxiety. I have notified the councillor and he will meet with you soon."

"What?!" Ichigo slammed a fist down on the couch he sat on. "I'm not mental! I know it was him!"

"Calm down Ichigo. Now I know this may make you angry...but I called your father."

Ichigo's face fell. "No...not today. He's at the grave with my sisters. You can't make them come here. It's a tradition in our family to stay at the grave today. Yuzu and Karin would have to leave as well and they want to be with our mother today, not sitting at home!"

"I know about your families traditions, but they need to come down here."

"You bastard! If Ulquiorra goes on another rampage...I hope he kills you first!" Ichigo glared with utter contempt at the elderly man. The principals face turned red, but not from embarrassment.

"You've done it now Kurosaki! You have tested my patience for the last time!"

The squeal of brakes alerted them both. The principal frowned at Ichigo. "I wanted to be in a good mood for your fathers arrival, but now he must see me when I'm angry. Have a nice time with the councillor." He smiled falsely and waved as Ichigo was taken to the councillors room.

Isshin pushed through the office doors and stared at the principal. "What has my son done now?"

"Well, for one, he threatened me with violence, he also accused a teacher of being a maniacal criminal and walked out of class. This behaviour is not tolerated here."

Isshin looked at the floor and hummed to himself. "He has been through a lot. It's understandable that he would-"

"No! Your son has been nothing but a nuisance! He is always fighting, being rude to teachers or skipping class! I'm sorry to say it Mr Kurosaki...but I think we have no choice but to..."

Isshin nodded before lowering his gaze to the floor again

*****

SOUL SOCIETY

The survivors all gathered around a memorial statue built in the courtyard of the first squads territory. He sombre group all studied the statue, eyes cast down and tears staining each cheek.

"Why? Why did we agree to do this stupid thing?! It's all your fault Renji!" Soi Fon scowled at him. A tense air drifted between the two.

"I only suggested it! Everyone agreed of their own free will! It's no-ones fault!" Renji snapped defensively.

"The captain commander will punish you for your insolence!" Soi Fon continued.

Renji simply spat on the ground and the flash stepped away.

The others watched forlornly. "Soi Fon, that was cruel." Kiyone said.

"I couldn't care less! He doomed us all! We followed blindly and we were butchered!" Soi Fon stopped momentarily to weep.

"Well, we were needed. If it wasn't us who were attacked, it would have been innocent people. Police or shinigami, we have a duty to protect them!" Matsumoto explained.

"Silence you fools!" Mayuri rasped.

They all did as asked and remained silent for a long time.

*****

An elderly man strolled happily along the sidewalk. He watched the children playing at the park and sighed.

_It's about time my grandson came to visit. It's been too long!_

As he left the park he entered a cold and quiet street. The noise of the park was drowned out by deafening silence. The old man looked around nervously. "A bit quiet around here..." He said, just to break the unnerving and awkward silence.

Someone laughed above him and he craned his neck up slightly before wincing and looking back down. "Oww. That's right. The doctor said to not look up for awhile...silly me."

"No..." Someone said, the voice coming from behind. The voice was raspy and unnatural. "...Dead you!" The person then began to laugh.

The old man turned to face a knife held over his throat. Sweat began to pour down his forehead. "Please? I have a family! I will give you anything!"

The killer cocked his pale head and smiled "Deal."

The old man sighed in relief.

"I want your head!"

"Wha-"

The silence was broken by the wet splatter of blood on the ground and the sickening laughter of the ghostly killer.

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

NIGHT

Ichigo buried his face in a pillow. His sisters had been devastated that they had to leave the cemetery so early and Isshin hadn't spoken a word since his chat with the principal.

_My family must hate me! I'm pathetic! Pathetic!_

#_A series of bloody murders have occurred in Karakura today#_

Ichigo sat bolt upright and turned up the volume of the TV.

_#Authorities have refused to give out much information, but they say that the body count will continue to rise until the perpetrator is found. Suspicions have arose about the coincidental anniversary of the Karakura high massacre last year. Could this be a copy cat killer? Is it somehow related to the incidents of last year? Right now we don't know, but the authorities are already hunting for the answers.#_

Ichigo cradled his head in his hands. "Another killer on the loose? Someone needs to stop him!" He unwittingly found himself gazing at the police badge on his desk...

Ulquiorra has returned and at the same time a serial killer has begun a rampage! Is Ulquiorra behind all this? 

Anyway, this chapter wasn't very long, but I will improve on that in the next one. Please review, I love to hear your comments.


	2. Revival

**2. Revival**

URAHARA SHOTEN

The sun was gone and the vibrant blue sky had become a depressing shade of grey. Dull rain poured down on the small town, drenching a man who stood alone outside the strange shop. His red hair clung to his face and his black kimono had become heavy from the extra weight of the water which soaked endlessly into it's fabric. The man raised his head and blinked out the driving rain. His footsteps made loud splashes, despite his efforts to step lightly.

The door slid open before he even reached it and a man with an inverted haori (black with white diamonds instead of the usual white with black diamonds.) stood there waiting. He smiled under the shadows cast by his white and green striped hat and a fringe of blonde hair.

"What brings you here Renji?" The shop owner asked.

"I came here for shelter. I can't face the shinigami anymore..." Renji's eyes dropped to look at the puddle at his feet.

"You were shunned by the survivors because of your idea?" Urahara suggested. Renji nodded and clenched his eyes shut. "I understand the pain of being betrayed by those you thought were allies just because of your idea's. The only difference between us was that I was banished and you left of your own free will." again, Renji nodded. It seemed as if he had lost the words he wanted to speak. "Come in." Urahara beckoned at Renji to enter. "I shall get you some fresh clothes and start the fire.

Renji trudged inside and shook his head. Water flecked off onto the walls and floor. A small girl approached him brandishing a towel. She extended it forwards and averted her gaze out of shyness. Renji dried off his face and then accepted the spare black kimono he was given by Urahara. As he was led to the main room, he noticed the many strange items mixed amongst the children's candy which was the disguise for the shop. They were tools for shinigami use, and so were invisible to the eyes of the living.

He entered a large plain room with a large, low lying table with cushions arranged around it. It was the only furniture in the whole room. The staff sat there, some eating dinner, others drinking tea. All eyes became fixed on him as he sat down. Even then, they continued to stare.

"It's that freeloader again! This must be his second home!" A red haired boy muttered to a towering man with thick, black framed glasses.

The giant looked down on the boy and waved a finger at him. "Jinta, you should be more kind to him. He is a guest."

"Also, if he wasn't so upset, he would slice you in half." Added a dark woman with purple hair tied back in a ponytail. The boy considered what had been said and shrugged his shoulders. He then pushed his bowl aside and rose to his feet.

"Come on Ururu. Lets go do something else." The small, shy girl nodded submissively and stood up. She bowed to the adults before wandering out of the room.

"So Renji, how are things?" The dark woman asked.

"Terrible." Renji clasped his hands together and stared at them. "I can't look anyone in the face anymore because I feel so guilty. Soi Fon gives me death threats and the captain commander...well...He may have bad things in store for me."

"That's awful." The woman whispered. She frowned and lay back against the wall. "How are the others doing?"

"Well. Kiyone and Isane have never been closer. I think ever since Ukitake's death, she has clung to her sister instead. Momo barely speaks anymore. She feels so bad about betraying everyone that she can't say anything. Matsumoto has taken charge, which is almost a miracle. It was almost a wake up call to her. Mayuri is the same, just weird. Nemu seems to have healed well. Soi Fon...well I already told you."

"And what of Ichigo and Rukia?"

"I haven't seen them yet Yoruichi. I plan on doing so tomorrow. I will apologise to them properly."

"Apologise?" Yoruichi queried, her golden eyes flickering with curiosity.

"I caused them so much pain. I need to express my regret to them."

"What regret? You saved this town from a menace that could have done far worse had you not been there!" Urahara stated in an attempt to cheer him up. "The Karakura police force saved many more than they failed to protect. You know from experience that you can never save them all, but you can save the majority! That is what you did!"

Renji nodded. "I guess so...but I failed big time."

"You know...You may have a chance to redeem yourself." Urahara said, raising a paper fan over his face.

*****

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Two girls sat bickering with each other. Both wore revealing white uniforms. One had black hair with two pigtails, the other had short spiky blonde hair. Both had matching eye patches, small white skulls with open mouths.

"It's my turn Menoly!" The black haired girl yelled.

"No! It's mine!" The blonde replied loudly.

"Shut up! What are whining about?!" A pale man approached them. He was white in flesh and clothes, even his hair. He had plain white spiky hair and glowing yellow eyes. His gaze was unnerving as instead of whites in his eye...it was pure black.

Both girls turned to him and answered at the same time. "Chess."

The ghostly man growled and turned away. "Are you freaking serious?! Chess?!"

"Sorry Ogichi." They both murmured at once.

"Stop messing around. Tomorrow, it begins..." Ogichi whispered in a deep raspy tone.

"What?" Menoly asked.

"You will find out." Ogichi laughed menacingly in his distorted voice.

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

NIGHT

Ichigo and his family had gone out, apparently to the grave. Rukia sighed as the car drove off. She watched the sedan disappear around a corner and then closed the blinds. She wandered to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She undressed completely and then stepped into the warm spray of the shower. She moaned as the hot water slid down her bare flesh. Soul Society didn't have showers and so this was the only chance she got. She began to lose herself in thought, mainly a jumble of memories about the incident at school.

Ulquiorra was the new teacher, but he seemed totally different. He had smiled and talked to the students and behaved like a normal person...nothing like his previous visit to Karakura. It was odd, especially with the new serial killer around. It was too strange a coincidence to ignore.

Suddenly, her thoughts changed to Ichigo. She pitied him. Of all those who survived, Ichigo had been the worse affected. His family was attacked, his father almost killed, his sister Yuzu was abducted. He saw his best friends shot dead right before his eyes and worse still, the man who tormented him was back in town, somehow surviving being burnt alive.

'Beep Beep'

Rukia lost her train of thought and looked down at her feet. Her phone lay on the wet tiles. She bent down and picked it up, turning the device around so that she could see the screen. The phone played a video of her only moments ago in the shower. A yellow envelope symbol flashed in the top corner of the screen. Rukia opened the message and noticed bold red characters reading: **Nice**. A smiley face came after the tiny message. Rukia screamed and dropped the phone.

She ran out of the shower and slipped on the wet floor. Her head hit the sink and then the tile floor. She looked around dazedly and reached for a towel.

The phone beeped again.

Rukia picked up the small device and opened the next message: **Do you need help drying off?**

Rukia shrieked and hurled the phone at the far wall. She then crawled to the door and shakily reached for the doorknob. As her hand came within a few centimetres of it, the door opened itself. Rukia fell back as it swayed fully open. All the lights in the house had been turned off by someone and now the corridor was pitch black. Rukia whimpered and crawled back into the bathroom, hiding behind the shower curtain where she sobbed silently.

The front door creaked open and Rukia hugged herself. She noticed the floor was turning red and she placed a hand on her head. She was bleeding from a wound on the top of her head from where she hit the sink.

The stairs made loud screeching noises as feet trodded up to the top storey of the house.

Rukia curled into a ball and closed her eyes. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" She whispered quietly enough that only she could hear it.

The footsteps paused outside the bathroom door. The shadow of the intruder was visible from underneath the shower curtain.

Rukia stared at it in utter horror. Her body was trembling and she was cold. Her eyes were sore from the tears and her vision was still cloudy.

Fingers wrapped around the curtain and Rukia felt the urge to scream.

_Don't scream! He may not open the curtain!_

As if on cue, the fingers disappeared from the edge of the curtain. Rukia felt a slight relief, but not enough to calm herself down.

The curtain was grabbed again and Rukia screamed. Her body convulsed as she let out the loudest shriek she could manage. The curtain was wrenched aside and the intruder gazed down at her naked body.

_It's over...He'll kill me! Or worse! Ichigo!! I'm so sorry!_

She wept loudly and the intruder stooped down. He placed a hand on her arm and she slapped him before slipping and lying helpless on the floor in a puddle of blood.

The intruder began yelling her name and lifted her into a seated position.

"GET OFF ME!!! SOMEONE HELP!! PLEASE HELP!!" Rukia screamed until her throat was hoarse.

More footsteps pounded up the stairs and ran to the bathroom.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?!"

"Who is that?!"

"What is that girl doing in our shower?!"

_Ichigo...what? It's only Ichigo..._

Rukia cradled her head in her hands and cried.

Ichigo and his family stared at her bloody, naked body.

*****

Rukia's head was bandaged up and she was dried off before being laid in Ichigo's bed. She hadn't been dressed yet.

Ichigo and his family stood outside.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes! She is a girl from school. Her name is Rukia, don't you remember?" Ichigo said.

"No. Have we met her before?" Isshin replied curiously.

Rukia remembered using the memory replacement on them recently.

"Well where does she live? How did she get in the house?" One of the girls asked, Rukia couldn't really tell, but assumed it was Yuzu.

"Um...The thing is...She has no home, so I gave her a key to the house." Ichigo lied.

Rukia rolled onto her side facing away from them. Although the door was shut and they couldn't see her, she felt the need to do so..

"She was freaking out over something...do you know if she takes...you know?"

"What?! She isn't a junkie, dad!! She's my friend!!" Ichigo snapped defensively.

_Great. They think I'm a drug addict. I'm so stupid!_

"Rukia is a great person! She wouldn't do anything wrong!" Ichigo's words brought a smile to her face.

"Well even if you trust her, I don't! She will have to go live somewhere else!" Isshin said angrily.

Rukia felt a stray tear roll down her face onto Ichigo's pillow. She could tell more would follow.

"Dad, She has nowhere else to go! You can't throw her out on the street!" Ichigo yelled.

"I never opened the door for her! And I think she is a bad influence on you! She's the one who made you get expelled!"

Everything went silent. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

"E...Expelled?" Ichigo asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes. The principal said so today. He said your behaviour had worsened at about the same time that a new girl came to the school. That girl is the one we just found bleeding and delusional in our house!"

Something thudded onto the floor outside.

"Not only is that girl not staying here, but she will never see you again! Her kind are not welcome here!"

"She isn't a drug addict! I already told you that!!"

Rukia raised the covers over herself. Her sobbing was loud enough to alert those outside the room.

"Oh for gods sake what is she doing now?!" Isshin murmured. The door opened and Ichigo pushed past his father, only to receive a series of threats and insults.

"Rukia? Are you alright?!" Ichigo pulled the sheets down so he could see her face. Rukia averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Even Isshin frowned sadly.

"Sorry for ever meeting you!!" She ran from the room and fled from the house without ever looking back.

*****

Rukia slumped against a large bin, hiding her naked self from passers by. She looked across the road at a large building with boards over the doors and windows. Her memories revealed it to be the old Karakura police station, where she had worked briefly. She crept across the road and snuck in through a broken window.

Inside, the setup was still the same. She wandered around the desks, remembering those that had been killed. She stopped by a cupboard set into the wall nearby. It was unlocked and creaked open. Hidden behind spider webs, were a rack of uniforms. Rukia put on a blue shirt with the crossed swords emblazoned on the breast pocket and then the darker blue pants. She found a mirror only a few metres away and gazed at herself.

She couldn't stop the smile which spread across her face.

*****

Ichigo hunched over in the gutter, allowing his body to be drowned in the rain. His family just watched from the front door.

Yuzu and Isshin stood by the window watching him.

"Yuzu, sweetie...was I a bit to rough with him just then?" Isshin asked. Before Yuzu could answer, Karin bumped into her father and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Dad, I think I know why she was here! You know how she was bleeding?" Isshin nodded. "Well, there is a serial killer out there somewhere! Maybe she was attacked and she had come here for refuge?" Karin explained.

Isshin frowned and looked back out the window. His eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"Ichigo...He's gone."

*****

ABANDONED KARAKURA POLICE STATION

MIDNIGHT

Three figures walked around in the darkness. There was barely enough light to see in front of your face, but the three people walked down memory lane, examining the nostalgic setup of the station.

One looked at herself in a cracked and dirty mirror, admiring herself in the spare uniforms. The other looked through a pile of papers at his desk. The last figure had just entered silently through a hole in the wall. He found a light switch and flicked it up.

As the lights flickered for the first time in a whole year, the trio all looked around. When the lights brightened and illuminated the whole room, they all stared at each other.

Renji, Rukia and Ichigo all nodded in unison.

They are back!! Karakura cops reunited! But they need more help, who will join their ranks, knowing full well that it could lead to their deaths? Also, what is Ogichi planning? All in the next chapter!

_**NOW REVIEW!! **_If you are reading this, then you have read enough to have an opinionon the story. Tell me! I need to know!!


	3. Preparation

**3. Preparation**

**_!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!_**

KARAKURA POLICE STATION

Ichigo ran to Rukia's side and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"I don't know!" Rukia replied. "I was taking a shower and then my phone suddenly appeared out of nowhere! I got these creepy messages! Someone was watching me!!"

Ichigo frowned. "Did you see them? Did they hit you?"

"No, I freaked out, tripped and banged my head on the sink. But I tried to go out of the room, but someone had been there! They turned all the lights off!" Rukia yelled.

"Wait. What happened to Rukia?!" Renji approached her and sat her down on an office chair. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine...I just...it was so scary!" Rukia held her head in her hands and wept.

"Could it have been...that serial killer?" Renji asked.

"So you heard about it too huh?" Ichigo grasped his chin as he thought. "I guess it could...a stalker wouldn't go to such lengths and then leave. Whoever it was wanted to play mind games with her...but why?" His eyes narrowed and his body went stiff.

"What? Ichigo, what's wrong?" Renji asked agitatedly.

"Ulquiorra!"

Renji's eyes widened at the name. "You mean that...guy from last year? We killed him, don't you remember? We burnt him alive! He has to be de-"

"He's alive. He's our new teacher at school." Rukia interrupted, her head still lowered.

"You can't be serious?! Someone like that...becoming a..."

"It's true. And he knew us all. He must be back to finish what he started!"

"Geez, this is bad! That guy will endanger the whole town just to get back at us! We've got to stop him!" Renji rose to his feet and looked around the station. "Look's like Urahara was right...this town does need us again."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ichigo asked.

"The Karakura police are back!" Renji smiled as he put on a pair of tinted sunglasses. "But, we need help if we are to catch this psycho! He wouldn't be working alone, so he must have others at his command."

"Do you think Soul Society will give us permission to take people after what happened last time?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't need permission, Ichigo..." Renji grinned.

*****

SOUL SOCIETY

Matsumoto sighed, flicking back her long blonde hair. Her eyes stayed fixated on a picture of her late captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Why? Why did you have to go?"

A footstep behind her made her bolt upright. She whirled around to see Renji approaching her. "Renji? I thought you were on leave?"

"I am. But I need you to do something for me, well...um not me, more like all of Karakura."

Matsumoto cocked her head curiously.

"You may be reluctant to return after what happened, but if you don't help...then it will happen all over again, only worse!" Renji wore a stern frown to emphasise his seriousness.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ulquiorra has returned."

"What?! He couldn't have-" Matsumoto argued.

"I don't have much time!" Renji silenced her. "We need you back...please...rejoin the force?"

"But..." Matsumoto looked at the picture of Toshiro. "Very well. I will avenge Toshiro and all the others who we lost to that monster! But won't we need to tell the-"

"No!" The captain commander wouldn't give permission after the failure last year. We're just going to smuggle you out through a secret senkaimon. We leave in ten minutes, meet us at the Kuchiki manor." With that, Renji flash stepped off into the distance.

*****

EIGHT MINUTES LATER

KUCHIKI MANOR

Matsumoto strolled up the stone steps to the senkaimon. Mayuri and his daughter Nemu were already there, along with Kiyone and Isane.

"Isane? Are you really going?"

"I don't like to fight." She murmured. "But I can heal you. Captain Unohana has to stay behind though...so it's only me. I hope I don't let you down."

Matsumoto patted her on the shoulder. "Just being here has helped." She smiled at the tall woman, who despite her youthful appearance, had grey hair.

"Rukia's in danger!" Kiyone said loudly. "And I can't let another person from my squad die! Plus, I want to kick some ass for Ukitake!" Kiyone punched her hand and grinned.

Mayuri simply made the unnerving, toothy grin he always did. His daughter looked off into space, distracted by something.

Renji returned with several others. Momo had a guilty frown on her face as she walked up to the group with Izuru Kira and Hanatoro Yamada.

"Hanatoro?" Isane asked as the small, thin boy walked up to her.

"I came to help!" He smiled warmly as he joined the group.

Renji opened the senkai gate and looked to the group. "Now, some of you may not return. It will be incredibly dangerous! If anyone wants to back out now, while they still can, then I suggest you do so." He couldn't help but look at Hanatoro as he spoke.

The thin boy straightened and stood his ground.

"Alright, now lets go!" Renji led the way and they all ran through the portal.

From a nearby rooftop, a small lithe captain watched furiously.

*****

KARAKURA HIGH

AFTERNOON

Ulquiorra frowned at his class. "We have a test to do right now." The class groaned as he stood up and began handing out papers. "Now remember, if you fail...I'll kill ya!" The class laughed at what they assumed was a joke, but Rukia shivered.

As Ulquiorra handed her a test paper he stared at her. "Rukia, isn't it?"

Rukia's blood ran cold. "Sir, I have never even told you my name! How did you know?"

"The principal told me about some of the students...told me to treat them..._special_." The last word made Rukia feel sick. She wanted to throw up.

"Please, may I be excused, I don't feel very well." She murmured grasping her stomach.

"Okay, I can't stop you." Ulquiorra watched her go.

"Sir, may I go see if she's alright? I can even take her to the sick bay if she needs to." Tatsuke asked.

"I guess so, but don't be too long."

"Thank you." Tatsuke sprinted out of the room.

Ulquiorra glared at her as she left. He returned to his desk and opened a drawer. Inside was a mobile phone which was exactly the same to Rukia's...

*****

GIRLS BATHROOM

Tatsuke leaned against the cubicle wall. Inside, Rukia was retching, a horrible noise.

"You okay in there?"

"I'm...fine...'_bluergh_'" Rukia vomited again.

"It's about that teacher isn't it?" Tatsuke asked. "He gives me the creeps too. I feel like I've seen him before...but I don't know where..." Tatsuke went quiet as she thought. "Did he teach at this school last year?"

"Well, he came here last year..." Rukia said, her voice cracking throughout.

"Before or after the...incident?" Tatsuke queried.

"During...'_hrough'"_ Rukia groaned and Tatsuke could hear her banging into the wall.

"That really sounds bad! You want to go home?"

"Please!" Rukia coughed.

"Alright, I'll go get your bag...you can explain about the teacher when you're better. Be back in a second."

Rukia slumped against the cubicle wall. The toilet looked utterly disgusting. She flushed it and groaned in pain. "What's happening to me? He only spoke to me and I feel dead. There's something seriously wrong with that man!"

The door to the bathroom opened and a shadow stood outside the cubicle.

"Is that you Tatsuke?"

The person outside gave no response.

Rukia began to feel chills.

The shadow changed shape. It was bending down.

_Is it a pervert?! Or is it..._

Rukia crossed her legs, preventing any pervert from seeing anything. Something clanged onto the floor and skidded over to her. It was her phone again!

_No! Not this again!!_

The door creaked twice in a row.

"Tatsuke!!"

"I'm here, I got your bag. Lets go to the sick bay."

The phone rang.

Rukia stared at the device in horror. She had seen soul devouring hollow and many battles, but this small phone was far scarier.

"Your phones ringing. Want me to answer?" Tatsuke called from outside of the cubicle.

Rukia pressed the answer button and raised it to her ear. "Hello?"

A distorted raspy voice answered. _**"Hello sweetie. Are you sick? I'll take good care of you..."**_

Rukia screamed. "Who is this?! What do you want from me?!!"

The speakers crackled as the caller responded. _"__**Ha ha ha ha ha!" **_The sickening laughter was so loud even Tatsuke could hear it.

"Hey! What the hell is that?! Are you getting prank called or something?!"

Rukia fell silent.

"Rukia? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Rukia still gave no response. The laughter was still going on the phone.

Tatsuke kicked the door in and found Rukia crying in a ball on the bathroom floor.

*****

SICK BAY

Rukia lay on a small mattress. A bucket was beside her, as well as Tatsuke. Rukia had explained the strange calls and messages.

"So...you've got a stalker." Tatsuke frowned.

"No, it's worse than that! Someone is playing games with me! He's toying with me before he kills me!!" Rukia hugged Tatsuke's leg. "You have to promise not to let him get me!!"

"Deal. I'll protect you from that creep. Do have any idea who it is?"

"Ulquiorra!"

"Our teacher? It couldn't have been him! He was in the classroom the whole time."

"What?!" Rukia's eyes widened. "It's someone else...they were right! He did recruit others! He's going to kill us all!" Rukia's voice slowly rose until she was screaming. Tatsuke slapped her then apologised.

"Calm down! I won't let them hurt you, or me, or anybody!" Tatsuke wiped the tears from Rukia's face. "We're in this mess together! There's something strange going on, but we'll help each other out."

Rukia smiled and relaxed.

"Now about before...You said that Ulquiorra was at the school during the incident, what did you mean?"

Rukia explained how he led the Espada on a killing spree in the town, deliberately targeting the police force.

"They spread throughout the town at different locations so that we would split our ranks and isolate ourselves. Divide and conquer...they did just that, while dragging innocent people into it!"

Rukia then told Tatsuke about the raid on the Espada's lair, the siege at the school and Ulquiorra's supposed death, in which he suicidally entered the burning building before it exploded..

"That's right! I was off sick that day! I went to a cafe and saw smoke and fire coming from the school. When I got there all these people were being carted into ambulances or stuffed in body bags. And...I saw someone in white walking out of the burning building...It must have been him!" Tatsuke looked down at Rukia. "But how did he escape a fire when he was in there for so long?! You even said the building exploded while he was inside...so how?!"

"I don't know but-" Rukia was interrupted as the lights went off.

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

Ichigo looked at the alarm clock on his desk. His fears were rising as it had been two hours since school ended and Rukia had not shown up.

"I hope you're alright...please come back soon..."

A light tap at his door alerted him. "Come in." He muttered.

Isshin slowly crept up to his son. "How you doing?" Ichigo answered by shrugging his shoulders. "Son, know we had a bit of an argument yesterday...it got out of hand, but I just hope we can still be friends."

"You cast my best friend out on the street, when someone was stalking her! You expect me to be civil after that?" Ichigo murmured while facing away from his father.

"I know...I made a mistake. But if she needs somewhere to stay, well, we always have spare beds."

"Just leave me alone for a while, ok!" Ichigo growled.

Isshin departed without saying anything.

"Rukia...where are you?" Ichigo asked, his gaze drifting out the window. He noticed something out there and walked to the window. Outside, two girls, both clad in white stood across the road. They were yelling at each other. Ichigo decided to ignore it and sat down on his bed.

The girls argument was loud enough to hear. It was mostly indecipherable, but one word was...:Rukia.

Ichigo ran to the window, but the girls were gone.

As Ichigo lay awake on his bed, one thought reoccurred inside his mind.

_They were wearing all white...just like the Espada..._

*****

KARAKURA HIGH

Rukia and Tatsuke shrieked as the lights went out.

Rukia looked at her phone and read the time. "What? It's six o'clock! We should have gone out hours ago!"

"But no-one left! I never even heard the bell ring!" Tatsuke rose to her feet and walked into the next room. "Nurse? Nurse?! Can we go now? Nurse!!" Tatsuke came back to Rukia's side and sat down. "Maybe it's a sleepover..."

"I won't sleep with that ghost hovering over me! Whether he's responsible for the phone calls or not...I know he has revenge on his mind!"

The phone made a loud screeching noise and a voice spoke without even calling, as if the phone itself was speaking. _#Hello little ladies! Are you scared of the dark? Your friends are...Ha ha ha!!!#_

"You bastard! Who are you and what have you done with our classmates?!"

_#Ulquiorra is marking the tests...I am watching the videos...#_

"Videos? What videos?" Tatsuke asked.

_#The videos of the both of you! I have been watching for some time. You are my favourites!#_

"You sick son of a bitch! Where are you?!"

_#I am next to you and far away at the same time...always watching!#_

"It's to do with the phone!" Rukia yelled. "Quick, destroy it!"

Tatsuke rose to her feet and stomped on the phone until it was a mass of metal shrapnel.

_#Wrong! I am still here! Guess again ladies! Ha ha ha!#_

"Tatsuke, we need to get out of here now!" Rukia struggled to her feet and walked hunched over to the corridor outside. Tatsuke followed. She wrapped an arm around Rukia and supported her as they slowly made their way to the exit.

By the time they reached the front doors, it was dark outside.

Tatsuke kicked at the door, but it would not budge.

"Where are you girls going off to? Class has not ended yet!"

Both turned slowly to face a man dressed in full white. His skin colour matched his clothes. In the darkness, he resembled the ghost of a time long past. His green eyes blazed like little balls of emerald fire.

"Ulquiorra!" Rukia whispered.

*****

KARAKURA POLICE STATION

Renji and his team assembled themselves as the door behind them squeaked open. Ichigo approached the red-head and frowned. "Is Rukia here?"

"No. I couldn't even send her a message. I tried to call her but it wouldn't answer, instead some weird voicemail message would play." Renji walked over to a phone. He dialled Rukia's number and held the phone close to Ichigo.

A deep, distorted voice answered. _#I'm sorry, Rukia is busy...She cannot answer your call right now so please leave a message and we shall get back at you.#_

"Oh shit!" Ichigo stepped away from the phone.

"It's weird isn't it?" Renji added.

"No, no! Don't you understand! That person who was speaking was in league with Ulquiorra! They must have her held hostage or something, that's why they have her phone!"

"Oh..." Renji cast his gaze to the floor.

"Wait a minute, play it again!" Ichigo listened intently as the message played over again. "They want us to leave a message. They want to trace the call and find us. That's why he said that 'we will get back at you'! Get it? He want's vengeance for his defeat last year!" Ichigo slammed a fist down on the table beside him.

"Damn! I thought we'd have more time before he started!" Ichigo gripped the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Renji, get the cars ready and hand out the guns. We need to go right now!"

"Yippee-Kiyay!" Renji yelled as he opened the gun closet. As the small group of officers gathered around him, they caught the firearms being thrown at them. Last to be armed was Ichigo and Renji himself.

"Hey Ichigo, what do you want?" Renji asked, holding up two firearms. "MAC-11 or this one?" Renji studied the smaller, automatic pistol.

"I'll take the smaller weapon for once!" Ichigo said walking over to retrieve his gun. "Wait, Renji, it says the name right here on the handle! It's a...VP70Z."

"Pretty name...now let's go kick some ass!" Renji roared, loading a clip into his sub-machine gun.

Three cars sped off into the night, towards Karakura high school...and the first battle in their rematch with Ulquiorra!

The nightmare is already starting! What is going on at the school? Who is the mysterious tormentor of Rukia and Tatsuke? What does Ulquiorra have in store for them? Find out in the next action packed chapter...'Raid'!

Please review. I dont mind constructive criticism, but no flames! I just want to know what you think. It will help greatly!


	4. Raid

**4. Raid**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Last time Renji drove, Ichigo almost had a heart-attack from his insanely careless driving, but now, Renji's obviously illegal speed made him feel some comfort.

_We're coming for you Rukia! We'll save you!_

"So how do you know she's at the school?" Renji asked as he made the car skid around a corner.

"I just do! Keep going!" Ichigo yelled, already reaching for his automatic pistol. The shining dark grey barrel showed Ichigo his terrified reflection.

The school was just up ahead. Renji pressed his boot down on the accelerator, throwing the car forwards. As the brakes squealed, the vehicle slid forward with the momentum, finally stopping, just before crashing through the fence.

"Are you ready Ichi-" Renji turned around and found Ichigo's seat empty. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the fiery haired boy charging into the school. Renji shrugged and loaded a clip into his MAC-11.

Ichigo slid his body up against the wall, peeking in through the window beside him. The coast was clear. He crept over to the door and gripped the doorknob. As he slowly twisted it, a shadow came up behind him. He only just moved away in time, as Renji kicked the door down. Before he could tell the crazy red-head, he was already in the office.

Ichigo noticed two people approaching them from the office. He swiftly tackled Renji and they hid behind a corner wall.

Two office ladies stared at the door.

"Oh no! We have an intruder! Quick, ring the bell." The first lady said. She wore a white dress.

"I have been trying all day, but they wont work for some reason. Also, the classes have locked themselves inside their rooms. Honestly, they should tell us when they do these weird things."

"Well, go around to the classrooms and just tell them individually. I'll try and find the intruders." The old woman walked over to where Ichigo and Renji hid.

"Alright Renji..." Ichigo whispered. "...Let me do the ta-" He was interrupted as Renji stepped out from cover and shot the woman.

Ichigo watched the elderly lady collapse in a pool of blood. "Renji you idiot!! What have you done?!!"

"I thought...she was wearing white...like Ulquiorra..." Renji frowned.

"Don't just shoot when you have no idea who it is! You just killed an innocent person!! She wasn't even armed!!" Ichigo roared.

"Sorry. I'll listen next time..." Renji averted his gaze. "So...what do we do now?"

Ichigo over heard the other cars arrive. He pulled out his radio and pressed the call button. "All units, remain outside. Me and Renji will head inside and take the intruders down. Hold the perimeter and make sure no-one leaves unless they are students." Ichigo clipped the radio to his belt and rose to his feet. "Well, by now they know we are here...now it's time to say hello!" Ichigo loaded his gun and then headed along the corridor.

*****

Ulquiorra walked behind the girls as they headed back to the class room.

"I am disappointed in you girls...I thought you were good students, but now you are trying to run away while class is still going! Shameful."

"Sir...Class ended two and a half hours ago. Why are we still here?!" Rukia asked, struggling to remain calm.

"I need to give everyone the results for the test. Then you can go." Ulquiorra stared through Rukia as if she were made of glass. She felt sick again.

The door opened and they were led back to their seats. Rukia and Tatsuke looked at the class. They were all sitting straight up. It seemed odd that the class would be sitting like that after so long. They all looked overly focused, some scared.

"Alright class, the results." Ulquiorra looked up at the roof for no apparent reason before speaking again. "Not everyone passed..."

Rukia gazed up at the ceiling. The air conditioning grates had been damaged leaving holes the size of tennis balls in them.

_What the...He's planning something with those vents! Is it poisonous gas? Or is it..._

Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped. Ulquiorra turned to her, as well as the whole class. "Something wrong, miss Kuchiki?" The pale demon asked. Rukia shook her head, unwittingly looking back up at the gratings.

"The first to fail is..."

Rukia turned to Tatsuke. "They're going to shoot at us from the vents!" She whispered harshly. Tatsuke gazed at them and frowned.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know...maybe-" She was interrupted as a student stood up to receive his paper. Rukia flinched, expecting the horrible rattle of gunfire and the crimson shower as they were all massacred.

Nothing happened.

Rukia opened her eyes after a while and noticed five students holding papers marked with big red crosses. Again, the class stared at her.

"How many times must you interrupt us Rukia?" Ulquiorra asked. His hateful glare returned. The Ulquiorra Rukia knew from before was back. She lowered her head and stared at the desk.

"Now class...remember what I said. If you fail...I'll kill you!" Ulquiorra raised a hand.

"Huh?" A girl looked up from her paper. In seconds, her neck erupted in blood. The class screamed as her arterial spray covered half of the terrified students. The first student got to his feet and ran for the front door. Several holes appeared in his back. The boy fell face first to the floor, only to be trampled by the stampede of students. The door was wrenched open by an office lady and she was thrown out of the way as the students sprinted off screaming.

Ulquiorra walked out last and glared at the office lady. She shakily rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "What was that abo-"

She never got to finish her sentence, as Ulquiorra snapped her neck.

*****

Ichigo and Renji froze. They could hear gunshots and screaming. Both nodded to each other. "It has already started! We need to hurry!"

As they ran to the source of the noise they soon realised that the sound had changed. It was now a deep rumbling, like thunder, only much louder.

"What the hell is that?!" Ichigo asked, aiming for the bottom of the stairs, where the sound was coming from.

In seconds, a large group of students came running at them.

"They're students! Hold your fire!" Ichigo picked up his radio and roared into it. "Be careful! The student's have escaped and are coming for the exit!" Ichigo had only just finished the call when the students ran into him. He was knocked to the floor and felt multiple legs step on him, kick him and stomp on him. He yelled at them to stop, but the thunderous noise drowned him out.

"Ichigo!!" Someone called. Before he could recognise it, he was dragged aside and hugged. "Ichigo, You're here!" Rukia helped him to his feet and pointed frenziedly at the stairs.

"There are three of them! Ulquiorra and two others, but they are hidden in the vents! You have to stop them before they..." She stopped.

"Before they what?!" Ichigo asked aggressively.

Rukia looked down at her chest where a red stain was spreading across her white shirt. "I...I...I've been shot!" She stuttered. She fell to her knees as another bullet struck her calf. She screamed in pain.

"Rukia!!"

"I see them!" Renji yelled. He unleashed a stream of bullets into the roof and heard something clanging around inside. "They're moving away! I'll go catch them, you take care of Rukia!" Before an argument could start, he was off, chasing the assailants in the roof.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to a hospital! You'll be fine!" Ichigo headed towards the exit, supporting Rukia as she limped along.

"We meet again, Kurosaki." The voice was unmistakeable. Only one person spoke in such a cold, emotionless tone.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo growled without stopping. His first priority was getting Rukia to safety, then he could fight his arch nemesis.

"I never said class was dismissed Rukia!" Ulquiorra said calmly. He strolled casually after them.

"Rukia, can you run?" Ichigo whispered in her ear. Rukia shook her head and began to cry. "Shit! He's gaining on us. We need to go faster!" Ichigo suddenly got an idea. He lifted Rukia off her feet and cradled her like a child. He then ran as fast as he could with the excess weight.

Ulquiorra's footsteps were silent. Ichigo never heard him sprint up to him, and he never saw the back fisted strike which struck him in the temple. Ichigo accidentally hurled Rukia into the wall and dazedly tried to remain standing.

"Still standing, impressive." Ulquiorra muttered. He then flattened his hand and chopped Ichigo's throat. He gagged and fell uselessly to the ground, coughing and choking. With Ichigo down for some time, Ulquiorra left him and went for Rukia.

She shrieked as she hopelessly dragged her self away. She made little distance before a pale foot stomped on her wounded leg. She winced as she was lifted by her bad leg. Her skirt flopped down, but embarrassment was nothing compared to death.

Ulquiorra gazed at the blood oozing from the bullet wound. He licked his lips and then tenderly kissed the open wound.

Rukia could feel the bile rising to the back of her throat. She remembered one of Ulquiorra's sadistic habits from the massacre last year...the pale, ghostly man had a taste for blood, literally. She whimpered as his teeth dug into her calf muscle. She could feel the blood being drained from her leg. The pain was unbearable.

Ichigo stumbled over to them, but Ulquiorra kicked him in the stomach with such force that Ichigo collided with the wall, collapsing in a heap.

Rukia w s shocked when she saw the attack. He had knocked Ichigo through a wall without even taking his eyes off of her bleeding calf. For a moment, she felt like she was flying, but it was only because she had been dropped. She landed on her head and her neck ached terribly as she rolled over. She looked up at the vampiric Espada. His lips were bright red and twisted into a smile.

Rukia closed her eyes, expecting the last strike, but none came. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

*****

Renji cursed. He had lost track of the hidden murderers. He walked back the way he came and saw a silhouette that he recognised instantly. It had to be Ichigo.

Renji waved and called out to him and noticed the shadow moving closer to him.

"Is Rukia safe?" He asked, but Ichigo gave no response. Renji repeated the question but still, no answer.

"Oh for gods sake! Ichigo!! Is Rukia okay?!" He yelled as loudly as possible.

Ichigo began to laugh, but it sounded different. It was deeper and distorted, a noise which couldn't possibly come from a human.

He felt uncomfortable. He was unsure whether to shoot or not. It looked like his ally, but the laugh was definitely wrong.

_What do I do?! I can't tell if it's him or not!_

"Ichigo, if that's you, then tell me if Rukia is alright!"

The shadow was within ten metres now. As he came closer, he looked awfully pale. He was covered head to toe in white.

"Did you fall in a bucket of flour or something?" Renji asked.

Ichigo opened his eyes. Yellow irises glared amidst an ocean of black.

"You're eyes...what happened to them?! Ichigo?"

"It's not Ichigo!" He answered in an unnatural tone.

Renji's eyes widened and he lifted his gun, pointing the barrel at the impostor.

"My name is Ogichi!" He tilted his head and smiled wickedly.

Renji roared as he opened fire. Ogichi whipped out a white butcher knife with a black edge. He somehow deflected each bullet by swatting it with the blade. Renji screamed and spun around. He sprinted full tilt away from his odd foe.

Renji found a window at the end of the corridor. Instead of running to the door, which would have taken another minute or two, he dove through the glass, shattering it on impact. He landed in the broken glass outside, but immediately rolled into a crouch and running off again. He would deal with the pain later.

Ogichi stood by the window howling with maniacal laughter.

*****

KARAKURA HOSPITAL

The blockade was called off. The perpetrators had escaped and there were too many injuries among the police and hostages.

The hospital took in eight patients. Ichigo, Rukia and six students who had survived the gunfire in the class room. A total of seven casualties were recorded, the two office ladies and the failing students.

Ichigo cursed as he looked down at his body. Tubes were stuck in his arms and oxygen was fed into his mouth, to his lungs. He growled and furiously wrenched the tubes out, the liquid they carried spilled onto the floor. He then tore free of the Oxygen mask. It hurt to breathe, but he knew he was tough enough to bear it.

Rukia lay in the bed next to him. Her leg was bandaged up and a gauze patch was attached to her chest. She gazed at him with tired, weary eyes. "Ichigo..."

"Ulquiorra and his thugs escaped! But we'll hunt them down! I'll see if Renji found anything." Ichigo strolled out and headed for the visitors area. As he expected, Renji sat on a fold up chair, one leg crossed over his lap, a newspaper spread across it. As Ichigo approached, Renji's eyes widened. His expression revealed true fear.

"What's wrong with you? I was knocked out, but you look even worse!"

"I saw..." Renji relived the encounter with Ichigo's exact copy, Ogichi. "...nothing. You just shocked me with you fast recovery."

Ichigo sighed and sat down beside him. "So, did you see where any of the Espada went?" Renji shook his head.

"No. Even when we searched the school, we found no trace of them. I don't even know how they got out, we had the perimeter monitored at all times..."

Ichigo frowned. "How long after the attack until the blockade was stopped?"

Renji shrugged. "An hour or two, I suppose...why?"

"They must have hidden somewhere until you left, then they ran with their tails between their legs." Ichigo leaned forward and stared at his feet. "They will leave the school alone now, hopefully. They will set up a new base."

Renji tapped Ichigo on the shoulder and handed him the newspaper. "We've already got news coverage! The town knows about the attack on the kids. They took several students for interviews. This could go bad!"

Ichigo read the article and frowned. "Shit! All those kids saw us! We've got to stop them!"

"Too late. They already took the interviews and were handed back to us a few minutes ago. They know about us and the Karakura police! The story will be released tomorrow."

"Fuck!" Ichigo punched the arm of his chair, cracking it. "If the media get in the way, they will just get themselves killed!" Ichigo cradled his head in his hands. "My family will find out and everything. I don't want them worrying about me while I'm gone..."

"Well, maybe they wont publish it...Maybe the story will just disappear...I hope."

*****

A middle-aged man sat at a computer, writing the article about the attack on the school, and the armed suspects who were seen in the corridors. The students interviewed were very helpful. He was almost finished when someone knocked heavily at his door. Whoever it was, they urgently wanted to see him.

The heavy knock came again.

"Calm down! I'm right here!" The reporter opened the door and smiled at the visitor. It was a young girl with short, blonde hair which spike up. She wore an eye patch, more likely for show, than out of necessity. It was a skull with a gaping wide mouth. "Hello. How can I help you?"

The girl looked sad. She averted her gaze and sighed. "Can I...Can I come in?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well. I have a story to tell you...It's about what happened today at school." She murmured.

"You mean at Karakura high?" The girl nodded. "Alright, you're just in time, I almost finished the article. Come in." He led her inside the small house and led her to a dirty couch. She sat down and watched him fetch a chair from his dining table and carry it over. As he sat down, he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"It's hot in here..." The girl whispered.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. The air conditioning hasn't been fixed yet. So what's your name?"

"Menoly."

"Okay Menoly. " The reporter scrawled the name in the notepad. "Now tell me what happened."

"Oh, it's so hot!" Menoly sighed. She unbuttoned her white shirt, revealing her cleavage and much bare flesh. The reporter distracted himself by looking at the paper in his hand.

"Um..so...what happened?"

"Well, " Menoly began "I was hiding in the air vents..."

"Why on earth did you do that?!" The reporter stared at her, his eyes drifting down to her chest.

Menoly smiled and leaned forward, exposing more of her body. "Well, I was told to."

"By who?"

"By master." She said casually, as if everyone knew him.

"Who is Master?"

"Ulquiorra. He is our master. He gives us all the orders. He even sent me to find you."

The reporter wrote down a series of notes as he listened. He was becoming quite uncomfortable around this girl. She seemed strange to him... "Do...do you belong to any special groups?"

"Yes I do."

"Is it...like...I don't know, a cult, perhaps?" The reporter asked carefully.

"It is not a cult." Menoly stated angrily. "It is an organisation."

"What sort of organisation?"

A blur of movement crossed his vision. Something cold and metallic pressed against his chin. It was a gun!

The reporter gasped as Menoly pressed the weapon deeper into his skin. "I want you to do something for me!" The reporter nodded. "I want you to type a story for me!"

Ten minutes later. An article was written. The reporter turned to Menoly and begged for his life. Menoly kneeled down to be eye-level with him. The reporters eyes again drifted down to her cleavage.

"You're just a dirty little perv...I have no more use for you." She pressed the gun into his chin again, only this time, she pulled the trigger. The bullet dug through his mouth and into his brain. The man dropped to the floor, bleeding from his eyes, nose and mouth.

Menoly walked back to the computer and sent it to the newspaper.

*****

ONE HOUR LATER

The reporters house had been set ablaze. The walls collapsed in on themselves and the gas oven reacted with the fire, creating an explosion. The house fell into flaming pieces, burying the evidence of Menoly's visit.

Two kilometres away, on the rooftop of a tall office building, Menoly watched the orange glow on the skyline with a smile.

The rematch ended in Ulquiorra's favour and he is already conspiring another devious plan. What was the news report that Menoly wrote about? Where are the Espada hiding now? Find out in the next chapter.

Review now!! Do it!! Do it!!


	5. Bad News

**5. Bad News**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

KUROSAKI CLINIC

Ichigo had slept in until mid-day. He came back home at around one in the morning last night. His eyes were black rimmed as he woke up. He trudged over to the cupboard and opened it to find no-one there. He knew Rukia had stayed at the hospital, but it was a force of habit to do so anyway. Ichigo slowly descended the stairs, almost stumbling and falling several times.

His family waited in the kitchen, breakfast already served. Isshin and Karin were already digging into their meals. Yuzu stood by the stove making pancakes. She smiled warmly as Ichigo came into the room.

"Ichigo! You're finally awake!"

Ichigo grunted in response and collapsed into his chair. The scent of the delicious breakfast made him salivate, until he was scolded by his younger sister.

"Don't drool! It's disgusting!" Yuzu nagged.

"Fine!" Ichigo groaned.

Something banged against the front door, alerting the whole family.

"Oh, that'll be the paper. Go fetch it for me Ichigo." Isshin pointed to the front door as he spoke.

Ichigo begrudgingly went to get it. He couldn't be bothered reading the front headlines as he hurled it at his father.

"I'm going out soon, probably won't be back till dark again." Ichigo muttered.

"Where are you going?! You stay out late all the time!" Yuzu wailed.

"Nowhere...It's none of your concern."

"What the fuck?!" Isshin roared. All eyes fell on him as he gripped the paper so hard, it was on the verge of tearing.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"You!" Isshin spun the paper around and showed the headlining story: **Teen thugs attack school**.

"What?" Ichigo read the story with growing dread.

**According to eye witness accounts, a school-aged killer is on the loose. **

**Seven people were killed in a shooting at Karakura high school yesterday. Survivors were interviewed and each child gave a detailed description of one of the attackers. All told of a boy with orange hair who approached them armed with a pistol. All interviews resulted in one name...Ichigo Kurosaki.**

Ichigo didn't even finish the article. Plates smashed beside him and he looked over to Yuzu, who had read over his shoulder.

"Why Ichigo, why?!" Tears fell from her clouded eyes. Ichigo noticed her feet shuffling away from him. His own sister had become terrified of him. Ichigo felt the urge to weep, but his body refused to allow him to do so.

He stuttered, trying to form a defence for himself, but even though he knew he was innocent, it was hard to prove. He gazed at his name printed in large bold characters. The whole town would be after him now. He needed help, and quick...before this story went out of control.

"I'm going out!" Ichigo grunted, rising to his feet. He ignored the penetrating glare his father gave him.

"Just where would you be going?"

"Nowhere!" Ichigo growled.

"You're going to see your criminal friends aren't you? Tell me the truth!" Isshin stomped over to his son and grabbed his shoulder. "I don't like the friends you are hanging out with! They are a bad crowd! They're corrupting you!!"

"I'm going to see the police, if you must know!" Ichigo scowled at his father.

"You're 'policemen' friends? They were in the article too! You are not leaving this house, sit down!"

Ichigo swatted at his father's hand and turned to leave. His disobedience fuelled the fire inside Isshin. Ichigo felt a strong hand grip his arm and drag him back to the breakfast table. Yuzu was screaming something, but Ichigo was so focused on his father that he didn't understand her.

"Sit down!!" Isshin roared. "I am your father and under my roof, you obey my rules!! Understood?!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and looked down. His father assumed he had won the argument but...

Ichigo spat in his face and stormed off, leaving Isshin to boil with rage. His face had gone red and his shoulders quivered. He gritted his teeth and made a low grumble which sounded like the noise made before a volcano erupted. After several drawn out seconds of tense quietness, the volcano erupted, spewing something, but not lava. "ICHIGO YOU BASTARD!!! YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!!! GO RUN OFF WITH YOUR GANG OF THUGS!! SEE IF I CARE!!"

Ichigo overheard the outburst at the end of the street. Neighbours opened their front doors and peeked outside. Cars driving down the road came to a complete stop and pedestrians hid behind bushes and stared at the wayward teen who stood alone in the middle of the road.

_I'm no longer wanted here...I have lost my place in this world...I have lost...my family!_

The walk to the station took too much time. He felt increasingly depressed with each step, as if each step revealed a bitter secret. Somehow, he still managed to hold off from crying. He couldn't look up from the path beneath him, the clear blue sky was a facade. Ichigo's world was darker than the darkest shade of black. In less than ten minutes, he had lost almost everything...

As he neared the station, he recognised the sound of footsteps, only it was more than just an old couple going for a stroll...even more than the stampede at the school yesterday. This was the thunderous roar of hundreds of people. The ground vibrated and their angry chants resonated.

Ichigo looked up and stared at the huge crowd.

_What is this? A protest?_

He looked away and continued to walk along. He didn't want to get caught up in their argument.

'smash'

Ichigo glanced at his feet. A glass bottle had smashed right beside him. His gaze returned to the crowd. As his eyes met the hateful stare of a hundred furious citizens, the crowd roared. They surged forward in unison. The human wave rolled towards him, hurling more objects. A banner was lifted by several of the leaders. It read: 'Orange haired devil! Child slayer!' in big red letters, which were made out to resemble being written in blood.

"Oh...shit..." Ichigo barely began to run as the wave crashed over him. Fists flew, striking his face, stomach, arms, legs and even between his legs. He kicked out in futile defence, but the mob were collectively stronger. As he shoved two people out of the way, three more took their place. Something cracked against the side of his face and he collapsed instantly. Ichigo felt a wet sensation on his cheek and as he was slapped brutally by an angry woman, he noticed the blood flecking up from his cheek. Another glass bottle was smashed against his shoulder, leaving small shards embedded in him. He howled in pain, but was silenced by a heavy boot to the nose.

A heavy, muscle-bound man snarled like a wild animal before lifting him. Ichigo could no longer feel the ground beneath him...he was a few feet off of the ground now, held in a choke hold by the huge man. Others pummelled his midsection until he coughed up crimson spittle. His lungs were barely functioning, only working enough to keep him breathing. His vision was impaired as one eyelid swelled, the other stung from the blood flowing into it. Despite this, he could see a flicker of light in the distance, moving swiftly towards him.

His gaze set on a young man with wild brown hair and a goatee. He brandished a steel pipe which he used as a club, swinging it at full force into his stomach, then working on his legs. Ichigo heard bones crack over the deafening roars of the crowd. But suddenly, even their cries were drowned out.

The crowd stopped and all turned away, leaving Ichigo bloodied and beaten in the gutter. He was choking on his own blood which was gushing from somewhere inside him. He couldn't breathe. The world continued to work around him, gradually slowing down. His senses were beginning to fail him. His body played a cruel trick on him, cutting off hearing first, then touch. He could still taste the bitter aftertaste of dirt and blood, but it too, soon stopped.

Now he could only see blurry shapes around him, as well as feel every grain of dirt in his cuts, every shard of glass in his flesh, every muscle ache, every organ struggle to work after their beating. The pain lasted after all other senses had failed. Just as black shadows crept across his field of vision, the blurry shapes of the crowd moved away. He was kicked in the ribs by a passer by and then left for dead. He watched the clouds flutter by as his world went black.

*****

NEARBY ROOFTOP

"Whoa! Kurosaki just got his ass kicked!" Ogichi shouted pointing at the red area of concrete down below, where a limp boy with orange hair lay lifeless. Ogichi licked his lips and then howled with laughter.

"Fool!" Ulquiorra leaned over the edge of the roof to see the spectacle. "He was saved by that man."

Down below, a man with red hair ran to Ichigo's side. He held a shotgun in one hand, checking Ichigo's pulse with the other.

"Hey, I know him! He wussed out before I got a chance to kill him!" Ogichi snarled at him. "I'll leave the fireball to you as long as I have the red-head!"

"Very well, just don't make too much of a mess. It's harder than you think to destroy evidence when it is scattered all over a street."

Ogichi sighed and then looked to his companion. "So...is this our new hide-out?"

"For now...We will have to leave eventually, but right now, we are watching. We can see their station well from here, but soon they will become suspicious. That is why we must gain as much from this as possible in the short time we have." He said blankly, staring at nothing with his frosty green eyes.

"So you set up the fake report as a distraction huh?" Ogichi asked.

"Yes. I can't believe someone with you're mental capacity could work that out."

"Oh, that hurts, Ulquiorra!" Ogichi hissed sarcastically.

Ulquiorra ignored the comment, watching his prey as they moved inside.

*****

"Isane! Quick!!" Renji shouted at the top of his voice. "I need you!! Quickly!!"

The modest woman approached with caution, a look of pure terror on her face. "What on earth happened?! He's...He's..."

"He's in bad shape! A mob attacked him! I need you now or he will die!!" Renji yelled, increasingly agitated by her hesitation. His hands were wet and slick with his best friends blood and he knew Ichigo's vital signs were weakening with every second.

Isane put on a pair of gloves and dragged a first aid kit along with her. Hanatoro charged up beside her holding a needle and wire thread. He immediately began stitching up the wound in Ichigo's face, a jagged series of cuts. Isane restricted the blood flow to the other wounds and bandaged them up after disinfecting them.

All hands were stained bright scarlet, brows sweated profusely and tears fell from their eyes.

Isane gasped as she looked around herself frenziedly. "Oh no!"

"What?!" Renji asked, fearing the worst.

"We have no more bandages!" Isane wailed, pointing to many uncovered wounds.

"Shit!" Renji punched the floor beneath him, wincing from the unexpected force he put into it. "um...Just use this!" He tore at his shirt sleeves, eventually handing the medic two blue stirps of material.

Isane cut them into smaller strips with a scalpel and began wrapping up his left leg, which was grazed to an extent where white was visible beneath the torn muscle. She was unusually calm as she worked. On other occasions, she often acted clumsy and shy, but she was incredibly focused now.

Izuru Kira rushed over to Renji. "I tried to call an ambulance, but they won't take him...they read the story..." He frowned at Ichigo's body. Not a single patch of skin was unharmed, even if he wasn't cut, the area was grazed, or bruised.

"Geez, how many people was it?"

"Too many!" Renji muttered. "There was a hundred, at least, probably more...they were more vicious than fucking animals! They would have probably cut him into tiny pieces if I hadn't gotten there in time!" Renji rested his head in his palm and groaned. "I need a drink! Take over for me will you Kira?" Renji stood up and left them to finish patching up Ichigo.

*****

Renji gazed at the liquor in his glass. He had taken one sip and left it there, staring at his distorted reflection.

His phone rang and he answered instantly. "Hello?"

"Yes, I am Rukia Kuchiki's doctor, from Karakura hospital."

"Oh, how is she? Can she leave yet, or is she still bed-ridden?"

"The answer does not matter." The doctor replied harshly. "We know about what she has done, we read the newspapers."

Renji knew what would come next was going to hurt.

"We won't treat your kind!" The doctor spat the words with venom. Renji winced as it was said. "If you take lives, what right do you have to preserve your's?" The doctor asked angrily.

"I see your point..." Renji murmured. He didn't want to start an argument...he knew even innocence couldn't sway the doctor.

"Your friend is waiting in the quarantine room. You can pick her up anytime now."

"Quarantine?"

"We would usually put patients in the waiting room, but because of her actions...we had no choice but to keep her in quarantine." The doctor stated with arrogance.

"You can't do that! She isn't a sick dog! She's a human being!" Renji roared into the phone. He waited for a response, but instead of words, he heard a long beep...the dial tone. "He hung up! That bastard!"

Renji downed the whole glass and then grabbed his car keys. He wordlessly trudged out of the station and jumped in the unmarked, blue sedan and sped off to the hospital.

On his way there, he drove past the horde of bloodthirsty citizens. They all glared at him as he drove up to them. They formed a large semi-circle around the car and began hitting it and jumping onto the roof.

"Stupid protesters!!" Renji slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The front line of the mob was knocked down or thrown several metres into the wall of people behind them. Most were smart enough to move away, but a select few remained. Two crouched on the roof of his car, another ran alongside, swinging his arms, trying to grab the door handle. Four more stood out the front.

Renji tried to speed up again, but was distracted by a fist smashing into his windscreen. The people on the roof were hitting the windows. Renji smirked and increased speed., then as he neared the four-man wall, he put on the brakes. The rooftop assailants were thrown into their comrades, knocking them all to the ground. As Renji left them lying in the street, he couldn't help but laugh.

In five minutes, he had reached the hospital.

The automatic doors at the entrance glided along the tracks in the floor, making a soft mechanical whir as them moved. Renji noticed the noise level drop as soon as he set foot in the waiting room. People deliberately busied themselves with pamphlets and magazines, avoiding eye contact. A mother shielded her baby and looked to the floor. The awkward silence dragged on. Renji hated causing so much fear in people, when he had done nothing wrong...

The receptionist moved her chair back as he came closer. She still managed to keep a smile on her face, but it was ridiculously fake. "H-how may I help you?" She asked, her voice changing pitch multiple times.

"I'm here to pick up Rukia Kuchiki."

The patients let out a gasp as he said it. Renji turned to them and they looked down at the newspapers, only to gasp again and set it aside. Renji knew his irritation was readily apparent, as a young woman stared at his face and screamed before running away.

Renji sighed and faced the nurse again. She had moved back more while his back was turned, but it too much of a gap to not notice. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid!" She yelled. She realised she had overreacted and covered her mouth before repeating herself more calmly.

"Prove it." Renji challenged. "Come out from behind your desk and stand right here!" He pointed to his side. The nurse was sweating, the droplets visible on her pale skin. She had turned white and her arm was searching for something beneath the desk. Renji understood what she was doing.

"Don't!" He growled. "Do not call security!"

The nurse shrieked and ran off.

Renji's face glowed red and his fists shook fervently. He cursed loudly and the silence began to feel even more quiet than before. "Oh for god's sake!! I am not a killer!! I am innocent!!"

"Excuse me sir." A deep voice snarled from behind.

Renji turned to face a burly security guard. "What?!" He hissed.

"Please step outside sir." The guard gestured at the door.

"No." Renji folded his arms and stood his ground. The guard was visibly becoming frustrated and shot an arm out to grab Renji, but the red-head caught the thick arm and pushed the guard back. A series of screams, shouts and gasps came from the patients.

The guard reached for his belt and took out a baton. Renji smirked and stood defiantly, waiting for the hit. The guard swung the metal bar down, but Renji stepped aside and kicked the weapon from his hands. He then head-butted the guard and walked over to the entrance to the emergency room.

Two young doctors chatted excitedly to each other until Renji came through. They both ran through the nearest door and hid. An alarm began to sound only seconds later.

_Great! I guess I'll have to do this the hard way!_

The guard from before charged up to him. Renji kicked off from the wall and somersaulted over the guard, landing in a crouch behind him. With amazing speed, he kicked out both legs from beneath the guard and then snatched the gun from his belt. The guard rolled over and got on his hands and knees.

"I don't think so." Renji shot at the ground between his hands. The guard stared up at him in awe and terror. "Don't follow me. I'm only here to pick up my friend...but if you persist on following me...then I'll be dropping off a body to the morgue. Am I clear?!" Renji's brown eyes blazed. His point had dug home in the guard and he scurried away.

Renji hoped to find a doctor in the corridor, but they were hiding. He overheard the voice of the man who spoke on the phone earlier. He was telling someone that everything would be fine. Renji homed in on the source of the noise and barged into the door, forcing it open.

The doctor stared wide eyed at the gun. "Wha-wha-what?!"

"I'm here to get Rukia. Tell me where she is!"

"She...She...um...I don't know!"

Renji closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I don't want to use this doctor! Tell me the truth!" Renji snarled, pointing the gun towards him.

"I'm telling you!! I don't-Aaaaaagggghhh!!" The doctor grasped his arm, where the bullet entered his flesh. He sobbed pathetically and raised a bloodied hand. "Okay...okay...I'll tell you!"

Renji put the gun away. "Thank you."

The doctor ran ahead of Renji, keeping a large distance between him. He stopped outside a thick steel door. "There! She is in there!" The doctor unlocked it and then backed away. As Renji strolled past, he flinched.

Renji gazed around. The room had dark blue lights which barely lit up, keeping a semi-darkness around the place. There was only a bed and nothing else in the entire room, which was quite large. Rukia sat on the edge of the bed. She looked utterly miserable and her cheeks were wet. She looked up at Renji but her expression did not change.

"I'm here to take you back. They told me-"

"I know." Rukia interrupted. They wouldn't even give me painkillers! I begged them! But they wouldn't give me anything! It hurts so much!" Rukia lay on the bed face down, weeping into the pillow.

Her bandaged leg was filthy and had gone a dirty pink colour. They hadn't changed her bandage at all.

"How are your wounds?" Renji asked.

Rukia lifted up her shirt and showed him the bare wound in her stomach. It bled freely.

Renji frowned. "Well...you'll be back at the station soon, Isane will patch you up properly." Renji tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey! The door's stuck!" He knocked on the thick steel and shouted out for the doctor outside. No reply came.

"Hey you asshole!! You locked the door!!!"

"Correct, good police work, Renji." Someone said through an intercom. A stoic, emotionless voice which could only belong to one person.

It seems that Ulquiorra has turned the very people of Karakura against the ones who strive to protect them! With Ichigo out of action, and Rukia too injured to fight, how will they conquer the next challenge. Will Renji and Rukia be able to escape from the hospital? 

Find out in the next chapter!

Now review! Come on, you know you want to!


	6. Trap

**6. Trap**

I know you are reading this, and you have read this far, so you might as well..._**REVIEW!!!**_

KARAKURA HOSPITAL

The voice on the intercom was calm, yet threatening at the same time.

Renji looked around frenziedly. "Where is it coming from?!"

"I am not in the room with you." The voice replied. "I am..." The thick steel door buckled from a heavy hit. "Waiting in a different location." The door trembled again. "My friend however, is right outside."

An aggressive hissing came from outside, the noise was more animalistic than human.

"What the hell is that? I thought the Espada were smart...but that thing sounds crazy!"

The angry howling had increased in volume and the banging on the door was becoming more aggressive.

"Rukia...Stay behind me!" Renji stood before her protectively as the door clicked. The locks shifted and the door swayed inwards slightly.

"I have an idea..." Renji whispered.

The door was pushed in by a crazed psychopath brandishing a white butcher knife with a black edge. He cursed when he saw no-one there to tear apart. "Hey, Ulquiorra! You lied! Nobody is here!"

"Are you sure? Check more closely, they must be hiding." Ulquiorra demanded.

Ogichi walked into the low-lit room and frowned. "I can't see nobody! Damn!" His peripheral vision detected movement at the far right side of the room. He whirled around only to be kicked in the face. He stumbled backwards and growled. His victims were running away.

As they neared the exit, Ogichi pounced on Renji, landing on his back. The two wrestled to overpower the other, but it seemed like an equal match. Renji thrust his elbow into the pale man's nose, but Ogichi merely chuckled at the dark blood that flowed forth.

"Pretty tough! But can you take it as well as you dish it out?" Ogichi twisted his arm around, making Renji's arm bend awkwardly. The red-head howled in pain but the noise only spurred the maniacal ghost on. Ogichi then drove his knee into Renji's gut, following up with an uppercut to the jaw and a hook to the side of the face. Renji dropped to his knees and coughed.

He shot his hand out, but Ogichi caught it, he then lifted twisted the arm so that the elbow face up.

"No!" Renji yelled.

Ogichi lifted his own leg up high, over the arm and then brought it down in a devastating axe kick to Renji's elbow. The bone snapped and Renji screamed, inciting laughter to Ogichi.

"I guess you really are just a weakling! But no regular person could hope to defeat me anyway!"

Renji stared curiously at his opponent. "Huh?"

"Oh, don't play dumb! You knew it from the start!" Ogichi's strange black and yellow eyes widened. Renji also noticed that his teeth were black.

"What are you then?" Renji asked through gasps and wheezes.

"I'm like Ulquiorra. That weird guy with pink hair did all sorts of experiments on us...now we're freaking unstoppable!! We can't be beaten by you weak shits anymore!!" Ogichi licked his lips and threw a powerful punch into Renji's ribs. Crimson spit flecked out of his mouth as he was hurled across the room, colliding with the steel door.

"Renji?!" Rukia screamed. She covered her mouth and gasped when the wretched black eyes glared at her. She could feel a sadistic hunger behind the small yellow irises which flickered with interest. She backed away into the corner, but Ogichi slowly followed her, not taking his eyes of her for a second, even when Renji stumbled to his feet.

"I finally get to meet you!" His purple tongue snaked out of his mouth to lap up the drool around his lips.

If Rukia wasn't paralysed with fear, she would have thrown up. She wanted to tell him to stay away, but her vocal chords tightened and her body refuse to do anything, but stand helplessly and await the ghostly tormentors arrival.

Ogichi giggled menacingly, a distorted rasping noise which sounded more like a chainsaw than a laugh. "I had fun the last few days...watching! But today will be much better...I finally get to..._feel it!" _The last two words were spoken in a loud, harsh whisper.

"No...Please don't!" Rukia wailed pathetically.

"Mmm! I love it when they beg!" Ogichi's black toothed grin spread wide across his face, almost devouring half of it.

"Rukia!!" Renji limped over to her, but in a white blur, Ogichi had buried his white knife in Renji's chest and then returned to his original spot, in front of Rukia.

_What speed!! He had stabbed Renji and came back before I noticed him move at all!! What kind of experiments did Szayel do to him?!_

"You're so scared. I can smell it!" The words made little sense to Rukia, but they were still horrifying. Her tormentor was only a few steps away now. He would be on her in seconds.

Three...

Two...

One...

_Somebody save me!!!_

The wish wasn't granted. Time ran out. Ogichi placed a pale, cold hand on her chin. His skin was frozen, like that of her brother when she saw his body at the morgue. It was unsettling beyond belief. Every muscle tensed in her body, but they would not move.

Ogichi brought his inhuman face right in front of her own. Rukia could feel his stale, misty breath against her cheeks. She wanted to close her eyes, but then it would have just made Ogichi happier.

_Show no fear! If I don't entertain him...he may leave me alone..._

She glared at him, but Ogichi seemed unaffected by it.

"I know you hate me! But it won't change a thing...I'm not going to kill you, I'm not allowed to. But...I can still have some fun!" His tongue flicked out and rose up and down, barely above her face. It was only a few millimetres from licking her!

Sweat poured down her face.

"Give me a kiss!" Ogichi commanded. He gripped her head and restrained her as he attempted to plant his lips against hers.

Rukia screamed silently in the back of her mind, but she could not scream in reality, even if she wanted to.

His white, dead lips contacted hers. She almost passed out. Bile rose in her throat and she somehow kept it down.

_Please!! Please somebody!!!_

Ogichi paused, his yellow irises dilated. He fell back, but caught himself before hitting the ground. He turned angrily and Rukia stared at the knife embedded in his back.

Renji crawled towards her, a fierce determination in his eyes. He would not give up until he was dead.

Ogichi grunted as he wrenched the blade free. "Damn! Do you ever stay down?!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Renji smirked. "But we aren't finished yet!"

"Ha! You can't even stand! You think you can fight on your knees?! Just try it!" Ogichi charged at Renji.

_No! He can't beat him like that!! Renji will die for sure!!_

The knife cut through the air on it's way down to Renji's skull.

"You're gonna have two heads in a second!!" Ogichi snarled.

"Renji!!" Rukia screamed.

A blinding white flash came out of nowhere.

*****

KARAKURA POLICE STATION

Ichigo awoke to the sound of singing. It was an angelic voice, so soothing, Ichigo almost fell asleep again.

The singing abruptly stopped and Isane giggled sheepishly, her face red. "Oh...um...sorry to wake you. I was just listening to that thing over there." She pointed to a radio which played a pop song.

"That's a radio. Is this the first time you've ever been here?"

Isane frowned. "We of fourth squad don't get sent on missions like this often. It's a rarity for any of us to come here."

Ichigo frowned. "Where is everyone?"

The station was empty except for the two of them, Kira and Hanatoro.

"Well, Hinamori and Matsumoto went to the store, but knowing Matsumoto, he will be out for some time. Mayuri and Nemu aren't here either, they 're doing forensic tests on the bodies found at the school."

"Oww. My head! What happened?" Ichigo asked, holding his bandaged cheek.

"You don't remember?" Ichigo shook his head. "An angry mob attacked you. If you weren't just outside, you probably would have died!"

Ichigo received a few jumbled memories of the attack. "What about my family?"

"I don't know." Isane mumbled sadly.

"Who wrote that news report? I want to kick their ass!"

Isane picked up a newspaper and studied it for several seconds. "Meiji Kumasa...a freelance journalist. I'll find out the address for you. Just get some more rest." Isane gently pushed Ichigo back down on the lounge he slept on. As Ichigo's eyes drooped down, she walked off to a computer.

*****

KARAKURA TOWN

STREET MARKET

Matsumoto shrieked as she set her gaze on a clothes stall. She rummaged through a pile of clothes, muttering excitedly about them all. Momo stood behind her, struggling to carry ten full shopping bags.

"Haven't you got enough now Matsumoto?! We need to get back!" Momo had to yell as her voice was muffled by the wall of bags.

Matsumoto ignored her and threw another bag on top of the pile which Momo carried.

"Aaaaghh! I can't hold them up much longer!! Lets go!"

"Hold on Momo...just two more shops to go."

Hinamori tripped on nothing and the bags crashed down like a wave. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!! I'll get them for you!" Momo dove to the ground and began repacking everything. Matsumoto went off to buy more clothes.

Two minutes later, Matsumoto returned holding a bright red t-shirt. "Isn't this nice?" her eyes gleamed and she smiled warmly. A loud bang echoed in the busy street. People froze in place, eyes darting about frenziedly. Matsumoto's eyes widened as the red shirt was blown to pieces. She still clung to two tattered scraps, staring at them.

Momo was searching through the bags. "My gun! Where is it?! I put in one of these bags!"

Another shot rang out and a small child shrieked as it's mother was flung backwards into a fruit stall. The child's cries were silenced when it too, was shot dead.

"Oh my god!! Where are they?!" The herds of panicking citizens made it hard to see anyone suspicious. There were too many people wearing white to rule anyone out either. Matsumoto scanned across the area, but found nothing.

Another shot echoed, but there was no muzzle-flash in the crowd. A scared old man collapsed right beside Matsumoto.

Momo was still fumbling around through the bags.

Three shots followed in succession. The people dropped like flies. The gutters filled with blood and stalls were knocked down as people either ran into them or were thrown through them.

"Hurry Momo! We need to stop them.

Hinamori threw a gleaming silver pistol at Matsumoto. "I'll catch up soon! Just go!" Matsumoto nodded and charged through the crowd.

Citizens stared at her gun and screamed, causing half of the crowd to turn back around. Chaos ensued as fleeing people ran into others. Those who had fallen made others trip over.

Matsumoto yelled at the people to move away in one direction as calmly as possible, but the gunshots drowned her out. The constant hammering sound brought with it destruction and death.

_This doesn't make sense! The shots are going all over the place...The shooter mustn't be in the crowd! But...they are going off too fast, one rifle wouldn't be able to fire that quickly..._

The crowd grew ever smaller as she struggled to find the killer.

A muzzle flash blazed from a second story window nearby.

"Gotcha!" Matsumoto jumped over a small bakers stall and vaulted over a woman who doubled over, grasping her bleeding throat. Matsumoto opened the door quietly and held her gun beside her head as she ascended the stairs. The building was silent, a large contrast to the deafening havoc outside.

The shooter could be heard reloading their gun. Matsumoto guessed they were at least two floors higher.

_The shooter...is moving higher up? Why would they do that?_

She slowly peeked around the corner, seeing nothing, she quickly ran into the plain room. Desks were set up and there were many computers. This must have been an office building. Matsumoto looked out the wide glass window, which took up almost the whole wall. A pile of corpses was created between two groups of citizens.

Matsumoto ran softly up the next flight of stairs.

The sounds of gunfire and someone talking were clearly audible. She was on the same floor now. Both her and the killer.

The room was surprisingly dark. The sun was still bright outside, and the windows were again huge, but the room was dark.

_Tinted windows?_

The window was partially broken, a clean hole cut through a lower section in the corner. Matsumoto drew her weapon and pointed it ahead of herself. Her eyes carefully studied every corner of the room. After a thorough check, she found nothing except empty cartridges.

_They've gone up another floor!_ _What is going on?!_

Matsumoto crept the next flight of stairs. As she neared the top of the stairs, she saw a girl in a white miniskirt and a revealing white top. She wore her black locks in two long pigtails. She held a combat rifle and was loading another clip into it.

"Stop!" Matsumoto roared, aiming right at her with her own weapon.

The girl dropped the rifle and cart wheeled out of sight. Matsumoto followed and watched her run up another set of stairs. "You haven't got much more space to run! I'll catch you!!" Matsumoto approached the discarded rifle and threw it down the stairs to the lower levels. "I'll pick that up on the way down...but first..."

The glass window shattered suddenly.

_What?!_

Matsumoto felt something large and heavy strike her in the stomach. Her balance disappeared and she fell backwards, down the stairs.

Down below, Momo was stuck in a gunfight, with two shooters. One in a building to her right, the other on the left hand side, in different building. Both shot at different times. As one shot, the other would reload, allowing a continuous stream of fire.

_Hurry up Matsumoto! I can't do anything against them when they are operating like this. These two must be in league with each other, this is team work!_

The large window near the top of the right building smashed, raining glass down below. Three people were caught under the waterfall of deadly, broken glass. All three were killed instantly.

Momo shielded herself by hiding behind a stall.

_Matsumoto must have gotten one of them. Now I just have to wait until the other one stops..._

The left hand shooter began to reload. Momo leaned out from behind the stall and fired. The glass shattered and someone screamed in pain.

_Got 'em!_

Momo dashed out from cover and headed for the entrance to the left hand building. As she opened the door she was hurled through into the front office. She had somersaulted through, landing on her back. As she rolled over to get back up, she realised the fresh, crimson stains on the floor. She could see her reflection through the many glass panels, windows and mirrors in the room. She had been shot in the back.

She was surprised. She suspected a bullet wound to hurt much worse, but it didn't. She managed to stand and walk to the elevator. She pressed the button set into the wall and looked up. The lift was on the floor above her.

The doors slid aside with a soft mechanical hum. Momo ran into the lift, only to be kicked in the chest. She crashed heavily to the floor, landing again, on her wounded back. All of a sudden, the pain arrived. It hurt worse than anything, even being stabbed by Aizen was less painful.

Tears flowed from her eyes as a stinging sensation burned in her spine. She tried to move but she couldn't. But the paralysis wasn't from fear. It was something much worse. Momo could only watch as the shooter stepped out of the lift and pointed the barrel of her rifle, between Momo's eyes.

Ulquiorra's minions are on the offensive and have trapped many officers. How will the Karakura cops survive their current predicament? Who will live, who will die? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review. It is most gratifying and encouraging to recieve feedback from others. Whether you liked it or hated it, tell me! If I've made a mistake, I can't fix it unless I am told of the problem. If I'm doing well, then say so, it will only help me write better. So, you know the drill..._**REVIEW!!**_


	7. Death

**7. Death**

This chapter gets a bit nasty, but you'd probably expect it by now. Please review.

KARAKURA HOSPITAL

A blinding white light interrupted Ogichi's manic charge at his red-haired opponent. As the trio all began to regain their sight, they all looked at one thing...

...The gaping hole in Ogichi's chest.

Renji still held his gun up, revealing the close range at which he had shot his foe. With barely an inch wide gap between the muzzle and Ogichi's chest, the bullet exploded instantly, carving a path of fatal destruction through the pale innards of the strange man.

Ogichi's odd, yellow eyes flickered. His jaw quivered as black blood oozed out. He stood stock still, staring ahead of himself in shock.

Renji took the chance to crawl over to Rukia. Ogichi ignored them, lost in a trance of pain and surprise. He couldn't even see them, as the muzzle flash had blinded him, whether it would be permanent or not was unknown, but it was a good chance to escape. Rukia supported Renji and together they limped out of the quarantine room. As soon as they exited the room, they slammed the door shut, leaving the biologically enhanced minion of Ulquiorra, trapped inside.

"Unstoppable my ass!" Renji smirked. His pained wince was visible behind his cheerful facade. "Maybe...we should...get to a hospital?" Renji joked. Both of them, having survived their encounter by pure luck, laughed hysterically. Rukia's disgust from only minutes ago returned and she vomited in the corridor, spilling her stomach contents on the slick, tiled floor.

Renji used the wall beside him as a support to walk away. Rukia followed after she was done.

"I know I got beaten up pretty badly...but that seemed too easy!" Renji muttered. "I don't think we've seen the last of him..."

His fears were confirmed afterwards. Ogichi's insane screams echoed in the narrow corridor. The door was luckily withstanding a ferocious beating as the animalistic killer punched it and kicked it.

"We should go!"

*****

SEREITEI

Soi Fon kneeled before the captain commander. Her gaze was cast to the wooden floor.

"Commander, We have found something on our last trip to Earth. It is a newspaper...or so it is called." Soi Fon clicked her fingers and a ninja from her company flash stepped over to her, handing the newspaper to her. Soi Fon then gave it to the withered old man who sat on a cane chair. One eye opened with curiosity.

He read in silence, his great, grey beard shook as he mouthed the words. When he had finished, he cast a glare at his only remaining captain. "Are you sure this is correct?"

"Yes, Commander. These...newspapers...are used to inform the citizens of events there. It is all facts. Abarai Renji has illegally taken a team of shinigami and has committed atrocities against the citizens. I suggest we take immediate action and properly _deal_ with them?" Soi Fon said, a sinister grin spreading on her features.

The ancient man considered her and then cleared his throat. "Very well..."

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

Matsumoto felt searing pain all over her body. She felt like a python was constricting her. She groaned as the coil around her tightened. The room was darker than the last one she remembered, but she realised what it was. It was the room with the tinted windows

As her vision became more acute to the darkness, she noticed the python she imagined was really a thick rope. It was tied around her stomach, pushing her breasts up incidentally. She frowned at it and looked around. It dawned on her that when she thought the python was tightening it's grip...it was because someone was tying her up!

She craned her neck around and watched her assailant, the girl with pigtails. She was talking into a radio, leaning over a desk as she spoke, a careless position considering her attire. She sounded frustrated.

"No. Well how should I know what he wants?! I thought you asked him?! Well it wasn't me!! So, what do we do? I guess so...but what if he didn't want them alive? Well, we could-" She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hey! You, milk jugs!"

Matsumoto looked won at her body and frowned. "Oh shut up!"

"Eaves dropping huh? That's rude!"

"Shooting people for no reason huh?" Matsumoto imitated her captors voice. "That's illegal!"

The girl snarled and slapped Matsumoto hard across the face. "Don't be smart! Now be a good little cow and stay here!" She turned around and went upstairs.

"Crap! I need to know what they are doing! I wonder what Momo's doing..."

*****

Her eyes stung, tears were flowing, but they could not slide down her face and gathered on her eyes. If only she could roll over or stand up...but the barrel of a rifle was poking her between the eyes!

She wanted to beg for her life, but her throat clenched shut. She just sobbed worthlessly, completely under the control of her assailant.

The attacker had short, spiky blonde hair and wore all white. No doubt, she worked for Ulquiorra. The arm that wasn't holding the gun hung limply beside her. The white sleeve was torn and had crimson stains. It was the wound Momo had inflicted earlier.

A radio was clipped to her waist. Only second ago, she was having a conversation with the other shooter. According to the voice which crackled out of the small speaker, Matsumoto had faced equally bad luck. She was tied up right now, but the shooter was unsure whether or not to kill her. They had argued about it for some time.

"It's a it quiet here..." The girl whispered. She smiled at Momo. "My names Menoly. Don't bother telling me yours...I already know, I did my homework! Momo Hinamori!" Her eye stared at Momo like a hungry cat playing with a trapped rodent.

"Please...please..." Momo managed to find her voice again. "What do you want? I'll give it to you, just please don't kill me!!"

Menoly lifted the gun away from her face and smiled warmly. "I wasn't going to kill you..." Momo sighed, until she was booted in the ribs. "...I wasn't going to kill you, without permission first!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ulquiorra set strict rules. Find, but don't kill...until instructed. We have quite a few of you now." She grinned, barring sharp teeth. "The red-head and um...Rukia, that's it! They're probably already dead!"

"What?! No!"

"Ogichi is too wild to obey even the simplest instructions! He probably cooked 'em and ate them by now, the weirdo!" Menoly made a disgusted face and then turned back to Momo. "So...you'll do anything huh? You'd betray your friends one more time, just to live?"

The question hurt. Momo had tried to put her betrayal behind her, but it had finally caught up with her. Everyone had trusted her still, but if she did it again...

"Well, the choice is yours." Menoly lifted the rifle and rested the large weapon on her shoulders. "It's die alone...or live, while working for us?"

"But...I can't betray them again!!" Momo pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but that's my only offer." Menoly frowned mockingly.

Momo bowed her head and shut her eyes. "I have decided..."

*****

KARAKURA STATION

This time when Ichigo woke up, Isane was standing beside a printer. She smiled sadly at Ichigo, almost pitifully.

"How long was I asleep?" Ichigo asked dazedly. It had felt like an eternity.

"Only an hour...but I guess it's enough. Here." She handed the printed sheet to Ichigo. "This is all the address of the reporter, as well as the newspaper company he submitted the story to."

Ichigo nodded in thanks and looked around. "Where's Renji?"

"I don't know...He left a while ago, but didn't say anything." Isane frowned. "He looked angry."

"Oh, it's probably nothing. I'll call him later." Ichigo stumbled over to the door and rested against the door way for a minute. He then walked out to a small blue car waiting in the parking lot.

The drive was more exhausting than the walk to the car. He had trouble concentrating, something was bothering him.

_Renji left soon after I was taken in...and he was angry...he didn't go after the mob did he?_

Ichigo discarded the thought. He knew Renji had a short temper, but he wouldn't attack them...it must have been something else...

He had travelled to an almost deserted region of Karakura. It was mainly trees. This reporter was the only resident in this place. Ichigo checked a road map and then the address. He was supposed to be right outside the house...but there was nothing there, besides a black rectangle of dead grass.

"What the hell?" Ichigo got out of the car and studied the spot where the house should have been. "Maybe this was his old address? I'll just check in with the newspaper company." Ichigo got back in the car and drove in silence back to the busier area of Karakura. Alone with his thoughts, he couldn't refrain from considering Ulquiorra's next move.

_If he behaves like before...then he want's us to split up. Then he'll take us out one by one. But he only has two followers this time, so he won't cause too much harm._

His thoughts were interrupted by the radio crackling.

A hysterical and shaky voice yelled at him. #_Anybody?! __Anybody__?! Please help!! I'm trapped in a office building in Kita-Kawase, North-West Karakura! One of Ulquiorra's soldiers is outside-# _A loud banging was audible over the callers screams. #_Please help!! She's going to kill me!!#_

Ichigo switched changed the frequency and picked up a radio call between two women.

_#She locked herself inside the bathroom! I'll drag her out eventually, what about yours?#_

_#Well, she's tied up, the feisty bitch! She tried to follow me so I had to bind her feet as well. Stupid cops!#_

Ichigo's eye's widened and he stared at the radio, instead of the road.

_#What should we do with them?#_

_#I don't know, would Ulquiorra mind if we gave them to him in little pieces?#_

Both girls laughed hysterically.

_#Just wait another half hour. If he doesn't contact us by then...well...#_

The radio's switched off. Ichigo sighed. "I'd better clear this up first, then I'll save them!" Ichigo stepped out of the car and looked at the sign outside the door. Coincidentally, it was the headquarters for the newspaper.

*****

Renji and Rukia overheard Momo's desperate plea for help. They would rendezvous on their way to her, first stopping in at the station to get Rukia bandaged up properly. Her leg had become infected and she had trouble running, she could only walk. Renji was ambulatory, but his back still caused him terrible pain. He had to lean forward in the drivers seat so that his back didn't contact the seat. The world flew past them as the car exceeded the legal speed limit.

The plain walls of the station loomed over them up ahead. The plain glass panels which took up a majority of the front wall were dirty and cracked. They had not been repaired since the raid last year. In the short time they had to repair the place, they only managed to seal up the gaping hole in the wall where a chain gun had unleashed it's full wrath upon the station and several unfortunate officers.

Even now, the place had a haunting presence.

Renji parked the car and helped Rukia out. Together, they limped inside. The Kotetsu sisters and Kira sat at their desks, each one buried in paperwork. They looked up as one when the doors opened.

"Isane! I need you again!" Renji called out. He threw a roll of bandages at her. "I took a few supplies as we were leaving. Anyway, you have to help Rukia. I think the wound on her leg is infected."

Isane immediately set to work disinfecting the wound and wrapping it up. Kira placed a gauze patch over Renji's knife wounds. In several minutes, the job was done. Renji had explained the problem while he was being patched up. Kira had decided to go and help, along with Kiyone. Renji smiled as he looked over at the weapons closet. "Choose wisely and follow me!"

Kiyone selected an assault rifle similar to what she used last time. She had grown accustomed to the heavy weapon. Kira chose a Glock 36 and concealed it in a black leather holster. He then joined the others in the parking lot where they filed into one car and drove off.

*****

Ichigo had been seated in a comfy blue chair while he waited for the executive to come and see him. After a boring wait, the man arrived. He wore a blue suit and a black tie. He seemed rather tired as he sluggishly staggered over to his seat. He sank into the chair and sighed. "How may I help you...officer?"

"Yes," Ichigo answered immediately. "I wanted to know the whereabouts of Meiji Kumasa. He wrote an article about our organisation which was entirely false. I wanted to talk to him."

"Meiji?" The executive almost fell off of his chair. "Poor bastard was blown sky high last night! He's dead."

"What?!" Ichigo's eyes widened. "How can this be?!"

"He sent me the article last night and an hour later, his house was found ablaze. They found his charred remains inside."

"Jesus!" Ichigo looked at the blue floor. He was distracted by the sudden realisation that everything was blue here. "Is blue your favourite colour or something?"

The executive chuckled and then shook his head. "No, our designer had a fascination with the colour though. Made everything blue...freaking nut!"

Ichigo nodded slightly before remembering his first train of thought. "So, has there been any investigation into his death?"

"No. But um...wait a second. You said earlier, that the report was on you...are you the child killer he was writing about?"

"Yes and no." Ichigo growled. "It was a slanderous report. We are a police force, not a gang of murderers! That was why I wanted to personally kick his ass for doing that! See these?" Ichigo removed the bandage from his cheek and showed the horrible, jagged cut where a broken glass had hit him. He then lifted his shirt to reveal his torso entirely wrapped in bloody bandages.

The executive stared in shock. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"A mob. They read the article and attacked me! We are trying to take down a dangerous criminal but that stupid article has set us back!"

"Well, you don't seem to be what he said you were...I'll get the article to be rewritten, I'll also try and find out anything I can about Meiji. I'm a bit suspicious myself..."

"What?"

"Well, The style of the report...I don't know...it just seems as if it was written by someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I guess. And the sudden fire which started as soon as he sent the article...seems strange doesn't it?"

Ichigo frowned. The exec was right. His death was strange. It would need investigation...but first...

"I'm sorry, but I have urgent business to attend to. Good bye." Ichigo sprinted out of the room and ran for the car. Time was running out. It had been twenty-eight minutes since the radio call, meaning he had two minutes before Ulquiorra's Hench-men...or women, would kill one or both of the prisoners.

The radio beeped and a rough male voice came through. #_Ichigo, it's Renji here. Not sure if you heard, but Momo and Matsumoto are being held hostage in-#_

"I know." Ichigo interrupted. "How many are on the way?"

_#Including me, four. We're about three blocks away, see you there!#_

Ichigo drove faster, barley missing a head on collision with a truck and narrowly escaping several other potential crashes.

"I'm coming! Just wait for me!"

*****

Momo stopped screaming into the radio. Menoly's banging on the door had stopped. Curious, Momo approached the door. She knelt down on the floor and peeked under the door. She could see no-one there. She checked the ammunition left in her pistol. She had three rounds left. She forced a brave face as she slowly twisted the knob.

The door opened silently and Momo crept out into the main room. It was empty. She had a chance to escape. She jogged lightly for the exit, but in an instant, her left leg went numb. She dropped to the floor and smelled smoke. She rolled over to see Menoly casually strolling up to her, the rifle in her hands. The barrel was smoking. Menoly's eye was focused on Momo's leg. She followed her gaze and screamed.

Her whole leg below the knee was gone!

She howled in agony as the pain set in. As she shook her head frenziedly, she found her leg. It lay nearby, but it no longer resembled a leg. The blast had splintered the bone at the top and the skin was singed, making it look black . Momo felt bile rise in her throat, but she couldn't get rid of it.

Menoly clubbed her with the butt of the rifle and laughed. "This thing really works! I can't believe how powerful it is!"

Momo whimpered as black splotches appeared in the corner of her vision.

"The boss hasn't called...that means we can waste you both!!" Menoly hissed.

Brakes squealed outside and loud shouting drowned out Menoly's words. The door collapsed inwards as A man with blonde hair which fell across one half of his face came in. He rolled forwards and ended up in a crouch, pointing a Glock at the enemy. His expression was a mixture of concentration, fear and concern.

Menoly lowered her weapon and pointed it at the floor. She then raised one hand up.

"Drop your weapon!!" Kira yelled. His eyes blazed with fury. He was soon joined by Kiyone, another blonde. She held an assault rifle which seemed too big for her to use properly.

Menoly smiled. She then laughed insanely. Momo stared at her, confused. She was surrounded and had hopelessly lost, but she was laughing.

"Give up!" Kiyone snarled. "You can't escape, just drop your weapon and come with us!"

"Give up?! Give up to you?! You must be joking!! I'm not finished yet!"

Momo only managed to see the blinding flash from the rifle as it fired...

*****

"MOMO!!!" Kira almost fainted when the gun went off right in her face. It was the most terrible thing he had ever seen in his life and it made him throw up instantly.

Kiyone screamed and unleashed a burst of heavy fire. Menoly rolled behind a table and used it for cover. "You bitch!! I'll kill you!!" Kiyone shot at the table and watched it fall apart. When it crumbled to pieces, Menoly was gone. She had dived behind another desk. Kiyone let loose another spray of metal into the desk, but was soon stopped by a bullet striking her arm. She dropped behind a thick cupboard and reloaded her large firearm as well as bearing the pain of the shot.

Kira had taken cover behind the reception desk and fired twice before hiding from the return fire.

Menoly cursed and the others overheard her reloading. She leapt up to her feet and ran, dodging the stream of bullets which followed her. She leapt up the stairs and then ran to the elevator. She got inside before the cops reached her.

Kiyone and Izuru went back to the car and waited.

Inside the other skyscraper, Renji and Rukia had reached the floor where Matsumoto was held prisoner. The captor was gone and so they untied her before setting off upstairs. On the next floor, she was yelling into a radio.

"Where are you?! Answer me!! What the hell happened?! Hey!"

"Hey!"

The girl turned slowly, her one eye widened in shock at the sight of three armed police. She barely opened her mouth to scream when three guns fired at once. The blast sent her hurtling into the window which smashed, leaving her to drop four storeys to the ground below.

Kira saw the body fall out of the high window.

_At least we rescued one of them...Momo...I'm so sorry..._

The triumphant trio walked over to the car and looked around. "Where's Momo?" Matsumoto asked.

Kira averted his gaze and frowned. "You don't want to see..." The words sent the message clearly. The group all had a moment's silence for their first casualty since the massacre last year.

The girls all shed a tear and the guys stared solemnly at the ground.

The rescue, despite saving Matsumoto...had failed.

It was only then, when it was too late, that Ichigo's car arrived.

Poor Momo...The Karakura cops have lost their first officer since last years massacre. 

Please review!!


	8. Failure

**8. Failure**

KARAKURA POLICE STATION

Each head bowed respectively. No-one talked, no-one moved. There was work to do, but none took up the tasks at hand. Despite all the deaths in the past, this one had shaken them far worse than the others put together. This whole revival of the Karakura police was a chance to redeem themselves for the failure and deaths from last time. They had failed in three days.

Renji walked off from the group and entered a private room, which used to hold ammunition, but was now bare. This was his fault. All his! He formed a fist and punched the wall. His heavy breathing was drowned out by the crumbling debris of the wall.

The phone rang in the main room. Ichigo turned the phone on loudspeaker and muttered. "Hello?"

No response came, from the caller. Ichigo repeated his greeting and was answered with a sickening chuckle.

"Ha ha ha! Is that you Ichigo?" A distorted voice asked.

"Yes...who is this?"

The question was ignored by the caller. "You think you're the king around here dontcha? Well you're wrong!"

"King? What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" Ichigo screamed at the phone.

"I heard the bad news...poor little girl gets her brains spilled onto the floor right before your eyes. Nasty...Ha ha ha!!" The laughter echoed. It was the salt in a recent wound, and it stung terribly.

"You sick son of a bitch!!" Kira blurted out. "How dare you talk about Momo like that!" His eyes blazed with a fury that he had never shown before.

"Hey Renji!" The awkward distorted voice murmured. "It's not over between us either! You ran off before we could finish the round! I want a rematch!"

Ichigo turned to the red-head. "You know who this is?"

Renji nodded. "He tried to kill us in the hospital. He..." Renji stopped himself from saying what had come to mind.

"He what?" Ichigo asked.

"He...is...strong." Renji changed his train of thought. He didn't want to tell Ichigo that this new threat looked like his twin. Rukia looked equally uncomfortable.

"The king will fall from his throne soon enough. As his kingdom falls around him, he will inevitably fall with it!" Ogichi hissed aggressively. The speaker crackled as he spoke.

Ichigo was about to hang up, but Renji pushed him aside. "When and where do you want the rematch?"

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. They could not believe what he just said. Even Ogichi seemed to be taken by surprise as he had not answered. "Come on. You want another fight, then lets organise it!" When and where, your call."

After a minute of silence, Ogichi chuckled. "Now you're talking! Alright, How about outside in twenty seconds?" He broke the connection.

Renji looked outside into the street, where Ogichi stood, armed with his white butcher knife. "If I get in too much trouble, shoot him down, but until then...this is my fight! Also, watch my back. This could be a set-up!" Renji stomped off, straight for Ogichi.

Everyone stared at the enemy. He completely resembled Ichigo, except for the white skin and hair, or his black and yellow eyes.

Renji closed his eyes as the wind picked up dust and blew it in his face. His hair swept across his face and he wiped it back. His gaze was set on the ghostly killer. "Ulquiorra...Where is your master?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ogichi smirked, revealing his black teeth.

"You will die here. Even if you beat me, you will shot down before you make it across the road. You might as well spill it."

"Boss is out on a mission. He's meeting an old friend."

"Who?" Renji asked. Ogichi's grin widened.

*****

Menoly opened the door to the lift and stepped out. The place was abandoned. She stared at the corpse she created. The police girl was in two pieces, her body and limbs were intact, her head however...

Menoly looked away and left the building. She heard Loly get shot over the radio. No doubt, she wouldn't be getting up ever again. Ulquiorra wouldn't care though. He was heartless. He had never expressed any kind of emotion the whole time she had known him. He was a true monster. Nothing could distress him. That was why he was going to personally defeat the traitors, so that they would not interfere.

Menoly felt pity for the two unwitting people. One was only a child! Menoly still thought of them as friends but...if Ulquiorra found out...she would be slain as well. She would just have to stand back and let them die.

Her gaze drifted to the sky. Clouds fluttered by lazily, creating strange shapes in the air. One cloud took on a strange elliptical shape with a ringed gap in the centre. A thin trail flowed down. Menoly felt a shiver run down her spine. The cloud resembled Ulquiorra's eye, as if he were looking down on her from the heavens.

She took out her radio and whispered into it. "Ulquiorra, it's me, Menoly. Loly is dead. We managed to take down one of the cops, but the other one got away." She waited for the backlash.

_#Loly failed her task. She deserved to lose her life.#_

"How can you say that?! She's on our side!!" Menoly roared.

_#True, but if she was unfit to carry out the simplest of tasks, then she was not worth the trouble of grieving over.#_

"You creep! How can you just ignore the death of a friend like that?!"

_#When did I ever see her as a friend?#_

Menoly felt sick instantly.

_#She was only a tool. A tool to carry out my plans. If a hammer breaks, one does not cry.#_

Menoly dropped the radio. She was so disgusted she could barely even form the words to vent her outrage.

_#Are you hurt?#_

"What?"

_#Are you hurt? It is a simple question.#_

"Um...I got shot in the arm, but I can still move it a bit. Why?" Menoly couldn't figure out why he would care for her in the slightest, unless it was merely the fact that she survived.

_#Good. I wanted you to be in good condition.#_

Regardless of his evil comments before, she found herself trusting him again. She expected another nice comment but her expectations were not met.

_#I need you to help Ogichi. He has ignored my orders and set off for the enemy at their base. I need you to at least ensure an eye is taken for an eye. If you fail, well, you at least served some purpose. I shall try and get there as soon as I can.#_

Menoly placed the radio on her waist and approached a small black car which was parked beside the road. The owner sat slumped against the door, a large red stain had crusted over on the door. She kicked him aside and took the keys from his cold hands. The car rumbled into life and rolled down the road slowly before starting up fully.

*****

DERELICT HOUSE

An alarm went off and the small girl leapt up from her bed. She reached under the bed and searched for something to protect herself with, but before she did, she saw the alarm clock shaking frenziedly. She growled and slapped the machine. It's loud ringing softened to a squeak before stopping.

With a sigh, she went to the bathroom. On her way, she stared out the window at the crumbling shed. In one year, the metal structure had seemed to age. Rusted patches and holes littered it's walls. She frowned. It brought back memories of last year, when she met a kind group of people who ended up risking their lives to save her. She missed them. Ever since the incident ended, they had lost touch with each other. She wanted to see them again, to catch up on their lives, even if nothing exciting happened, it was still a friendly conversation.

She looked at her tired face in the mirror. Her pink eyes were barely open, with black bags under her eyes. She flicked back her short green hair and studied herself. She had healed quite well from the incident, but the scars remained. She turned around and looked at her naked back. A long white line ran across her spine. For months, she could not walk because of the injury, but recently, she had regained mobility. She would get the occasional back pain now and then, but not enough to be a problem.

Her gaze drifted down to the clothes she laid out for herself. She still wore all white. It was the only colour of clothes she had. She pulled the short white briefs up her legs until they were on properly and then sluggishly slipped into the white vest which remained open. She looked back into the other room where her best friend was still sleeping. He was snoring loudly and was on the verge of rolling off of the bed.

As she tugged on her black and white boots, she yelled out to him. "Stark! You're gonna fall."

Stark did not wake up, or even appear to hear her, but he did fall. His forehead banged against the floor and he cursed loudly.

Lilynette smiled. She then put arm warmers on. Last up, she reached for a horned helmet. It fit perfectly on her head. One side fell over her left eye, but she could still see out of the eyehole situated there.

Stark stumbled into the room with her and groaned. "Am I bleeding?" He asked, lifting up his fringe of wild brown locks. A small cut was on his hairline. Lilynette sighed and reached into the cupboard above her head. She took out a small band-aid and placed it over the wound.

"Thanks."

Lilynette giggled. "You'd think you could take care of yourself at you age, but you need me for everything."

"True, but most people my age don't spend half a day higher than clouds." Stark replied.

Lilynette laughed hysterically. It wasn't really that funny, but she did so anyway. She had not laughed for so long, so it felt good.

There was a knock at the door, downstairs. The two of them headed down and opened the door. Nobody was there, only a newspaper. The headline made them both gasp.

**Ichigo Kurosaki, suspect in child murder case.**

"What the? Ichigo would never do anything so horrible!" Lilynette snatched the paper and read the article. Her expression worsened with every sentence. Her eyes were wide, and teary by the time she had finished. "This can't be!" She dropped the paper and wept into Stark's chest. "It's a lie! It's a lie!!"

"**It is very true." A hauntingly cold voice whispered. "Your hero, is a murderer. Seven victims, five of them where children."**

"Who's there?!" Stark pushed Lilynette inside as he stepped outside.

"Have you forgotten my voice already? My, my, those drugs are not helping you at all, Stark."

"Are you..." Stark began to tremble.

"It is you old friend." Ulquiorra dropped down from the rooftop, an emotionless look on his face. "So, you can remember me. Do you remember when you betrayed me?"

"Lilynette..." Stark whispered, not taking his eyes off of the pale monster in front of him. Lilynette looked up at him. Stark suddenly slammed the door shut behind him as he dove in. He immediately got to his feet and roared. "Run! Get out of here as fast as you can!"

"What? But-"

"Just go!" Stark ran to a ornately decorated box in the living room. He opened the latch and took out two ivory antique pistols. "Take one and go. Jump over the back fence and don't stop. Keep going until you can't run any more!"

"But what about you?!" Lilynette asked as the large pistol was shoved into her grasp.

"I'll be fine, just get out of here. I don't want that milk skinned bastard taking you away from me!" His expression had hardened into a worried, yet angry frown. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine...I promise."

Lilynette felt tears stain her cheeks. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay by his side, but Stark's expression showed he would not allow it. She nodded and took the weapon. She tried to say goodbye, but only a quiet squeak came out. She then ran out the back door and vaulted over the fence, leaving her home and her friend behind.

She heard two gunshots, then silence. She screamed out at nothing as she thundered down a bush track behind her home.

*****

KARAKURA POLICE STATION

Both Renji and Ogichi had remained perfectly still for over ten minutes now. They stared hatefully at each other. Ichigo and the rest stood poised, ready to fire.

"One of us is gonna have to move." Ogichi muttered.

"Don't let me stop you, make your move." Renji tried to coax the odd villain into striking. The ghostly man did not budge. "Fine. You want to sit on your ass, then I'll help you sit down!" Renji charged bare handed. Rukia had told him about what Ogichi did. He had become infuriated and almost went back to the hospital to finish him off, but Rukia convinced him to rescue Momo...well, try to...

Renji wanted to beat Ogichi senseless, until he was a bloody pulp, then tear him apart. Although he and Rukia were only friends, he had grown protective over her, much like Ichigo and many others. She could cast a spell on a man and compel them to save her. It had led men to their deaths, but at least she remained alive. Kaien had died for her, and so had Ukitake...and today, Renji was ready to do the same.

He leapt into the air, extending his leg, ready to kick. Ogichi predicted the move and side-stepped out of the way, before sending his on leg out in a snap kick. Renji caught the flying limb in mid air and with a grunt of effort, twisted his arms around, flipping Ogichi over into the air. Renji then ducked under him and thrust an uppercut into Ogichi's white belly. The ghostly figure coughed and choked as he dropped face first onto the concrete ground. His mouth bled a liquid so dark it looked more like oil than blood.

Ogichi smiled and licked the fluid from his lips. He then twirled his knife and leaned forwards. "Now it's my turn!"

Renji braced himself for the charge. Ogichi jabbed straight forward, intending to pierce Renji's heart. Luckily, the angry red-head dived away in time. He then landed in a crouch ready for the next hit. Ogichi followed Renji, slashing wildly. Renji barely managed to evade the swift strikes aimed for his vitals. He turned away from a straight jab and felt the cold steel bite into his cheek. It only grazed him, but it stung terribly.

Ogichi laughed as he doubled his efforts, swinging so fast that it was barely visible. A mirage was created by his erratic slashing making it appear as if he had four knife wielding arms at once. Renji struggled to pin-point which was real or fake. He was struck several more times. He winced as his arms were cut a few times each.

Ogichi showed no signs of slowing down. His speed was insane. Renji came up with a plan though.

He dropped to the ground. Ogichi did not even notice that his opponent had fallen underneath him He just kept on swinging at nothing. Renji smirked and crouched low behind his foe.

"Hey dumbass!"

Ogichi whirled around, a surprised frown on his face.

"I'm down here!" Renji kicked straight out into the white knee of his enemy. With a jarring crack, Ogichi collapsed. "Was I too fast for you?" Renji asked as he grabbed a handful of Ogichi's hair. Ogichi tried to lift his weapon up to defend himself, but Renji had used his other hand to snatch the weapon from his milky hands.

Ogichi screeched as his knife was hurled away, far out of reach.

Renji lifted Ogichi up by his hair. His eyes glared hatefully, a burning fire behind hid pupils. "I know what you tried to do to Rukia! I know what you managed to do as well. You won't get away with it!" Renji slammed Ogichi's had into the concrete. An inhuman scream erupted from the biologically enhanced man. "Not nice is it?! I'm going to make you suffer for what you have done!"

"Aaaaaaggghhh!"

Renji lifted Ogichi's head, only to bring it back down into the ground. After three drops, a crimson puddle formed. As Ogichi's broken nose hit the ground again, the puddle splashed out onto his white clothes.

Ogichi gurgled and spluttered. His face was a hideous, mutilated mess. His nose had been flattened, and ripped open. One eye was swollen and cut. His lips were torn up and bleeding. His cheeks were covered in grazes, bruises and scars. Renji dropped him and stood up.

"It's over you freak! Have you any last words?"

"Yes..." Ogichi rasped. "You...haven't...seen the last...of me!" He dug his nails into Renji's leg and made him trip over. He then crawled to his feet. He limped away, only to be followed by a rain of bullets. Somehow, he managed to remain standing as his body was blown apart.

Before the final shots could be fired, they were interrupted by an explosion in a nearby building. A four storey building had burst into flames and was collapsing on top of itself, slowly turning to a pile of rubble. Screams echoed out of the burning building as innocent citizens were caught in the disaster.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo and the others turned their attention to the fire. They could no longer see Ogichi, somehow, the white figure blended in with the smoke and dust.

A secondary blast occurred as the top floors of the first building fell into another structure as if they were dominoes. People fled out the entrances, only to be crushed by falling debris.

The Karakura police only watched on in shock. They knew they could do nothing, the damage was done, those trapped inside were doomed.

Renji searched through the smoke desperately. "Damn you, you ghostly bastard!! It was a set-up!! Dammit!! I fell for it!! Gggggrrrrraaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhh!!" Renji roared into the towering blaze and the rising smoke which choked the sky.

Again...they had lost...

*****

Lilynette followed the trail of smoke and ended up at the old Karakura station. Those that remained of the force had gathered outside the burning structures, merely watching the people as they were incinerated or crushed.

_My god! It can't be?!_

None of them made an attempt to help, they just turned around and went inside. They didn't care about all those innocent people dying.

_Ulquiorra...was...right..._

Lilynette fell to her knees. She had come here to find help, but her...friends...were now the same as those she was running from! With no Stark beside her to confide in...she was truly alone...

The karakura cops have fallen for another one of the Espada's insidious plans. How many more times will they fail? Will they ever beat Ulquiorra and his minions? What has happened to Stark, and what of Lilynette? Find out in the next chapter.

You have read so far into the story, you must have an opinion by now. Like it or hate it just tell me. 

_**!!!REVIEW!!!**_


	9. Cruelty

**9. Cruelty**

This chapter is quite violent and nasty...you were warned! Please review!!

DERELICT HOUSE

Stark fired two shots into the front door, hoping Ulquiorra would be struck by them as he stood outside. After a minute of silence, he wrenched the door open, only to find no-one there.

_What the?! Where did he go?!_

It took only a few more seconds for him to come to a conclusion.

_Lilynette!! He's after her!!_

Stark bolted out the front door and approached a small yellow car. He kicked the window until it smashed and climbed in. He then hotwired it. The engine grumbled like an old man who just woke up from a deep slumber. As it purred into life, Stark pressed down hard on the accelerator. The tyres screeched and left black marks in the road while it sped off.

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

Isshin over heard something clattering in Ichigo's room. He frowned as he tried remembered his son leaving yesterday...in fact he never came back so who was in his room?

Isshin crept up the stairs silently, unsure why he was so scared.

_It's probably just Ichigo!_

That was what he told himself.

_It's just him. He crawled in through the window because he didn't want to see me right now...that's what it is!_

The door was closed. Whoever was in Ichigo's room was groaning in a strange way, making it sound like a dying animal.

"Son...you okay?" Isshin asked, resting his hand on the doorknob. Nothing changed, the noise continued. "Ichigo? Are you alright, you sound hurt..."

A loud thud made Isshin jump. He took a deep breath and turned the handle. He swung the door in fully and saw the large bulging shape under the sheets on the bed. Isshin smiled. "I know you don't want me to see you right now...but I just want to say that I'm glad you're home."

The shape moved. The blankets came down slightly revealing spiky hair. It was too dark in the room to tell that it was a much duller colour than usual.

Isshin sat down on an office chair next to his son's bed. The shape growled. "Calm down. I wont be long. I just wanted to chat for a bit."

"No." The reply was much deeper than normal, and sounded barely human. Isshin felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

A pale hand reached out from under the covers and grabbed his throat. Isshin coughed as he was thrown to the floor. The person under the revealed himself.

_It's not Ichigo!! It's not him!!_

Isshin screamed in his mind, closing his eyes, not wanting to see his assailant.

"Hi dad!" The attacker rasped coldly.

Isshin opened his eyes and almost fainted. It _was_ Ichigo! It looked exactly like him, except for the glowing yellow eyes. His hair had been dyed white and he looked rather pale, but it was him!

"Ichi-" He couldn't form the word as the grip on his throat tightened. He winced as his windpipe was ground against his oesophagus. His arms shook uncontrollably and his whole body spasmed.

Ichigo threw his father into the wall and chuckled. It was then that Isshin noticed something awful. He somehow overlooked it before, but there were multiple holes in Ichigo's body. He was riddled with bullet-holes...but worst of all was the fact that the wounds were slowly closing with every second!

"What...what the hell? How are...you...doing that?!" Isshin stuttered.

Ichigo sighed as the holes closed fully. He looked perfectly fine, where-as before he had been blown to pieces. Isshin tried to scream, but a powerful kick to his ribs stopped him. His head snapped backwards, hitting the wall so hard that it cracked. Isshin slumped forward, winded and beaten. Ichigo wrapped his pale fingers around his fathers collar and dragged him from the room.

"Why? Why son...why?" Isshin muttered as he was dropped at the top of the stairs. He closed his eyes as he was pushed down them. He rolled down, bumping his head several times and landing awkwardly on his arms and legs. When he reached the bottom he howled in pain. His arms felt like they had been broken a hundred times and his legs were numb. He looked around in a daze, searching for his son.

Footsteps came from the kitchen, light footsteps.

"Dad?" A girls voice asked.

_Yuzu!!_

The girl screamed and a series of thuds and crashes followed. Then a muffled scream and silence. Isshin sobbed quietly as he heard someone rummaging through the cutlery drawer in the kitchen.

"Please...please don't hurt my girls...they didn't do anything wrong!" He roared at his attacker.

Ichigo strolled in, his strange eyes glowing with sadistic glee. His hands were wet, soaked in scarlet water. Isshin growled and attempted to stand up.

"You bastard!! What did you do to Yuzu?!"

"Nothing too serious." The evil Ichigo said. He smiled, revealing black teeth.

_This isn't right! What the hell is wrong with this guy, he...he looks so much like him but...it can't be him!_

"Bye bye daddy!" Ichigo hissed. He swung his arm in a sideways sweeping motion and Isshin felt his skin tear in his leg. He dropped and realized his shin had been slashed. The obscene mockery of Ichigo wielded a carving knife.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm your beloved son..._Ichigo!_" He spat the last word.

Muffled cries could be heard from the other room. Ichigo looked up and grinned broadly. "Sounds like she wants to see her daddy..." He turned around and returned to the kitchen.

"Don't you dare hurt her!! I'll fucking kill you!! You hear me?!" Isshin roared.

Ichigo returned, dragging a terrified Yuzu behind him. Her mouth was taped shut and her arms were bound. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks stained by endless tears. Her hair was ruffled and her knees quivered frenziedly. She was so terrified, it was painful to watch. Isshin had to look away as his daughter was thrown into a cabinet and left there.

_Please Yuzu...close your eyes...don't look...don't!!_

He could feel Ichigo's presence. It made his skin crawl. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself. Unfortunately, as the knife sunk into his flesh, he immediately lost his composure and screamed so loud that the walls shook.

Yuzu couldn't help herself, she had to look. When she did, she let loose an equally loud scream. She covered her eyes just before she was sprayed in crimson fluid. She could barely stand horror movies, knowing that it was only actors faking pain, but seeing it in real life...was more awful than anything else imaginable. Her bones themselves shook and her breathing had become erratic. She took so many breaths, but no Oxygen went to her lungs. She felt as if her body was being crushed in a vice, slowly suffocating her.

Her fathers screams continued, as the creepy man who looked somewhat like Ichigo, repeatedly stabbed him. A wide grin spread across his white lips as he toyed with his victim. He was behaving like a murderous child. When Isshin felt his life slipping away, he unleashed a mighty roar. The dying roar of a mighty beast. In a fit of rage, he hurled a fist at his killer, hitting him in the stomach. His opponent stumbled backwards and chuckled. Isshin watched as Ichigo charged, knife poised to cleave his fathers head in two. As it swung down, Isshin swore he could feel the air being sliced apart.

At the very last moment, the barely living, bloodstained man caught the knife-wielding hand. His attacker wore a look of confusion. Isshin grunted as he twisted the arm around sharply, until he heard a jarring crack.

_Got him!_

The attacker didn't seem at all affected. He merely dropped the knife and looked at his broken arm.

_What the...he isn't even hurt!! I broke his arm and he doesn't even care!! What is he?!_

"Hey. Girl!"

Isshin reached out to his attacker. "NO!" Ichigo lifted his leg and dropped it down on Isshin's hand. As he screamed in agony, Ichigo took the chance to approach Yuzu. She squirmed away from him and crawled without her hands, slowly making ground between her and the insane evil twin of Ichigo. She squealed as a strong grip caught her shoulder and another reached under her. She was lifted off of the ground and carried over to her father.

Father and daughter looked into each others eyes. Yuzu was handed the bloodied knife and shrieked. The handle was slick with her fathers life fluid and it dripped all over her clothes and hands. She cried hysterically, but it did no help. She was dropped in front of him. The white hands wrapped around her tiny fist, ensuring she held onto the weapon.

"Say goodbye to your daddy!" Ichigo whispered. He forced Yuzu to raise the knife and then laughed maniacally.

"It's not your fault sweetie." Isshin reassured her. "It's not your fault. I still love yo-" The knife was buried into Isshin's chest. He gritted his teeth and winced, bearing the pain without a sound. Yuzu's hand was twisted around, making the knife do the same. Isshin roared like a demon as his insides were churned by the blade. As it was wrenched out, a wet slapping noise followed.

Yuzu screamed for mercy, but it only made the ghostly monster laugh.

The knife was raised over Isshin's heart. Isshin shared one last gaze into his daughters eyes before the blade was brought down. His eyes rolled back into his skull instantly and his body went limp in seconds.

Yuzu's screams echoed throughout the house, but no-one outside ever heard anything...

*****

KARAKURA POLICE STATION

Ichigo rested his head against his desk. It was getting late. The sun was fleeing from the world, letting the moon start it's night shift. He yawned and was about to doze off when a small hand was laid on his back. He jolted and looked up at Rukia.

"Ichigo...why aren't you going back to your house?"

"Oh, you weren't there. My family turned against me. I was kicked out." Rukia frowned and hugged Ichigo. He felt a comforting warmth as Rukia's hands caressed his back.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Thanks."

"You know...We could go to a motel or something...you know, until your family forgives you." Rukia suggested.

"I guess so, but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about that. I can pay for it." Rukia showed him a fan of notes. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you get all that?!"

"I found it." She said innocently.

"What?!" Ichigo sat straight up. "You don't just find that much money in the street!! Where did it really come from?!"

"I'm not joking!" Rukia snapped defensively. It was right outside! I found it only a few minutes ago."

"Where?"

"Around that corner, over there." Rukia pointed in the direction she had found it.

"Oh well...I guess we can go somewhere else. A good nights sleep will help us think straight. Let's go." He and Rukia walked straight out of the station and into a blue car. They drove off in search of a place to stay.

*****

FIFTY MINUTES LATER

MOTEL – EASTERN KARAKURA

After a lengthy search, they found a motel at last. They hurriedly payed their fee and then went to their room. A large queen sized bed adorned the far wall. The covers were a similar red to the floor. The walls were a plain white, with a few tiny cracks. A small television was set into the wall opposite the bed. Rukia leapt onto the bed and sank into it.

Ichigo dropped the few bags they had in the corner and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was clean and the white basin was shining brilliantly. Ichigo washed his face and studied his face in the mirror. The stress was easily apparent. His eyes were ringed in black and his frown was worse than ever. He returned to Rukia and found her lying curled up on the bed.

Ichigo suddenly had a thought.

_I'm so stressed. I need to relax. It will help me concentrate...and also...Rukia...is...beautiful..._

He smirked and wandered over to her. She lay on her back as Ichigo crawled over her. Their lips united and they kissed passionately. Ichigo's hands drifted over the buttons of Rukia's shirt. He slowly undid each one and then slid the blue top off of her and threw it on the floor. As their clothes were discarded they collapsed it each other. Rukia's slight frame melded perfectly into Ichigo, as if they were two jigsaw pieces. As time slipped by, their worries, their stress, their pain...all vanished in a night of pleasure.

They fell asleep naked. The puzzle was complete...

*****

EARLY MORNING

KARAKURA POLICE STATION

Renji ran to the door. Someone was bashing it so hard that it would soon fall in. Renji wrenched the door open and prepared to mouth off at the person who had woken him up, but he bit his tongue when he recognised the man standing before him.

It was Stark. He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair looked as if it was falling out. His mouth was shaking, as if he was unsure what to say.

"Lilynette!! Have you seen her?!"

"No. Why? I haven't seen you guys since the incident."

"Oh no! Shit!" Stark fell to his knees and cradled his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Renji kneeled down and frowned.

"Ulquiorra...I think he's taken Lilynette!"

Renji's eyes narrowed. "You can't be serious?!" Starks silence proved him wrong. "Oh crap...Do you know where she was before she went missing?"

"I don't know. I sent her off to escape. I thought he would try and get me first, but he just followed her!! I don't know where she is and...and...I don't want her to die..." Stark began to weep. It was a strange sight. Renji led him inside and asked for the other officers to try and comfort him.

"Damn! What do we do? We don't know where they are hiding, so we can't do much."

Stark raised his head and glared through clouded eyes. "I think I know where they are hiding!"

Yay! Ichi-Ruki!! But meanwhile, Isshin has fallen prey to the wicked Ogichi and who knows what he has done with Yuzu! Also, where is Ulquiorra and what are his plans? Has he really captured Lilynette? And where will Stark take the Karakura cops?

Find out In the next chapter!!

Now please review. Despite me really enjoying this story, I need to know if anyone else out there is liking this. Please tell me!!


	10. Entrance

**10. Entrance**

MOTEL

Ichigo woke up rather early. He looked down at the small woman who lay next to hi, her body nestled under his arm with her head against his chest. He softly rubbed her shoulder and smiled. He had always had fond feelings for her, but they had only kissed once, when they thought they were going to die. Last night, they had given in to their desires...and it was wonderful.

_Hmm. My first girlfriend is over a hundred years old..._

The thought made him laugh, but he did it quietly so he did not wake Rukia up. The covers were down, revealing their bare bodies. Ichigo gazed at her slight curves and sighed. Now, he would never be able to let her go. If she were to die while fighting Ulquiorra...he wouldn't cope. He would most likely join her soon after. It was a bad thought, but he could not ignore it.

The phone rang on the bedside table. Ichigo tried to reach over and grab it, but soon realised he would have to shuffle over, waking Rukia in the process. He chose to ignore the phone and returned to watching Rukia sleep.

A voicemail message played.

#_Ichigo...We-#_

The message became indecipherable as white noise interrupted. The crackling stopped every few words, creating a cryptic message.

#Ichigo...We...And...Going...To...Iorra's...As...Me...there...#

Ichigo frowned at the machine and scratched his chin. "Maybe this area doesn't get good reception or something..."

Rukia moaned and rolled over. She clutched Ichigo's chest tightly to the point it Ichigo wince. She started shuffling restlessly and making noises. Ichigo stared at her, dumb-founded. He had no Idea what was happening to her. Rukia grabbed her hair and tugged at it, all the while making noises like a frightened little animal.

Ichigo said her name over and over, hoping it would calm her down, but it did little to help. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she screamed, her eyes shooting open instantly. She was breathing heavily and sweat poured down her forehead. At some point in her strange fit, she had cried. The tears were still present on her face.

"Ichigo..." She whimpered. She then buried her head into his chest and wept.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay...no-one is going to hurt you. You are safe now." Ichigo whispered soothingly. Rukia looked up at him.

"How did you know it was a nightmare?"

Ichigo frowned. "Because I used to do the same thing. It was about Ulquiorra wasn't it?" Rukia averted her gaze as she nodded. "I knew it. He is nothing like a normal person. He crawls under your skin and haunts you every night! He is a monster!" Ichigo froze. He suddenly remembered the voicemail message from before.

_Going...To...Iorra..._

Ichigo guessed the real message.

_Going to Ulquiorra..._

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo slipped off of the bed and put his uniform on. He then searched for his gun, but realised it was kept in the gun closet at the station. He turned to his friend with a concerned expression. "Do you have your gun?"

"What? No. We all put them in that closet. Why?"

"Because Renji is going to fight Ulquiorra! If we don't get to him in time...he will die! None of us can take him on alone, we must help him!" Ichigo clenched a fist. "Put some pants on and lets go!"

Rukia slipped into the blue pants which were part of the uniform and as she put her bra on, she was dragged out of the room. "Ichigo! Wait for a second!! I'm not even dressed yet!"

"Just go!! Ulquiorra wont wait for you to put a shirt on, he's probably already set up a trap or something!" Ichigo jumped into the car and forced the engine to roar into life.

"Do you even know where we are going?!" Rukia yelled over the loud growls of the engine.

"I'm gonna find out!" Ichigo switched on his radio and tuned it to the frequency they all used. He then brought the small speaker up to his mouth. "Renji! Where are you?! Do not proceed until I get there! Do you hear me?!"

_#We're already there! If we sit on our asses, they'll just trap us, we have to keep moving!#_

"NO!! Don't!! You'll get yourself killed!!"

_#I'm not alone Ichigo. The whole force is here, so is Stark.#_

"Stark? What's he doing with you?"

_#They've taken Lilynette. And um...have you heard the news today?#_

"What?"

_#I didn't want to tell you...but...your family...#_

Renji trailed off. "What?! What happened to them?! Tell me!!" Ichigo screamed into the radio.

_#Well...they were...um...I don't know how to say this.#_

"Just tell me!! Quit screwing around and fucking tell me!!" Ichigo was becoming very agitated.

_#They're dead.#_

The car went silent. Rukia covered her mouth and looked down at the floor. Ichigo stopped the car and stared wide eyed straight ahead. His face twitched and his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel until it snapped.

_#I'm so sorry Ichigo...It should never have happened...#_

Ichigo started wheezing. His chest rose and fell erratically. Rukia undid his seatbelt and opened the door to let some air in. It didn't help at all. Ichigo's expression hardened and he closed the door and started the car up again.

"Ichigo...are you okay?" Rukia asked quietly. Ichigo ignored her and pressed his foot down hard on the accelerator. The car thundered down the road and twisted sharply around several corners. "Where are we going? You don't even know where Renji is!"

"I'm not seeing Renji." Ichigo murmured. The car turned into a small street which Rukia recognised instantly. It was the street in which Ichigo lived. Ichigo parked the car outside his house. Yellow tape was strung up around it and several marked cars sat in the driveway.

Ichigo stepped out wordlessly and stormed into his house. He tore through the tape and walked into the living room.

The first thing he saw was the blood.

It was everywhere! The walls were coated in it and it had formed crusted puddles on the floor. The carpet was scarlet from being soaked in the life fluids of the Kurosaki family. Isshin sat slumped against a wall. He was covered in jagged cuts and deep gashes. His mouth hung open in an eternal scream and his eyes were wide open.

Ichigo gagged and ran into the kitchen. He regretted doing so immediately.

Yuzu was crammed into the pantry. The door had been ripped off of it's hinges and was scattered in pieces around the room. The sink was overflowing with crimson liquid. Ichigo fell to his knees and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHO DID THIS?!! I'LL KILL THEM!!! YOU SPINELESS COWARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

A senior forensic officer approached him. "So you're Ichigo huh? There's something you need to see." Ichigo reluctantly followed the forensic upstairs. Karin's room was taped shut. Blood had seeped under the door. Ichigo turned away and entered his own room where two more officers were studying something.

One of them pointed to the inside of the cupboard door. A message had been carved into the door and then painted with blood.

_**It is time to end this once and for all, Ichigo Kurosaki. Meet me at my palace, Las noches, and we shall draw the curtain on our feud. P.S. Yuzu screamed the most!**_

Ichigo trembled and fell backwards onto his bed. Tears flowed like a river from his eyes.

"Son, do you have any idea who it was that wrote this?" The senior forensic asked.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo growled.

"I'm sorry?" The forensic said, whipping out a notepad.

"Never mind." Ichigo rose from his bed and ran from the house. He could not bear to see his family like this. They did not deserve to be butchered like that...no-one did...except for one twisted, pale man who hid in a palace somewhere out there.

Ichigo returned to the car and did not say anything to Rukia. She turned to him and asked what he saw, but the question was not answered.

"Ichigo? Wha-"

"Get out!"

Rukia stared at him as if he had just said he ate children. "What?"

"Get out of the car, now!"

Rukia frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Ichigo shrugged it off and growled at her. "This is personal! I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you to see what I do to Ulquiorra!"

Rukia stepped out of the car gazed into his eyes. A brown inferno was lit amidst the whites of his eye. He was more furious than she had ever seen him before. He was not the Ichigo she knew. He was a creature bred for vengeance. She sobbed as the car drove off, leaving black plumes of exhaust smoke behind.

*****

REMOTE MOUNTAIN REGION

LAS NOCHES

Against a rocky outcrop, a gigantic stonewalled complex loomed over the small unit of officers who stood nearby. White sand crunched under their boots as they made their way to the huge building. It truly was a palace. It was so immense that the sun could not reach the area past it, covering the entrance in shadow.

Stark had told them that this was the original head quarters of the Espada, and that they would still be based here.

Renji stopped the group and looked around cautiously. "Does anybody else have a bad feeling right now?" He asked. "I swear I can sense someone watching us."

The others shook their heads and clutched their weapons closer to themselves, hugging them.

They reached an area which had many large rocks and boulders jutting out of the ground. It was almost like a maze of rock. The strange feeling intensified as they came closer. Renji ignored it and continued on. The ground beneath his feet exploded. He jumped back and scanned the area.

Out of nowhere, a large squad of armed soldiers had assembled outside the palace. They wore all black and had balaclava's on, hiding their faces. All were armed with assault rifles and equipped with body armour.

"What the hell?! Who are they?!" Stark asked as he dived behind a large boulder.

"Renji Abarai!" A stern female voice called out. Renji peered around from behind his cover and watched the troops divide and allow a small person walk through. Renji could only make out that she was a woman, but her face was hidden by a balaclava.

"Who is it?" Kira asked, loading a clip into his automatic pistol.

"I don't know...maybe it's-'gasp'" Renji's eyes narrowed. "No...it can't be?!"

"What, Who is it?" Stark asked.

"Soi Fon. Why is she shooting at us?! Why is she siding with the Espada?!"

"Renji.. I know you are there!" Soi Fon roared. "I don't care whether this is a hideout for criminals, it does not change the fact that you have acted against the captain commanders orders. He has ordered me to eliminate you and take back those who you obtained illegally!"

"We won't surrender to you!" Izuru yelled.

"If you won't come back with me, then you shall fall in the same manner as you wretched leader!" Soi Fon aimed her rifle into the air and fired. It was the signal to attack. Her armed troupe charged forwards, yelling and firing at the retreating police. Renji led his group back to the start of the rocky maze. They hid behind the many objects and shot down a few of the first troops to charge into the open. The others learned from the mistake and took cover themselves.

A shoot-out ensued.

Stark growled and leaned out from cover. He fired two shots which took down a soldier each, the heavy bullets penetrating through the defenceless heads of the enemy. He turned back to Renji. "We can't just injure them. It is kill or be killed unfortunately."

"But...these are shinigami. They are the same as me!"

"I am an Espada. Ulquiorra is the same as me, but he has to die! I have no quarrels in shotting that bastard between the eyes! These so called shinigami of yours, are trying to kill you. They don't care for you anymore, so treat them as your enemy. We can't afford to be distracted right now!"

Renji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then leaned out and shot down one of his fellow shinigami. He looked to Stark who nodded in approval. Then, the to of them rushed out and made their way to the next set of stone blockades. The others followed, but one of them dragged themselves over.

Kira was holding his left arm. It was oozing red fluid. He let go momentarily to hold his gun and fire at the enemy. "This is for Momo!" He unleashed a volley of bullets into the troops, taking down several of them in the process. His good arm was hit by a spray of enemy fire and he dropped his weapon. He gritted his teeth as another shot hit his knee. He dropped to the ground and winced.

Both sides failed to notice the pouring rain which had been soaking them during the whole battle. They were so focused that the weather had no effect on them.

Izuru blinked out the rain and coughed. Renji helped him to his feet and handed him his gun. The two looked at each other for a moment. Kira's expression said all that was needed. His pleading eyes had a fierce rage behind them.

"I won't make it far..." Kira said, frowning. "I want to go out with pride. I shall take out as many of them as I can!"

Renji bowed his head and sighed. "Very well. You deserve a warriors death. See you Izuru. It was a fun ride."

"Yeah...Renji, just promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Make sure you kill every last one of these bastards! Too many people have died. This has to end!"

"Don't worry. I promise that by the end of the day, the Espada will be erased and this place will be knocked down! I'll kick Ulquiorra's corpse an extra time for you." The two shook hands and then Kira limped out into the war zone. Before he could even pull the trigger, he was shot twice. He bravely stood his ground and returned fire, screaming curses at them.

Soi Fon appeared from his side and brandished a punching dagger. She drove the blade into Kira's side and then wrenched it out, causing a large gush of body fluid to flow out from the wound. Kira glared at her as he fell.

"I never...really...liked you...Soi Fon!" He snarled as blood pooled around his lips.

"That's good then. The feeling is mutual!" Soi Fon unleashed a burst of fire from her rifle directly into his chest. Kira as flung backwards and hit a large rock. As he dazedly looked around, his vision fading, he lifted his gun.

Soi Fon glared at him and fired into his arm. Kira ignored the pain and continued to hold the pistol, despite his hands shaking fiercely. He struggled to aim as black splotches crossed his vision. He pointed the barrel at Soi Fon, but she ducked behind a boulder before he could glance off a shot. A trio of soldiers ran up to him, ready to finish him. Kira looked up to the sky and roared.

"THIS IS FOR YOU MOMO!!!" The deafening sound of gunfire made him wince. He managed to fell two of the soldiers, one was not going to get back up. The other would be down long enough to be easy prey for the others. The third came down upon him and slammed the butt of the rifle into Kira's skull. He began to cry red tears and he turned to Renji who was taring wide eyed at him. Kira lifted a weak arm and saluted his friend, just before the barrel of a rifle was pressed into his temple. The rain got in his eyes and he was blinded by the droplets and the spreading black waves.

_Momo...Renji...everyone...I have failed...but we will win in the end! Our sacrifice will not be in vain!_

_Goodbye...finish the job for me..._

'Boom'

*****

Rukia walked alone to the Urahara shoten. The doors were open before she even got there. Kisuke leaned in the door frame.

"So...Ichigo found out did he?" He asked.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you know?!"

Urahara looked up from the shade of his hat so that his eyes were clearly visible. They looked rather weary and stressed. "I was the one who called the police. I rang Renji as well, but I didn't want Ichigo to find out."

"But they are his family! He has a right to know!"

"True, but Ichigo is currently mentally unstable. This news will affect him far worse than if we had waited until this was all over. Now he is unreliable and reckless. He knows Ulquiorra was behind the attack so he will stop at nothing to slay him. We have lost Ichigo, he will not listen to us anymore...that is why you must do something for me..." Urahara's gaze bore straight through her.

Rukia's eyes narrowed.

*****

INSIDE LAS NOCHES

Ulquiorra watched the battle unfold outside. It appears that a tactical response team had intercepted the Karakura police and were engaging them in combat. Ulquiorra saw it as a welcome surprise. They would weaken the already inferior police and then he and his last bastion of troops will finish the job.

"Today, luck is on our side." Ulquiorra whispered over his shoulder.

The man standing behind him stepped back as if his detection had hit him like a hammer. Ogichi looked around nervously. "I took care of the royal highnesses family."

"Did you remember to clean up afterwards?" Ulquiorra asked. He already knew the answer but it had to be asked.

"No. I redecorated the house with their insides! And I left that message you asked for." Ogichi smiled and leaned forward expectantly. He assumed praise was in order.

"Well done." Ulquiorra said blankly without so much as a hint of any emotion. "It seems that lab subjects are more useful than I thought."

"What?" Ogichi snarled. "You may be the commander in this, but remember that we are one and the same Ulquiorra!"

The pale demon turned to face his subordinate. "Are you challenging me?"

Ogichi glared at him and looked down at the floor. "No."

"Good. Now tell Menoly that I want a word with her. You may leave." Ulquiorra walked back to the large screen. Ogichi stormed off.

In a few minutes, Menoly came into the large room and looked around like it was her first visit there. "You asked for me?"

"Yes. I see that you set off the charges in time. Congratulations. You have proved yourself to be far better than your former friend."

Menoly wanted to defend Loly, but she realised now was not the time. "Um...thank you."

"I want you to go to the battlefield. I want some of those officers left alive for myself, but those armed forces are threatening that. I want you to deal with them. And also..."

*****

OUTSIDE

Renji called out over the deafening thunder of gunshots. He commanded his men to withdraw for now. Soi Fon's punishment force was overpowering them, with extra numbers and extra firepower.

The small group ran backwards, still facing the enemy while they found cover further back.

Kiyone looked to her sister and frowned. "Isane, please stay here." She said sternly. "You wouldn't be able to fight these guys...and we need you alive to heal us afterwards, so stay here where it's safe." Isane opened her mouth to protest but she saw Izuru's body out of the corner of her eye and she lost the words. She sighed and sat against the cracked rock they hid behind.

"Kiyone...don't get hurt...please..."

"Sure. I'm tougher than I look!" Kiyone forced a brave smile as she ducked out to unleash a short burst of automatic fire. Judging from the screams which followed, her shots hit their targets.

Matsumoto shrieked as her arm was struck by a heavy bullet. She was thrown backwards and gritted her teeth as the pain tore through her.

Renji walked over to her and stared at the wound. "Will you be okay?"

"I don't know...I...ow! I can't move it!" Matsumoto looked down at her wounded arm.

"Shit! Where's Ichigo and Rukia?! They should be here by now! We're pinned down and totally outnumbered! We're completely fu-" Renji was interrupted by a series of loud screams from the punishment forces ranks. The gunfire stopped and Soi Fon's voice was the only noise over her soldiers agonised wails.

"Retreat!! Retreat!!"

Renji peeked out and saw the punishment force being torn apart by an unseen attacker.

"They're behind the door! Shoot the door down!!" Soi Fon ordered. Her men did as instructed and unleashed a full spray of lead into the wooden door. It splintered and fell inwards as a large spray of blood came forth. A blonde girl collapsed amongst the wooden scraps of the door. She had been the one fighting Soi Fon's army. Thankfully, her sacrifice had made a perfect distraction.

Renji made a signal to advance. His army of four swept across the quiet field and before Soi Fon turned around, Renji was already upon her. He grabbed her by her body armour and slammed her into the wall. Her soldiers all pointed their weapons at Renji, While Matsumoto and Kiyone aimed for Soi Fon. Stark swivelled his large pistol around, changing his target every few seconds. The standoff ensued in silence for some time before the first word was spoken, but it was not from any of them...it was someone else.

"Move." Was all he said. The troops turned to face him and block his path, but the man knocked them down bare handed. He then swiped two assault rifles and proceeded inside of Las Noches.

Renji craned his neck and watched the man go in. "Hey, Ichigo? What are you doing?! Wait up!!" He turned back to Soi Fon and glared at her. "You either join us or go back, but this fight is over between us for now! Got it?!"

Soi Fon scowled and pushed his hands aside. "Fine. Go ahead. You would have died either way, at least now the blood won't be on my hands!"

Renji muttered his thanks as he charged inside. His guards followed close behind.

Renji caught up with Ichigo and turned him around by twisting his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?! You said not to go in alone, so don't run off!"

"Let go Renji!" Ichigo's eyes glowed with contempt. "Ulquiorra is mine!"

"Fine, but at least let us help you get to him." Renji pleaded.

"No." Ichigo snarled.

"But...we're the Karakura cops, we're a team!"

"I am no longer in your team!" Ichigo growled. "I am alone in this from now on! Follow me and I will treat you as my enemy!" He shoved Renji aside and trudged off, deeper into the palace of the Espada.

Renji watched his fiery-haired friend march off. His last words had ripped him apart.

"I am no longer in your team!"

It seemed that their alliance had broken...the Karakura cops had disbanded...this was the worst defeat they had ever faced...Just when victory was in reach, they had fallen.

Renji's eyes widened when he remembered Ogichi's words:

"_The king will fall from his throne soon enough. As his kingdom falls around him, he will inevitably fall with it!"_

Ichigo has changed drastically since witnessing his dead family and has refused help from the others. He has even renounced his position in the Karakura cops! Will he really throw everything away just for revenge?! Will the invasion of Las Noches result in victory or bitter defeat?! What is Mayuri and Nemu doing? Where is Hanataro? Find out in the next action packed installment of Karakura cops 2: Broken shield!

Please review!! I want to know how I am going and whether you enjoy this as much as I do. I also need some extra motivation to make the coming chapters even better! So please write a short comment. Whether is good or bad, it will help more than you think.


	11. Infiltration

**11. Infiltration**

ABANDONED HOUSE

OUTER KARAKURA

Mayuri and Nemu watched as text rolled across the large monitor in the front room of the house. Mayuri's mutilated face stared in disbelief at the screen.

"What?! This can't be?!" He turned to his daughter. "Go warn the others Nemu. Make yourself useful!"

His daughter sighed and ran off.

"Humph. It looks like they outsmarted us again...they truly are intent on killing us all..." Mayuri grinned broadly.

*****

KARAKURA POLICE STATION

'knock knock'

Hanataro looked up from the report he was reading and studied the source of the noise, the front door. He got up and walked over to it, but then the knock came from the wall at the opposite end of the station. He turned around and looked at the wall as if he could see straight through it.

'knock knock'

It came from the side wall now. Hanataro called out to the visitors. "Hello. Is anyone there?" If someone was out there, they did not show it. Hanataro frowned as he reached for the doorknob. It turned with a loud creak and the door slid open. A burst of cold air came in and made him shiver. He groaned as he walked outside.

"Hello." He called again. Like before, no answer came. He sighed and sat down outside the station, waiting for the visitor to come back.

"Only one...what a waste!" A deep voice growled from everywhere at once. The voice boomed like thunder and seemed to surround him. Hanataro rose to his feet and whimpered. "Who...who's there?!"

"My name is none of your concern! Your fate has already been decided."

"What?!" Hanatoro blinked and when his eyes reopened, a whole army of white figures had massed around him. Each man wore a helmet fashioned into the shape of a skull which covered their entire head. They each held white guns which appeared to be sub-machine guns. "What?!" Hanataro asked, his voice rising in pitch to a shrill scream. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"We want...your corpse!" The soldier who stood out the front said. His helmet was shaped like a bulls skull with large horns jutting out from the side of his head. He raised a hand and his army opened fire. The whole area became lost in a giant muzzle-flash as almost a hundred guns fired at once. When the blinding white light dissipated, Hanataro, or what was left of him, lay in the gutter, slowly sinking in the puddle of rain and blood.

*****

LAS NOCHES

Renji, Kiyone, Stark and Matsumoto gazed around at the inside of Las noches. The room was cavernous and the ceiling was so far up that it could have passed as the sky, especially since part of it was painted that way.

"The ceiling is painted like the sky...That's...weird." Kiyone said slowly. She kept her voice down, not wanting to alert any foe hiding in the giant space.

Renji still had not moved since Ichigo had run off. His words had torn through him as if each syllable had been a knife hurled at him. Renji bowed his head and turned away from the group. He wanted to hide the fact that he was crying. Someone needed to be strong right now, and the others looked to him for it.

"Renji, are you alright?" Matsumoto asked, extending a hand. Renji swiped at it and retreated further away from them.

Stark frowned and walked over to his friend. Renji tried to spin away from him, but Stark punched him in the face. The others gasped as Renji fell limply to the floor.

"Ignore what Ichigo said! Don't let him get to you at a time like this! We are deep in enemy territory and must end this war once and for all!" Renji glanced at Starks, stern expression and suddenly snapped out of his state of shock. He was helped to his feet by Stark who apologised for hitting him so hard. Renji laughed it off and then gazed at his loyal followers.

"Right!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to make sure Ichigo doesn't get himself killed, but we also need to find Lilynette...plus we must get to Ulquiorra first before he sets up a trap for Ichigo." He placed a finger on his chin and stared at the cloudy roof. "Hmm. We have three objectives at once...it would be advisable to stick together, but we don't have the time or the numbers." He looked at his army with a hopeful expression. "Matsumoto and Kiyone, you'll team up and try and find Ichigo."

The two women nodded and loaded their weapons. Matsumoto struggled with her wounded arm.

"Stark, go find Lilynette. You should know the layout of this place, so finding the prison or whatever you have here shouldn't be too hard." Stark looked down at his antique pistol and sighed.

"As for me." Renji smirked. "I'm going on a ghost hunt!" He slid a clip into his MAC-11 and then saluted the others. "Good luck! If we don't make it out alive, well, it was fun! Let's hope we meet again! Alright, break!"

The three teams set off down different paths, all the while being watched by someone hiding behind the front door. The figure was hidden in shadow. It looked at the two girls running side by side, and giggled. "Target locked! Two on one...this will be entertaining!" Silently, the person dressed in white followed.

*****

Ichigo heard footsteps, but ignored them. He could also hear screaming and the whir of machinery further ahead. He paused momentarily and found a large crate to hide behind. Most of the rooms were mostly bare of any furniture, making it difficult to hide. It was a hindrance yet helpful at the same time. The enemy may not be able to ambush him, but he can't hide from them.

His thoughts were disrupted when someone rushed past with a stretcher in front of them. Ichigo could only make out a deformed hand falling over the side of the stretcher. The fingers were a dark blue colour and seemed to be almost boneless, giving the impression of tentacles. Ichigo grimaced. Thankfully, the blonde haired child who pushed the stretcher failed to notice Ichigo.

When they had left, Ichigo followed after them. The next room was even bigger than the last one and giant red pillars were erected everywhere. Ichigo stared at the strange layout and frowned.

_Shit! There could be a million people hiding in here!_

Ichigo cautiously strolled through the forest of stone.

*****

A female Espada with blue-green hair glanced around anxiously. She could hear someone muttering to themself. She slid up against the wall and approached the corner of the bent corridor. Her white uniform blended in with the white walls. She peered out and saw a foot come into view. She took out a long hunting knife from a sheath on her hip and raised it, aiming the point straight ahead. The footsteps were extremely close now.

_A few more steps...that's right...one more..._

The foot landed only a few centimetre away from her. She thrust the knife out and felt it being deflected by something large and heavy. She was knocked back and quickly braced herself for a counterattack. She charged at the intruder, blind with adrenaline. She shot a leg out and kicked him in the chest. The man stumbled, but remained standing, so she sent a combination of punches and chops at him. The man cried out in pain and kneeled down. She twirled her knife around so that the blade came out at a right angle from her hand. As she brought her arm down, the man blocked with a large ivory pistol which had a decorative lining of a lightly coloured gold. She used her other hand to poke the man in the eyes, but he rolled back in time and extended his legs, shoving her back with his feet.

The woman grunted as she collided with the wall and slumped down. She closed her eyes expecting a final blow, but instead, the man's hand was extended, reaching out to help her to her feet. She looked at the man's face and her expression lit up.

"Stark?! Is it really you?!" She beamed excitedly.

"Yes, it's me." He muttered. "How are you, Neliel?" He was distracted by something, looking off into the distance. Neliel turned in the direction he was looking, but saw nothing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left..."

"I did, but I'm not here for a happy reunion. I'm going to kill Ulquiorra later, but first, where is Lilynette being held captive?"

"Lilynette?" Neliel said. "She isn't here, she never came back."

"You mean...she wasn't taken by Ulquiorra...Oh what a relief! If she's not here then she must be safe."

"Not if she's in Karakura." Neliel muttered. "Ulquiorra sent the Exequias to raid the whole town. By nightfall, every man woman and child will be sleeping in a coffin!"

"What?!" Stark gasped. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"I can't fight Ulquiorra. As much as I despise him and his ways, he is far too powerful to be stopped by just me." Neliel averted her gaze. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. Once that man has made an order, it can only be obeyed, regardless of how wrong it is."

"That's a load of bullshit! I beat that milky bastard before! We lost many people, but we beat him! Don't you remember?!"

"I do, but you didn't beat him. The Espada still operated, just not here. Ulquiorra survived and is now madder than ever. If anything, you made him stronger."

"What?!"

Neliel sighed. "The first time he came to this town, he just wanted to spread fear about the organisation. He wasn't fully motivated to wipe out every citizen, but now, he is angry. He no longer want's to spread fear, he want's to erase this towns existence!"

"No...you mean..." Stark began.

"He is no longer playing games with everyone, he is merely waging war on this town. Your friends lost almost their entire force when they faced only a handful of Espada, but now..." She gazed into Starks eyes and her concern was readily apparent in her haunted eyes. "The Exequias number in the hundreds! They will destroy everything and kill everyone!"

"Jesus!" Stark almost fainted. "We shouldn't even be here, we need to be defending the town!" He went silent for several seconds before speaking again. "I...should be protecting Lilynette..."

Neliel opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted before she could even start.

"Come with me! I know someone who can help us!" He dragged Neliel by the hand back the way he had come, back to the entrance.

*****

LABORATORY

LAS NOCHES

A body was covered by a dusty sheet in the darkened room. Medical trays filled with rusted equipment littered the tables set up around the place. The body rose up from the flat metal slab which passed for a bed. The man was only dressed in a hospital gown. He ran a hand through his pink hair and then felt around the back of his head. He could feel the raised scar where his head had been stitched back together. He grunted as he shuffled off of the bed. He took off the gown and put on a white uniform. He the fumbled around in the darkness for something. His hand closed around a small object and he lifted it up to his eyes. He squinted at it and then smiled. He unfolded the small white object and placed the glass on his head. He looked around the room and noticed an obese, mutated being who had been dissected. The head had been hollowed out and the fragments of skull and the whole brain had been implanted into his own head.

He winced as he remembered the day when his head had been impaled by a human arm, well nearly human. He had met a scientist possibly even more insane than himself. They had fought, and it seemed as if the battle ended in the Espada's favour, but his opponent had a trick up his sleeve. He carried a serum which could activate regrowth of lost tissue, in short, he could regrow an arm...which is exactly what the bastard did...while Szayel had been eating at the stump. The creep had also removed his arm and given it to his daughter! Thankfully, Szayel had a few friends lying around to help.

Szayel had special 'donors' who would give him their organs, limbs or any other body part if he was injured. Thanks to his obese slave, Szayel could once again fight. Now, he could exact his revenge on that madman who had mutilated him...Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Szayel grasped his stomach and frowned. "I am hungry..." He rasped. Reconnecting his vocal chords had been troublesome, but Ulquiorra had abducted many smart minds in his travels.

Szayel gaze drifted over to the dissected corpse on a slab. He could smell the decaying flesh from the other side of the room. He smiled and licked his lips.

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

Rukia curled up in the gutter outside the house. Police tape had been set up but the police were gone now. A shadow fell over her and soon a small girl sat next to her. She had light green hair and wore revealing white clothes. It was Lilynette.

"Bad day huh?" She asked.

Rukia stared at her for some time before nodding slightly and cradling her head in her hands.

"I've seen better days too. " Lilynette whispered. "I...I still can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Rukia asked, still holding her head.

"That you guys are killers. I read the report...it was in the news and everything. There were even posters put up around the place, but...but..." Lilynette hugged Rukia and began to weep. "I didn't believe it! I always thought you were good people, and I still do. Whether the news is right or wrong...you're still my friends!"

Rukia smiled and comforted Lilynette. She noticed someone approaching them. It was Tatsuke. She sat down with them in the gutter and frowned. "So you know about it too." Rukia nodded.

"Ulquiorra was behind it. He did this! Now Ichigo is...is...he's just...insane! He's lost it! He went to Ulquiorra's lair to kill him by himself!"

"But he can't beat him alone!" Tatsuke yelled.

"I know! Renji's there, but I doubt he can snap Ichigo out of his rage."

"Well, Ichigo's strong." Lilynette murmured. "I'm sure he'll win, he just has to!"

"Yeah." Tatsuke agreed.

'BOOM'

'bang, bang, bang'

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHH!!!"

'BOOM'

The trio all turned at once to the source of the noise. Three houses had disappeared behind a blanket of flames. Gunshots rattled out amidst the screams.

"What the hell just happened?!" Tatsuke asked, standing up.

A group of white figures, all with skull shaped helmets marched out of the burning building. Some dragged bodies behind them, others carried white machine guns.

"I don't know who they are, but they won't be friendly!" Tatsuke pushed Rukia to her feet and the three girls ran as fast as they could.

As they made their way to the end of the street, the were knocked down by a shockwave. The house beside them had exploded and now more of the creepy soldiers were crawling out of backyards and other houses. They were everywhere!

They slowly got to their feet, crouching behind a red car. They found an area not yet infested. It was a wooden fence leading into someone's yard. They all sprinted over to it and each vaulted past the fence and rolled into the grass on the other side, they then jumped over the back fence and into an area of bushland.

As they hid behind the tree's, they watched a cloud of smoke rise from the house and the fence became ablaze.

'Gasp' The last of the Karakura cops are deep inside Las Noches, while an army of espada is terrorizing the defencless town. Who will save Karakura from the invasion?! Will anyone save it?! What will happen now that Szayel has returned from death? Will he get his revenge? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review. Whether you enjoy this story or not, feedback is very encouraging to an author. 


	12. War

**12. War**

BUSHLAND

Rukia, Lilynette and Tatsuke stopped running and caught their breath. Each of them gasped and wheezed, their lungs struggling to take in air. As they ran earlier, they had introduced themselves.

"Where do we go? The whole town is overrun by these guys!" Tatsuke asked breathlessly.

"We'll just keep running. We'll find somewhere safe eventually." Rukia began to power-walk down the path. The other two followed her. They had no choice, there was no going back.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, the ground began to rumble beneath them. They froze. Yelling was definitely audible through the bush and many running footsteps as well.

"Oh no! We're surrounded! What do we do?!" Lilynette looked around nervously. She had a gun, but it would do little against so many enemies. The low branches and small shrubs began to sway frenziedly. All of a sudden, a large group of men armed to the teeth and wearing black body armour came crashing through the undergrowth.

They stopped before the three girls and instinctively aimed their rifles at them. Someone called out and each weapon lowered in unison. Soi Fon walked down through the sea of men and smiled. "Good. More recruits."

"Who are you people?!" Lilynette screamed.

"Is that you..." someone whispered from the crowd. Lilynette pointed the barrel of her oversized pistol at the source of the sound. "It is!" The man said. The front line were shoved aside as someone ran towards her. He wore all white and carried an identical gun to Lilynette.

"Stark?" She said so quietly that only she heard it. She was on the verge of tears. Stark barrelled into her and wrapped his long arms around her. The two chattered excitedly as they reunited.

The others watched on with smiles on their faces.

"You might as well say your goodbyes right now, it will save time later on." Soi Fon said coldly. Her gaze was focused on the orange line stretching across the edge of the bush in the distance. It took her a moment to work it out, but hen she did, her face fell. "Oh no!"

"What?" Stark asked lifting his face from nuzzling Lilynette as they were two lion cubs.

"Fire...lot's of it!" Soi Fon muttered. She spun around in a full circle and her expression worsened. "They've lit the whole perimeter on fire! They knew we were here! If we don't get out of here fast, we'll turn to ash!"

Lilynette and Stark hugged once more before they rose to their feet and studied the orange glow that surrounded them.

It was then, that a deep booming voice roared out. "Go!" Seconds later, a large number of skull-faced soldiers charged in on them.

*****

Szayel was lucky to run into the Exequias. Szayel had been spying on two traitorous Espada who had encouraged a large armed force to go and defend Karakura. He watched them charge blindly into the forest, and that was when Rudobone had arrived. That man was a fearsome soldier. He came up with several plans a second after being informed of the situation. Rudobone was an ex-soldier. He was well trained in all kinds of combat and was a fitting leader for the Exequias. He had led them into many battles, carving a bloody path through the enemy. Thankfully, he was allied with Ulquiorra.

Szayel cursed. He had been sidetracked. He remembered his original goal...he was going to kill Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The fool had not changed his address since last time, so Szayel could easily find him. It couldn't be any easier.

It was a short walk until he stood outside the house. The greying walls and crumbling paint made it look uninhabited, but he knew better. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a scalpel. He stopped down next to the door and picked the lock with the medical instrument. The door refused to open, so he started to knock.

*****

LAS NOCHES

Kiyone and Matsumoto stopped dead in their tracks. They had overheard someone talking to themselves behind them for some time now. It was time to face them. The two girls turned around and gasped. Te person was right behind them.

He had short black hair which clung to his face and large eyes. His sleeves were too long for him and drooped down his arms. "Hello ladies, My name's Luppi what's yours?" A sadistic smile crept across his strangely feminine features.

Rather than answer, Kiyone shouldered her rifle and took aim. Luppi ran over to her with a speed that seemed impossible for a human. He drove a knee into her gut and then somersaulted over her body as she fell. Matsumoto glanced off three shots, the first barley missing his ear, the others flying far off from him.

"You're pretty fast." She commented.

"Thanks." Luppi grinned. "You're pretty hot. Shame I gotta do this." He shot one arm out and a series of tiny blades were flung out. Matsumoto rolled away and spun into a crouch so that she could fire. Luppi failed to dodge the bullet fully and it sunk into his shin. He grunted and fell to his knees. Matsumoto approached him ready to finish the fight, but he flung out more of the tiny needles.

Matsumoto had nowhere to run and was struck by the volley of metal pins. She was thrown off her feet and crashed to the floor. She howled in pain as her whole body was lacerated.

A sickening noise assaulted her ears. She raised her head to see Luppi getting back on his feet, his mouth wide open. He was laughing, but it sounded awful. He stopped himself and made a strange humming noise. "Alright, time to finish this!"

*****

LABORATORY

A deformed hand twitched constantly. It's owner started to rise slowly, a mechanical whirring coming from it's head.

A terrified doctor backed away and dropped the tool he was using. "H-h-how do you feel?" He asked in a shaky voice.

The patient made a deep growl which was intended to be a sigh. It's voice then changed pitch dramatically to a shrill screech. "I feel fine!"

The doctor smiled and turned away. He made for the door but before he got there, he felt cold, mutilated fingers curl around him. He was forced to turn back and face the monstrosity he had created. Before he could meet his patients gaze, his head was severed and his body had curled up on the floor, slowly disappearing in a crimson pool.

"It..." The strange man whispered shrilly. "...Is time!" The final two word came out in a much deeper tone.

*****

Renji leaned against a wall and caught his breath. He had been running non-stop for the whole time now and he was tired.

_I'm so stupid! I've exhausted myself before I even found Ulquiorra!_

A strange sensation made him shudder. He felt like he was being watched. His eyes darted about frenziedly and he set his gaze upon a child crouched in the corner of the room. He wore an expression which showed an unusual fascination. He appeared rather dumb.

"What the hell are you?" Renji asked, slowly reaching for his gun.

"Aaaaahhh. Aroooh." The child seemed unable to form words.

"Geez. I can't kill this kid! He doesn't even know where he is!"

The child screamed and ran off, scurrying into the dark corridor ahead. Renji sighed and walked in the same direction.

The child ran as fast as he could and finally found his master.

Ulquiorra stared down at him, his ever present frown fixed upon his pale white face. "What is it Wonderweiis?"

The child garbled and spoke gibberish for several seconds. Ulquiorra glared distastefully at him.

"Speak words you stupid thing."

Wonderweiss continued to make incoherent noises. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and his expression worsened. His hand shot out like a bullet and retracted half a second later. Wonderweiss failed to notice that his midsection had been ripped open and a gaping hole was left in his chest. The child looked down at the gushing wound and soaked his hands in his life fluid, captivated by the red spray.

Ulquiorra grunted and kicked him In the face, hurling Wonderweiss several metres backwards, into a wall. His head collided with the stone wall with a jarring crack and Wonderweiss never moved again. The floor was stained by a very large red puddle which covered almost half of the room. Ulquiorra sighed and walked off.

"I shall find a better place to fight. This place is tainted now."

Renji strolled into another bare room with white stone walls. He noted that the floor was red here...but it was no paint...it was blood. The child he had encountered earlier was doubled over against the far wall, his head a mess of broken bone and blood. Renji had to look away.

"Holy crap! Who would do such a thing?!" It took only a short time to come to a conclusion. His face hardened and his eyes narrowed. "Ulquiorra! I'm close!"

*****

BURNING FOREST

The intense heat was not the worst problem, the fling embers weren't as bad either. Even the falling branches meant nothing compared to the sudden wave of armed troops. Even with Soi Fon's reinforcements, the rag-tag group of survivors were hopelessly outnumbered.

Soi Fon waved a hand and her troops set up defensive positions. Stark, Lilynette and a new Espada all huddled together. Rukia and Tatsuke merely watched on as the bloodshed unfolded.

Thankfully, the orange haze made the arterial sprays almost invisible, the scarlet showers blending in with the orange sky.

Screams surrounded them. An unholy chorus of pain and death.

Soi Fon roared like a fierce animal as she unleashed endless bursts of automatic fire into the oncoming enemy. The skull-faced mercenaries tripped and collapsed as their helmets were blown apart. The white uniforms became stained with red. Soi Fon's own army wasn't holding up well. The whole left flank was almost annihilated, only a few remained to shoot at the larger number of Exequias.

"Fall back for now!! We'll lure them to a better vantage point!" Soi Fon roared. The front line waited until the others had started to move and then they fled backwards, still facing their foe.

The Exequias stopped their pursuit and fell back as well.

"Commander Soi Fon, the enemy has begun to retreat!" One of her soldiers yelled over the crackling of the hungry flames.

"Good, we don't want to be followed just yet! Hopefully, we can ambush them, that will give us an advantage next time!" Soi Fon explained. Those around her nodded in agreement and then doubled their efforts in running. The flames were spreading rapidly and the heat was unbearable.

Rukia wiped a large bead of sweat from her brow. Her sweat ran into her eyes, clouding her vision. She was panting like a dog, the air so bitter and hot that it was more convenient to not breathe. Lilynette nearly collapsed and was now carried on Starks shoulders. Soi Fon halted the group when they had reached the edge of the flames.

"Now...all we have to do is run through there." She stared at the flickering orange tongues that danced in the ashen breeze. "It won't be painless, but we should be able to make it!" She turned to the army and shouted above the roaring flames. "On the count of three, I want everyone to run straight through!! Don't stop, don't breathe and close your eyes!!"

The group nodded bravely.

"Alright! Ready...One...Two..."

Everyone tensed, their muscles fixing into position, ready to charge.

"Three!!"

The pounding of feet on the dry ground made a sound like thunder. They sprinted into the heart of the inferno, the red and orange fingers grappling with the intruders. Two men fell, their suits had caught alight and their balaclava's lost behind an orange mask. They screamed in agony as their flesh melted away. The others left them there, struggling to make it themselves.

Rukia wanted to scream. Her skin was seared and her clothes were tearing. Her eyes watered but she kept them closed. She felt near death and she struggled on, but after two more steps, her movements became sluggish. She fell to her knees and began to crawl.

_No!_

Her mind screamed.

_I can't lose now!! Ichigo needs me! Everyone needs me!! I wont go down this easily!!_

Those brave thoughts soon meant nothing. Her arms ached and she could no longer crawl. Her face collided with the loose dirt and it was warm to touch. She waited for someone to drag her out, but nothing happened other than the footsteps crashing past her.

_No...this...this can't be the end...Ichigo!! I...I.._

_Rukia's train of thought stopped. She couldn't feel the pain anymore, couldn't hear footsteps. The bitter taste of burnt gravel was gone. She opened her eyes, but it was just as dark as when they were closed. Everything was black..._

*****

RUNDOWN HOUSE

Mayuri watched the text rolling down the immense screen. He groaned when someone knocked on the front door.

"Damn. This house was supposed to look abandoned! No-one should be here!" He placed a hand on the doorknob and then paused. "Hmm." He knelt down and leaned forwards, towards the keyhole. He saw nothing.

_Damn, the keyhole must blocked! _

He moved his head around to see if a different angle would grant him a view of his visitor. Unfortunately, his work was cut short. Mayuri had a burning pain in his right eye and he tried to move back but he was stuck. The door was thrown inwards and a white-clad figure strolled in. Mayuri wrenched his head back and howled. A scalpel blade was protruding from the door. A vile sticky substance was all over it, no doubt it was from his eye.

"Do you recognise my face Mayuri?! Do you?!"

The strange looking man raised his head and stared at his attacker. His pink hair and glasses, coupled with his all white uniform made him instantly recognisable. "Szayel!"

"You did remember. I'm impressed...but did you remember when you split my head apart?!" The mad scientist clenched his fists and growled.

"I do, which is why I am shocked to see you here in such good condition." Mayuri said calmly.

"You are not the only man who can heal himself! I was revived, and so was another acquaintance of mine! We shall destroy you all!!"

"Maybe so...but we can still put up a decent fight! Anyway, I would like to run some tests on your newly formed body!" Mayuri grinned broadly as his taunt worked to full effect.

Szayel screamed and charged, swinging a new scalpel-like weapon madly. Mayuri weaved his way around the many tables and racks in the main room, dodging Szayel's wild slashes. Mayuri had no weapons in the house, but there was medical equipment...

Szayel swung in a horizontal arc, which Mayuri manoeuvred away from easily. In a fit of rage, Szayel hurled the weapon and grinned satisfactorily as it sunk into his enemies flesh.

If Mayuri was in pain, he did not show it. His toothy grin never faltered. He wrenched the weapon free from his arm and then gripped it tightly, assuming a defensive stance. "Thank you...now I don't have to go find a weapon!" Mayuri howled maniacally as he charged at his foe. He barrelled into Szayel and the two grappled. As one tried to pry the scalpel away from the other, the second would hold onto it with all their strength. When he realised it was a futile effort, Szayel pushed down on the scalpel, shoving it ever closer to Mayuri's throat. The victims eyes widened in shock and sweat rolled down his forehead.

Mayuri was a man of brains, not brawn, in a match of strength, he would lose...

The small blade hovered over his exposed neck, his veins popping out. Szayel smirked as he doubled his efforts. The scalpel dropped until it was merely a few millimetres from killing Mayuri. The scientist could feel the steel edge contact his skin, could feel it sink into him.

Szayel's laughing face became hidden by a black veil as shadow swarmed over everything in Mayuri's vision.

In his last glimpse before falling unconscious, he saw a black blur dash past.

*****

LAS NOCHES

Ulquiorra cycled through the surveillance footage of his palace. Two of his chosen victims were present...but one, the girl, was missing. The red-head, Renji was closing in fast. In a matter of minutes he would stumble in on him.

_He shall die first._

Ichigo, who was drunk on a mad bloodlust, would take some time to reach him. Most likely, he would have to go to him, but first...

"So, you have made a complete recovery." Ulquiorra whispered to the man who approached him without actually facing him. The mans head was hidden behind a tall mask.

The man replied in a deep growl. "Yes, Ulquiorra, sir."

"Good. I want you to find the girl, she is missing."

"Girl? Do you mean the young one who incapacitated me a year ago?"

"Indeed. I want her here alive." Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"What of the others?"

"If the Exequias haven't done so already..." Ulquiorra turned to his visitor, a cold expression on his pale face. "...Kill them!"

"Very well...I thank you for bringing me back for repair back then."

"I had to, you were far more useful than the others. You and Szayel were more deserving of another chance." Ulquiorra did not blink as he spoke. The visitor bowed and began to leave before he was stopped. "One more thing."

"Anything, Ulquiorra."

"Bring her quickly...the red-head won't last long!" Ulquiorra's green eyes blazed. The visitor departed through the same hall he had come from.

When he was gone, Ulquiorra watched the other corridor which led here. He could sense Renji coming. He closed his eyes and waited. It didn't take long.

"Ulquiorra! I finally found you!"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and stared at Renji as he trudged into the room. The man was smiling despite his weary eyes and heaving shoulders.

"You look tired." Ulquiorra pointed out.

Renji chuckled. "A bit, yeah!"

"Good..." Ulquiorra stated blankly. "...It will be even easier now!"

The battle has begun, and the countdown to the final battle with Ulquiorra is on! Will Renji be able to hold out until help arrives? Will Ichigo save the day? Also, who will stop the Exequias and their merciless attack on Karakura? What has happened to Mayuri?

All the answers and more in the next chapter!!

Now please review! It helps far more than you think!


	13. Invasion

**13. Invasion**

KARAKURA TOWN

The streets were empty of life. All that remained was rubble, fire, smoke and many, many corpses. Rukia and Tatsuke both wept at the sight of their town in pieces. Their friends who had survived the initial attacks last year, were most likely dead now.

"Keep moving!" Soi Fon roared. "We'll find a safe zone and then we'll rest!" She grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her to a hotel which had previously been burnt down, but was now just a blackened structure perfectly suited to hide the black uniformed troops of Soi Fon's army.

They filed inside and headed to the higher levels where they sat by the broken windows, scanning the area outside for the white soldiers. Fortunately, a long period of silence followed. Every man held their breath as the only noise heard was that of the wind. The tension rose a nothing happened other than dust blowing in the breeze.

It had been a whole ten minutes before anyone broke their concentration.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Lilynette asked innocently. Stark had informed her about the attack on Las Noches. He now looked sorrowfully at the destroyed town below. He did not answer her, he merely shuffled over and wrapped an arm around her. Lilynette felt tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sure they are fine!" Tatsuke said. "Ichigo is tough! He won't go down easy!"

"Yeah." Rukia agreed, more for herself than anyone else. She was having serious doubts about his safety. If he was still uncontrollable with his emotions, then his recklessness could very well lead him to an early grave.

"Ichigo is dead."

It made everyone freeze. All eyes fell on Stark who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're wrong!!" Rukia screamed.

"He is. The Ichigo we know is dead. I think he finally snapped when his family where murdered."

Everyone looked at their feet, staring solemnly.

"Even if Ulquiorra doesn't kill him physically...he has already buried that kids sanity." Stark closed his eyes and for a moment, everyone expected him to weep, but he managed to hold it back.

Soi Fon was distracted, standing away from the group, her gaze focused outside.

_This is bad! Really bad! Maybe I should have helped Renji...What have I done?_

It was then that a small white blur shot out from behind a house. It was soon joined by others. Soi Fon waved at her troops and they set themselves up at different stations beside the windows.

"Hold your fire..." She whispered to her army.

The Exequias were organising themselves in simple rows and columns, marching into the town square.

"Hold..."

The enemy increased their pace. The huge white blanket covered the ground as they charged. Weapons clicked as they loaded their plain white guns.

"Hold!"

They were right outside now. They were already storming nearby buildings and rounding up any who were still alive in the streets.

"Now!!" Soi Fon leapt up and leaned out the window, unleashing multiple bursts into the enemy ranks. Screams erupted from the faceless men who ran to the entrance. The masked troops began kicking at the door. The thin wooden frame wouldn't hold out for long.

"Defend the door!! We can't let them in!!" Soi Fon ducked inside away from several sprays of steel.

Her men were firing at will. One howled in pain as a bullet entered his jaw and burrowed through into his skull. He doubled over and fell out the window, down into the crowd below.

Two more fell in a matter of seconds, both slumping down where they used to stand.

"Don't let up for a second!! Keep firing!!"

Stark snatched up Lilynette pistol and with his own, began a dual wield assault on the enemy. Soi Fon followed the same premise and took up a fallen comrades rifle.

The noise was deafening. Rukia had to clench her ears to block out the noise. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. The muzzle flashes made it hard to see. Some troops fired blindly, only managing to hit something because of the sheer number enemies outside.

The white wall knocked the door the down, the sound of wood splintering and cracking made them cheer, though it sounded like a loud growl instead. It seemed none of them could talk, merely grunt or growl in a feeble attempt to convey emotion. The lower levels echoed as hundreds of feet pounded over the weak floor.

The survivors on the top level all shared uneasy glances. They were trapped. But for some reason, Soi Fon was smiling.

She pointed to the far wall where a thick plank had been laid down across to the next building. Rukia stared at it for a few seconds in shock.

_She want's us to cross that! We'll be sitting ducks!_

Soi Fon had already begun running across. Somehow, she went unnoticed. A few soldiers had crossed, a few remained behind to defend their position. The stairs were packed with Exequias, all struggling to get past one another, eager to kill.

Stark picked up Lilynette and darted across with her in his arms. Still, the enemy had not noticed them.

There were now only five more to cross. Tatsuke, Rukia and three of the covert unit. Tatsuke smiled at her friend as she left to cross to the next structure. She sprinted across and waited for Rukia to join her.

_My turn...here it goes..._

With growing dread, she approached the flimsy piece of timber. She whimpered when she first set foot on it. The whole thing wobbled. After making it a third of the way across, she lost her balance. She swayed around and tipped over to one side, standing on one leg. She couldn't stop herself from screaming out. The skull masks all turned in her direction. She was doomed. She managed to get both feet back on the plank but after three quick steps, her foot slipped out. She dropped, but at the last moment grasped the plank. She now hung vertically between two buildings, in plain sight of many dangerous soldiers. She could feel their eyes penetrating her, digging into her flesh.

As if it was planned, every single barrel rose in unison to point square at Rukia.

She wanted to scream, but her body refused. Her friends were shouting and making terrified faces, but she could not take much notice...her eyes were trained on a hundred executioners.

Rukia began to count down to her demise.

_Five..._

_Four..._

The crowd parted and a man walked through the sea of armed troops. His skull mask was shaped like that of a bull, as opposed to the human skulls the others wore. He must have been the leader, Rukia guessed.

_Three..._

The horned leader glared up at the dangling young girl.

_Two..._

His arm twitched and began to rise into the air.

_One..._

The leaders arm swung down and at once, a chorus of gunshots rattled across the town. Rukia stared at the tiny missiles flying towards her. She screamed until she felt something heavy strike her. Everything went black and she felt herself falling.

_So this is what death feels like..._

She did not expect the heavy thud.

*****

MAYURI'S HOUSE

Mayuri blinked. He was alive...and unharmed. He looked around dazedly.

Szayel was being pummelled by a woman. After several blinks, Mayuri recognized the girl as his daughter Nemu.

The pink haired madman drove his knee into Nemu's stomach and she stumbled back, only to lunge again. She tackled him and began to punch him mercilessly. Szayel's face was a mess of blood and gashes. His glasses were broken and he seemed unable to move one arm.

Nemu was thrown aside and as she got to her feet, a table was slammed onto her back. Szayel then picked up the table leg and slammed it into her spine over and over again. Nemu wailed as her back was struck repeatedly with the heavy piece of wood.

"Nemu!" Mayuri staggered to his feet and looked around for a weapon.

"Good!" Szayel faced his rival. "You're back on your feet! I'm through with your daughter!" He hefted the table leg and stared at the bolts protruding from one side. He aimed them at Nemu and then brought it down on her skull.

Nemu made a slight moan and went limp immediately.

"NOOO!!" Mayuri ran to his daughter and fished through his pockets.

"Looking for this?" Szayel twirled a syringe of the blue/green serum which was capable of healing. He threw it into the air and then caught it. In an instant, he had driven the needle into his arm and injected the serum. His flesh healed quickly, his mangled face reforming.

"You are a stubborn little man!" Mayuri growled distastefully. "Had you just stayed down I wouldn't have had to do this!"

"Do what?" Szayel challenged.

"This." Mayuri reached into his coat. Szayel braced himself and glared at his nemesis. Mayuri grinned as he slid out a shining piece of steel which bent at an angle at one end. Szayel's jaw dropped.

"A gun?! How could I not find that?! I searched through your pockets and-"

"Silence fool!" Mayuri pointed the firearm at Szayel and fired into his kneecap. Szayel fell down screaming curses. "Allow me to explain..."

"Screw you!!" Mayuri sighed and shot him in the chest.

"How unsightly!" Mayuri grumbled. "Anyway, I knew that I would need extra protection, but also, that I could be searched by an enemy at some time...so, I created a holster which is actually part of my body." Mayuri opened his coat and revealed a flap of skin which was opened up. A large hole was there underneath.

"You hid the gun inside you own stomach?! How?!" Szayel roared. Blood soaked through his teeth and ran down his chin.

"Due to the many experiments I run on myself, some organs have become either obsolete or just wont function anymore...therefore, it was a simple thing to remove them and create a gap large enough to hold a gun." Mayuri grinned broadly. "Genius."

"It is not genius!!! It is insane!! Utterly insane!!" Szayel crawled closer, only to be shot in both hands. "Ggrrrrrrhhh! You aren't a scientist!! You are just a freak!!"

Mayuri's eyes narrowed. He fired into Szayel's chest several times. If he was on target, the mans heart should have been pierced three times.

"How dare you!" Mayuri growled. "I may admit to being a freak, as you so call it...but I am a scientist regardless! Anyone who does not believe me shall suffer!"

Szayel stared with pleading eyes.

"You should be bleeding internally right now. It is flowing into your lungs, inside your heart and your stomach. I won't give you the pleasure of dying quickly...I will make you drown in your own juices!"

Szayel moaned pitifully. His throat was clogged with crimson fluid and he was oozing blood out of his nose, ears and mouth.

"One last thing..." Mayuri opened his coat again, once more showing his scarred chest. He opened another flap of skin and took out a syringe. "I always carry a spare one of these."

Szayel roared as best he could, but it only came out as a rasping cough.

"If you couldn't beat me the first time...you should have known you had no hope with a second chance. Farewell...Szayel." The strange man grinned so widely that half his face was hidden by white teeth.

Szayel glared hatefully at his killer as he slowly passed out.

Mayuri left him and injected the serum into his daughter. As she wheezed and returned from death, she saw her father's odd smiling face.

"They can't beat us that easily, Nemu!" She nodded in agreement.

"Now...We have work to do!"

*****

LAS NOCHES

Matsumoto shrieked as she was thrown into a wall. Her back collided with the stone and she crashed to the ground, landing on her elbow...her wounded elbow. She screamed again, only to make her tormentor laugh.

Luppi strolled over to her casually. "I guess you really are just eye candy! You can't fight at all!" He turned around and glared at Kiyone, who was shouldering her rifle. "And you are too slow!" He hurled a handful of metal pins at her, but Kiyone dived away from them. Luppi returned to Matsumoto. "Hmm. I wonder how I'll kill you?"

Matsumoto smirked. "Maybe, you wont." Her good arm shot out and formed a fist, just before slamming into his thigh. Luppi stumbled slightly, but did not fall. Matsumoto grunted as she slid forward. Her leg extended and swept across, tripping her opponent. Luppi fell on his face and growled. He threw a series of metal pins, and Matsumoto had no time to dodge. She howled in pain and lay down. She could not move her arms or her legs.

"HA! You thought you'd won! Well...I am stronger than that! I'll-" Luppi stopped talking...and moving. His eyes stared blankly ahead and he fell forwards. Matsumoto gasped when she noticed the bone knife sticking out of his back.

A white blur brushed past. All of a sudden, the knife was removed and something was already behind her. Matsumoto craned her neck and glimpsed a tall head and a deformed hand.

"No...it can't be?!"

"The only reason..." It screeched. "I have not killed you...Is because I have..." The voice suddenly changed to a deep rasp. "Other business to attend to." He then left.

*****

LAS NOCHES

CENTRAL CHAMBER

Ulquiorra led Renji through a large platform. It was high up, the floor below was too far to drop safely.

"This place shall suit the occasion just fine, Abarai Renji." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets. "Let us start. I am in a hurry and don't want to waste time with trash like you."

"Trash huh? Then why did we force you out of town the first time?" Renji remarked arrogantly.

"I left because I had no further need there. It had nothing to do with you and your petty police force." Ulquiorra stared right through his opponent. "If I wanted, I could have killed you all back then, but it was neither the time or the place."

"Is murder a tradition in your family?" Renji asked.

"No. But I like plans to go flawlessly. If my plan fails, then I will merely try again and succeed. This is that second attempt."

"A whole year of waiting, just for me? Wow. I feel special."

"You will feel nothing but pain soon enough."

"Shall you start, or will I?" Renji grinned.

"I will make the first move." Ulquiorra dashed forward. Renji watched his movements. He was incredibly fast. Ulquiorra came within three steps of him when he stopped completely. Renji flinched and threw his hands out to block the attack which never happened. Ulquiorra took the chance and threw an uppercut into Renji's gut. The red-head dropped to his knees and was back fisted in the side of the face before being kicked in the chin. He rolled backwards and grasped his injured face. Ulquiorra watched as if he were looking at a fly with no wings. Renji crouched and assumed a fighting stance. This made no change in Ulquiorra's casual stance.

Renji charged. He sent a flying fist, but it was blocked halfway. He then threw a combination of punches, but each one was blocked. He ducked and chopped at Ulquiorra's ribs, but the pale man stepped back and then drove his knee into Renji's nose. He tasted blood as he rocked back on his heels.

"This is even easier than I expected." Ulquiorra muttered.

"Oh shut up! I haven't even started yet!" Renji roared like a beast as he furiously sent punches and kicks in all directions. He side stepped and jumped and rolled into different spots, but he failed to land a hit on him. Ulquiorra was too agile.

After five minutes straight of non-stop strikes, all of which were blocked, Renji could only wheeze and gasp for breath.

"Congratulations, you proved yourself to be quite a martial artist...but you are far from my talents. Allow me to show you true skill." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and moved behind Renji so fast that for a moment he was barely visible. Renji's eyes widened at the sudden realisation of Ulquiorra standing behind him. Before he could bring his hands up, his shoulder blade shattered under a thunderous punch. Renji stumbled forward, but spun around soon afterwards. When he did, Ulquiorra was in the air. He stood on Renji's shoulders and then jumped again. Renji looked up to see the axe kick, but it was already too late. Ulquiorra's heel dug into his shoulder and he heard bones snap. He roared in pain as he lost his balance and dropped to the ground.

"Well done. Most people lose their arm completely with that move, you managed to only have your bones detached from the shoulder."

"You became a policeman overnight. You had no training, no skills to begin with. That was why it was so easy to manipulate and destroy your ranks. Even now, you are only slightly improved. It is rather sad that my rivals are so inferior to me."

"Save it for another time milk-man!" Renji spat.

"Amusing, despite being hopelessly defeated, you still defy me...maybe you need a little more punishment before you admit your loss."

"Maybe!" Renji groaned as he staggered to his feet. "Or maybe...I have to die before I give up!"

"How stupid. If you want to lose your life, so be it." Ulquiorra flattened his hand and drove it into Renji's chest. The red head stared at the arm which had gone straight through him.

"'urk'...'ack'...you...bastard!" Renji's eyes rolled into his skull and his body relaxed.

Ulquiorra sighed and threw the body aside.

"One down..."

Oh no!! Renji has been defeated!! Has Rukia been killed too?! What is the fate of Karakura town and it's protectors?! Find out in the next action packed chapter!!

Now please review, it helps so much.


	14. Flashback

**14. Flashback**

100 pages!!! I finally passed 100!! I know you can't actually tell...but I can.

Anyway, this chapter focuses more on the past of some of the characters, such as the main Espada. Please review!

LAS NOCHES

Ichigo weaved through the sea of red pillars and finally came to a large empty space. He could hear something banging around high up on a platform which acted as a partial roof. Someone was speaking in a cold emotionless tone...it could only be one person, Ulquiorra. Ichigo listened to the words, but he could barely make anything out. Just when he was about to leave, he heard one name.

Renji.

Ichigo froze.

_Renji? Why did he come in here? I told him to stay away from Ulquiorra! I need to get there fast!_

He set off to the next room, hoping it was just a large staircase leading up. Unfortunately, it was a small dark room littered with tables and trays, all holding medical equipment. A group of hideously mutilated corpses lay on metal slabs. Their bodies were swollen and ripped open. Organs spilled out onto the floor giving off a horrid smell. Ichigo had to clench his nose shut as he waded through the sticky mess on the floor.

Thankfully, he found the stairs at the end of a short corridor. Without a moments hesitation, he ascended the stairs...to his fate!

*****

Rukia's eyes burst open and all she could see was white light.

_I really must be dead! This is the light that I read about..._

"Rukia!!!"

_Who is yelling? Where am I?_

"Rukia!! Answer me!! Rukia!!"

_Stop shouting. I thought death would be peaceful._

"Please?! Please answer me!!!" The person stopped yelling and began to sob. The noise was drowned out by gunfire.

_Am I still here? Why? And who is that? _

The white light faltered for a moment and a blurry shape crossed her vision. It was a human, no doubt. A human with black hair.

_Is it raining?_

Small droplets splashed across her nose and made her shudder. They were falling all over her face...but only her face, she noted.

_What is happening? The afterlife is strange!_

Rukia felt something grabbing her by the waist. She was being lifted by an unseen force. She could only see white again. She soared through the white emptiness. She was a small bird flying through a great white sky. The sound of gunshots echoed in her ears. Even in death, it seemed she could not drown out the awful sound.

All of a sudden, she was dropped hard. She would have seen herself wince if she could actually see anything, but that was not the case. The drop was apparently too much for her and her world went black again...

*****

Meanwhile amidst the fighting, Soi Fon led her men upstairs. She had lost the three left behind in the first building. They were distracted by Rukia's fall and were ambushed. This battle was quickly going downhill. They only had ten of her covert unit left, plus Stark and herself. That was only twelve fighters. The others only ran, hid or screamed...not much use.

Soi Fon cursed. The Exequias still had at least seventy men left. They outnumbered her group seven to one! Only a miracle could save them now.

The Exequias split up. Half remained by the few buildings, the others had bunched off and were leaving, accompanied by the strange commander with bull-horns.

"What the..." Soi Fon watched the army disperse. "They are breaking up..."

"Could it be a trap?" Stark asked as he fired into the still existing crowd below. "Fight or flight?"

"I'm, not sure...fight for now" Soi Fon loaded fresh magazines into both of her rifles and then unleashed a twin spray into the Exequias. The move worked to devastating effect. The two whole magazines managed to mow down at least a third of the Exequias present. Soi Fon dropped one rifle and reloaded. "I've only got one clip left. I'm sure everyone else is running low. We need to conserve ammo." She ducked as a burst of return fire ensued.

Two of her men cried out as they were claimed by the enemy. One had lost his leg and hopped pathetically before being shot down. The other was hit in the neck with a bullet and staggered around for several seconds before dying.

"Alright...We will hold out for another minute or so, then we run!" Soi Fon decided.

"Well, why don't we take care of these guys first. There's only..." Stark peered out at the enemy forces for a quick moment before ducking back inside. He then repeated the movement twice more. "There's maybe twenty at the most out there. We might as well finish them."

"Alright then." Soi Fon leaned out and released a burst of automatic fire, drawing her rifle in a horizontal line. She took down six skull-faced soldiers.

Stark stared in awe at her battle prowess. "Wow. You're one hell of a warrior!"

"I'm not the head of the punishment squad and the covert unit for nothing you know." Soi Fon replied with a slight grin.

"The what?" Stark cocked his head.

"Never mind, just shoot!" Soi Fon took down three more foes.

A group of five white clad men gathered on the lower floor, escaping the massacre at the front door. They could be heard running up the stairs to Soi Fon's position. She and her army of eight squad members all trained their sights on the currently empty doorway. Seconds later, the Exequias charged in, only to be cut down instantly.

The small group of survivors let out a cheer.

"Yes!! We did it!!"

"We won!!"

"We beat 'em!"

Soi Fon turned to her men with a frown. "We have not won yet! There are still a large portion of hostile forces in Karakura. We have no reinforcements, no more spare ammunition, no rescue or evac. We are on our own for now!"

Her men all averted their gazes and frowned.

"We are still outnumbered three to one, so don't get too cocky. We move now. We'll find a new spot and then we rest. Got it?" All nodded in agreement. Stark carried Lilynette on his shoulders and Neliel tagged along beside him. Soi Fon and her troops followed.

*****

LAS NOCHES

The staircase was agonisingly long. Ichigo's legs ached when he reached the top. He found himself on the huge platform he had seen below. Sure enough, a pale white figure still stood opposite him, his back turned. Something was slumped over against a railing in front of Ulquiorra. Whatever it was, it was completely red, as if it had fallen in a bucket of paint.

Ichigo crept up to his nemesis slowly. So far, he seemed to have gone unnoticed. On closer inspection, he found Ulquiorra's arm was stained crimson as well.

"I...Ich...Ichigo..." Someone whispered. His voice was raspy and pained. It was not Ulquiorra. The red object shifted. It flopped down and attempted to crawl to Ichigo. "Ru...run..." Two wide eyes stared at him. Ichigo couldn't recognise the person through the mask of blood. "Get...help...run!"

By now Ulquiorra had noticed. He did not move, only sigh, still facing away from them both. His hands moved together quickly striking each other. It was a clap.

Ichigo never took his gaze off of the bloodied man who stretched his hands out, pleading with him. This person somehow knew him, but his face was barely visible.

"Please...Ichi...go...run...get...help..."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. The brown eyes of the victim narrowed and focused on something behind Ichigo's shoulder. "What?"

"Hi, king Ichigo." A deeply distorted voice rasped.

Ichigo turned slowly to face a pale skinned replica of himself. His twin had glowing yellow eyes and a black-toothed grin. A blue tongue snaked out from his lips and lapped up at the saliva which gathered in the corners of his mouth.

"At last, we meet. It has been too long."

"What do you mean?! Who are you? Why do you look like me?!" Ichigo screamed hysterically.

"Didn't your father ever tell you about me? That hurts!"

"What?! You know my father?"

"He is _our_ father! You mean he never told you about his long lost son?" The pale clone hissed.

"You can't mean that?!" Ichigo felt his knee's tremble.

"It is true." Ulquiorra stated. He spun on his heels and moved over to stand beside Ichigo's clone. "Ogichi here...is your brother."

"No! I never had a brother!! I won't fall for this bullshit trick!!" Ichigo bunched his fists.

"Everybody has known, but none ever told you the truth. Even your friend Urahara knew." Ulquiorra said without blinking.

"Urahara...why didn't he tell me?"

"He believed that if you found out, it could damage you mentally. That is why he hid it. But now...there is no use holding it back." Ulquiorra looked over to Ogichi. "When your mother fell pregnant, she was expecting twins. When the day of birth arrived, a...complication occurred."

"What do you mean? How do you know this?!" Ichigo roared.

Ulquiorra ignored him and continued on. "Ogichi was diagnosed with a strange illness while still in the womb. The disease not only affected his immune system, but also defected his physical appearance. His melanin levels depleted to a point where his skin turned fully white. The doctors barely thought he would survive longer than a day." Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Your parents decided to get rid of him. They gave Ogichi to the doctors and told them to cure him or just euthanize him. I was an intern at the hospital back then."

"What?! You went from a doctor to a terrorist?!" Ichigo blurted out.

Ulquiorra coughed and then went on. "I took Ogichi and sent him to a friend of mine. He was a fully qualified doctor and a professor at a local medical school. His name was Szayel Apporo Grantz. He took in your brother and managed to find a way to cure his internal problems. His physical appearance could not be fixed though, so he remained so for all these years."

"He...is my...brother?" Ichigo dropped to his knees. It felt as if he had been gutted.

"Yes...and in a way, I was his carer."

"Why? Why me?! Why did this all have to happen to me?!" Ichigo stared at his estranged brother. His glowing eyes flickered.

"It's a family reunion...brother!" Ogichi licked his black teeth.

"You aren't my brother! Even if we came out of the same mother...we are _not_ Brothers!" Ichigo growled.

"That's not fair! The king should treat his subjects with care." Ogichi hissed.

"What is it with you and this king and horses crap?!" Ichigo shouted. He was feeling a mixture of rage, fear and shock.

"You were treated like a king, you were raised properly. I was passed around to many places like a horse to different stables. But the one thing which kept me alive was knowing that one day, I would claim the throne! Today is that day!" Ogichi snarled.

"Calm down. He is mine. Go busy yourself with the others." Ulquiorra pushed his subordinate back. Ogichi grunted and tried to push past him.

"No! I want to kill him!!"

"Shut up!" Ulquiorra snapped. Ogichi immediately retreated to a safe distance and watched. "If you must, you can pick at his remains when I am done." The pale demon switched his attention back to Ichigo, his arch rival. "This is our last round Kurosaki. We shall draw the blood-red curtain on this war. The winner takes all."

"Sounds fine by me! I'll make you pay for doing what you did to my family!" Ichigo scowled. Ulquiorra's face twitched when that was said, but Ichigo ignored it. Instead, he charged, despite the bloodied and beaten man beneath him screaming in protest.

Ichigo thrust a fist into Ulquiorra's chest, but a white hand caught it just in time. Ulquiorra's emotionless eyes glared at him. "Unlike your friend Renji over there, I shall not be merciful to you!"

"Renji?!" Ichigo couldn't resist turning back to his friend. The mistake cost him dearly. Ulquiorra's fist crashed into his sternum with enough force to throw him off his feet. Ichigo slammed into the railing beside Renji.

"So...He really means business! Well...so do I!" Ichigo quickly got to his feet and charged again.

*****

URAHARA SHOTEN

A trembling Tessai wrapped bandages around the many bullet wounds on Jinta's small frame. The red haired boy had been caught by surprise and shot by a large number of soldiers. They all wore white uniforms and had face masks fashioned like skulls.

Urahara and Ururu stood near the door. Ururu handed her master a large weapon wrapped in cloth. It was a home made machine gun which he had made himself. It consisted of multiple barrels all capable of firing at the same time. Urahara had only tested it once and was still unsure of it's effectiveness. He pushed Ururu aside and ducked into a clear spot and pulled the trigger. The large spray of metal would have been devastating had it been aimed properly.

The Exequias managed to hide behind cars and other objects in the street.

Urahara tried to shoot again but the weapon just clicked uselessly. It was empty already! He cursed and threw the weapon aside. He turned to his co-workers and frowned.

"Will Jinta be okay?"

Tessai looked to the floor. "No sir, he would need much rest and extra supplies. We need to get to a hospital or-"

"Leave him."

"What?"

Urahara gritted his teeth. "I said to fucking leave him!! We need to go now!!"

"Go where, the store is surrounded." Tessai explained.

"We go down in the basement then. Now, go!" He wrenched the trap-door open and pushed Ururu to the ladder which led deep underground. Tessai frowned solemnly at his abandoned friend, then headed down.

Kisuke closed the lid of the trap-door and went into another room. When he came back, he held a large device with many wires. He slid it behind a bookcase and then hurried to the trap-door. Seconds later, he joined the others and waited. He stared at a small screen, set into the rocky area down there. It showed surveillance of the region.

_Soon..._

*****

Outside, Soi Fon and her army had reached an abandoned street. They could see a few Exequias who were spying on a run down shop nearby. Soi Fon decided to avoid an encounter for now. They climbed through a broken window and gathered inside a small house. The occupants lay dead on the floor, flies buzzing around them. The tiny group went to the bedrooms and fought over the comfortable mattresses. They had not slept in a while and it would be a nice luxury.

Soi Fon and Stark sat side by side against the wall.

"So, you used to be one of them, didn't you?" Soi Fon asked.

Stark nodded.

"So...why how did you get into such an evil organisation?"

"Well...About ten years ago, I met a guy named Ulquiorra. He acted sort of weird, but I thought he was a nice guy. He always complained about the world and it's problems, but many people did, so I took no notice of it...but then..." Stark closed his eyes and leaned his head back to touch the wall. He stared at the ceiling. "He met up with all sorts of strange people. There was a doctor who should have been locked up in an insane asylum, some old army veteran, A bunch of weird women who had escaped from prison for murder charges...the list goes on. Eventually, he formed a club. He called it the Espada...Spanish for blades or something. He promised to fix the world by erasing the problems."

"By erase...you mean..."

"Blow their brains out, yeah. All these ex-cons and veteran soldiers flocked to us and we had formed a huge group. He took us around the world, taking down drug rings, rebel fighters...actual bad people. But about three years ago, he just...kind of cracked. He just began to hate everything in life. He never expressed any emotions, or show us any care. He started leading us on missions against innocent people. They would overrun small towns and massacre the civilians." Stark wiped tears from his eyes.

"I told him that I wouldn't follow him if he would kill innocent people. He just stared at me without making a noise. He didn't even move. Just five whole minutes of complete silence. Then he smiled! He smiled for the first time in ages. He patted me on the shoulder and said 'that's fine. I'll buy you a house somewhere and you can just do what you want.' I was a fool to believe him."

Stark craned his neck and watched Lilynette rolling around on the bed, fighting with Neliel and one of the covert unit. "I met Lilynette about two months later. I had already started dealing drugs. It was nasty business, but it made me happy and so did she. We became best friends. We were inseparable, like family. It had been a year since Ulquiorra had last talked to me. I thought he had forgotten about me...I think I was glad about that."

"He didn't forget." Soi Fon finished for him. "He forced you to re-enter his Espada and that was when we encountered you."

"Pretty much yeah." Stark sighed. "Was my life story interesting enough?"

Soi Fon chuckled. "Better than mine."

"Might as well tell me...if we live to tell the tale." Stark watched Lilynette as he spoke.

"Stark," Soi Fon whispered. He turned to her. "I promise I will protect her." Soi Fon pointed to Lilynette. "If you ever fall, I will take care of her."

Stark smiled broadly. "Thanks. For a hard-ass commando, you're alright."

"That's the best compliment I've had in quite a while." Soi Fon muttered. "So, we leave soon."

"It's almost time..." Stark sighed.

The sun outside began to set and the sky went dark red. A sign of the violence to come...

Ichigo and Ogichi...Brothers?! Could it be?! And what has happened to Rukia? FInd out in the next chapter!

Now please review! I need some extra motivation for these final chapters.


	15. Brutality

**15. Brutality**

UNKNOWN LOCATION

The blackened world took on a more visible form. The white light returned, but a hint of other colours came through, despite being indecipherable smudges.

_Am I dead yet? This has lasted almost as long as my life. Am I just hallucinating or is this real? I don't know anything anymore!_

Something struck her in the chest, dangerously close to her heart. It happened again, then another time.

_I mustn't be dead! I can still feel pain...but who would attack someone who is unconscious?! I need to wake up before they kill me! Wake up dammit!!_

She felt a wet sensation her lips.

_What is this?_

Someone, or something was holding her head, while something touched her lips. Rukia tried to open her eyes fully, but they only moved a fraction. She squinted at the person who kneeled over her. Rukia failed to see any details on the face, other than spiky black hair.

_Kaien...it's Kaien._

Kaien leaned in close and placed his mouth over her own.

_Kaien...is kissing me? This must be a dream...Kaien is dead! But I guess there is no harm in enjoying it..._

Rukia closed her eyes and used her minds eye to create a proper vision of the man she loved. She found the strength to kiss him back. Their mouths locked together and the two stayed like that for what seemed like years.

_Don't make this moment end...please..._

Unfortunately, a strange muffling sound made Rukia wake from her dream. Her mouth was still closed around the other persons, but it was no longer Kaien who was above her. A pair of feminine eyes stared in awe at Rukia, who returned the gesture. Rukia searched her memory for the girls name.

_Tatsuke?!_

Rukia shied away and lay back on the soft ground, which she recognised as grass. Tatsuke rocked back on her heels and sat on the ground, averting her gaze as her face went bright red. Rukia felt a burning heat in her cheeks, she was doing the same thing.

_How embarrassing! I feel so stupid._

"Rukia!! I'm so glad you're okay!!" Tatsuke changed instantly, from a shy, embarrassed demeanour to knocking her friend over and hugging her.

"Tatsuke...what happened?"

"I thought you were dead! I was so scared, but I carried you here and tried everything I could to wake you up."

_The kiss worked._

Rukia whispered in her mind. Tatsuke seemed to read her expression and looked away, embarrassed.

"About that...I was trying to do mouth-to-mouth but...you...sort of...misjudged it." Tatsuke ran a hand through her shiny black hair. Her face went red again.

Rukia forced herself to giggle. "He he...sorry?" Tatsuke smiled back.

"What about the others? Where are we?" Rukia gazed around at the lines of trees around them.

"Well. When you fell into the crowd of those weird mercenaries...I jumped down into the crowd to save you. I had no way of getting you back to the others, so I just ran away. I have no idea what happened to them. In answer to the next question...again, I don't know. I think I'm lost." Tatsuke frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up. Without you, I would have been killed. I can't thank you enough."

"Remember what I said...I will help you get through this mess. I will protect you from these weird people in white clothes. I may not know what is going on, or who they are, but I can still fight them!"

Rukia felt strength flooding into her through Tatsuke's words. But all that strength could not help her...

"Rukia Kuchiki." The name was spoken in a shrill scream which hurt her ears. The voice then dropped to a much deeper tone. "I am here to take you to Ulquiorra."

Tatsuke leapt to her feet and bunched her fists. But then she looked at her opponent.

The man stood tall, much taller than Tatsuke. His head consisted of a tall, thin tank in which two miniature skulls floated. The drooping white sleeves of his white coat did not cover his hands. One was concealed by a white glove, the other was a deformed, seemingly boneless mass of fingers. They had turned a blue/purple colour, most likely from infection, or some type of disease. They writhed about like beached fish.

"Wha...what the fuck are you?!" Tatsuke stared wide eyed.

"I..." the deep voice cracked. "Am Aaroniero Arruruerie." He bowed.

"I...I won't let you take Rukia!" Tatsuke struggled to sound threatening. She was so petrified. Her hairs stood up and her knees were visibly shaking.

"You are of no use to me, or Ulquiorra. I shall end your part in this now, young lady." Aaroniero opened his deformed hand and a white, bone knife slid into his palm.

"Tatsuke! Run!!! Go as far as you can!!" Rukia screamed. She shoved Tatsuke aside.

"I wont leave you!! I just can't!"

"GO!!" Rukia roared. She glanced back to where Aaroniero stood only moments ago...but he was now gone.

_Where did he-_

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

A red droplet crossed her vision and she slowly, fearfully, craned her neck to see behind her. Tatsuke was flung backwards into a tree trunk. The wound was not visible, but her shirt had scarlet stains.

"No!"

"It is time Rukia." Both heads spoke in unison.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Rukia knew it was hopeless to run...hopeless to fight. She just waited for the cold, eerie fingers to clasp around her shoulder and led her away. She glanced back at Tatsuke, who was now sitting on the ground, her chest and neck oozing red fluid. Rukia had to look back, she could not stand to see her friend like that.

_Why couldn't I have just died earlier?! Why did this have to happen?!_

*****

Soi Fon roused everyone from their brief slumber. Her morose expression told them that they could all die. She said nothing, only took up her rifle and headed for the door. The others followed suite, even Neliel held a combat rifle. She had taken it from one of the others who had died.

Lilynette hugged an antique pistol to her chest. Stark still wielded the other one. With the group fully armed, it was time to go into glorious battle.

The streets were empty. The Exequias were now swarming over the shop. The army of merely eleven people set off slowly, weapons raised.

"We still have at least forty of those guys to go...so don't waste ammo." Soi Fon warned. She slid the last magazine into her rifle and then sighed as it clicked into place. "Now, only go forward. Don't turn back, or you will die! Show no fear! NOW LETS KILL THEM ALL!!!" Soi Fon led the charge.

Two Exequias turned in time to see a rain of bullets. One of them was decapitated by the stream of steel. The other was thrown backwards. Others became aware of their presence and rushed to the frontline. Soi Fon took cover behind a red car. Stark and Lilynette joined her. Neliel and three covert troops hid behind a white van. Two other covert troops rolled under a pile of rubble. Another ran to join his comrades, but was knocked down by several shots. His friend screamed and jumped out of cover to fire wildly. He mowed down four Exequias before taking a hit, and he still fought on. He roared like a wild beast as he relentlessly shot into the white-clad crowd.

His valiant struggle ended when half of his face was claimed by a heavy cartridge. He flopped backwards and landed in a pile beside two of his mates.

"Don't let up for a second!!" Soi Fon roared.

The Exequias split up again. A group of at least twenty rushed inside of the shop which was now ablaze and had walls ripped open.

"We should follow them. We can't let them escape!" Soi Fon signalled to her followers and they all took pursuit. The frontline of skull-faced mercenaries began to fall back into the store as well.

*****

Down below, Urahara watched the Exequias file into the store. He knew there were more to come, and so he waited. His finger sweated as it hovered over the trigger button.

_Nearly time...just a few more seconds!_

*****

Three of the remaining covert unit soldiers charged into the store. They hid behind a toppled bookcase and shot at the still fleeing enemy. Soi Fon, Stark, Lilynette and Neliel all hid on the opposite side of the store. The last two covert troops took up the centre.

The chorus of gunfire rose in a deadly crescendo until a great blast interrupted them all.

'BOOM'

The store fell apart and body parts went flying. Soi Fon was hurled through a brick wall and landed in a broken heap on the other side. Stark back flipped through the air and landed in the side of the van outside. The ground began to fall apart from the shockwave. Soi Fon swore she could hear screams deep underground. It had to be her imagination.

The Exequias made calls in their deep growls. They were digging through the rubble for their dropped weapons, lost in the explosion. Those that were searching dropped one by one as something in the distance shot them down. Through the clearing smoke, the silhouette of bull-horns could be seen.

Lilynette coughed. The dust and smoke was making her choke. She wiped away liquid from her face and her hand came away red. She shrieked and rolled away, only to land in a wet puddle clogged with strange, squishy objects. Black smoke made it hard to see, so Lilynette brought it up close to her face. She regretted doing so deeply. When she could see, she noticed that the thing she held was someone's intestines. She hurled them away and crawled across the broken ground, screaming out Starks name. Her life-long friend did not come to her.

She crawled across the cracked tar road, dragging her broken legs behind her. When she made it to the van, she found Stark covered in small gashes and with a bleeding wound on his forehead.

_~"You're gonna fall!" Lilynette yelled. _

_Stark did indeed fall and cursed loudly. He came into the bathroom and lifted his fringe, frowning. "Am I bleeding?"_

_Lilynette smiled and reached into the first aid kit nearby. She pulled out a band-aid and placed it on the small cut. ~_

That had only been a few days ago. But now it would take more than a band-aid...Stark was seriously wounded. His face had been charred and his clothes singed, revealing blackened flesh beneath.

Lilynette started to cry, but her tears seeped into scratches on her cheeks and made her wince. Unfortunately, the awful pain just forced more tears to flow. She rested her head against Starks chest and she desperately listened for a heartbeat. She couldn't.

She checked his pulse. She dug her fingers into his neck, hoping to feel anything. She got no response for what seemed like hours.

Soi Fon was yelling out for aid, but Lilynette ignored her. She pressed down harder on Starks throat.

"Please make it...please!!" She felt something. A weak, tiny pulse...but still something. She wanted to cheer, but instead coughed violently.

_What happened? We were all fighting and then...and then what?!_

Stark's eyelids quivered and he squinted through one eye to see his friend beside him. The other eye was clogged with the blood gushing from his head. His mouth curved upwards into a weak smile. "You...you're al...alright."

"I'm fine." Lilynette lied.

"Lilynette...it was...fun."

"Huh?"

"I...enjoyed...every second with...with you..." Stark whispered.

"Stark, don't talk like that!" She hugged him and wept into his burnt chest.

"Don't cry...I don't...like it when you...frown..."

"Stark..." Lilynette whispered.

"I...I...won't make it!"

"You will!! I promise! I will-"

"Leave me." Stark interrupted. "Get to a hospital...get fixed up...then...hide away from all this...Live a long life...live a good one...for both of us..."

"No!! I won't let you die!!" Lilynette screamed. Tears shot out of her eyes like little watery bullets. "I love you Stark..."

Stark chuckled dryly. "I'm a bit old for you...but thanks..." His eyes drooped down and his body went limp.

"NO!! NOOOO!!! STAAAAAARK!!!"

*****

Urahara retched. He watched as his life fluid left through his mouth. His torso was crushed by a large piece of rubble. It was slowly squashing his vital organs. He reached over and grabbed a hand which stuck out from a pile of debris. The tiny hand was cold to the touch.

_Ururu...what have I done? I only mean to take out the enemy...But I killed us all!! DAMN IT!! _

Urahara wiped a tear from his eyes. It was the first to flow in a long time...and it would be his last. He could barely breathe as his lungs were slowly flattened. With his last ounce of energy, he looked to the clear blue sky. It was a facade. Although the sky was perfect, the world beneath it was falling to pieces...

Urahara blinked and took a deep breath.

"Ichigo...Rukia...Renji...Karakura cops...SAVE US!!! SAVE US FROM THIS HELL!!!"

Urahara slumped forward and took his final breath.

*****

LAS NOCHES

CENTRAL CHAMBER

Kiyone assisted Matsumoto as they trekked up the long staircase. They were lucky to be spared earlier...but that freak would come back...and when he did, he would kill.

When they neared the top, a pale face glared at them from above.

"Who are you?" Ogichi asked.

"Oh crap!" Kiyone let Matsumoto down as she raised her heavy rifle. Before she could even lift it, a powerful kick knocked her backwards, down the stone steps. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the pain as she bumped into each step. She could hear Matsumoto bouncing behind her. Kiyone screamed as her face hit the edge of a step. Her nose was cut and one of her eyes had been hit. Her eyes watered and her bones ached. When she was only halfway down, she was already lacerated and bruised.

She passed out before she hit the bottom.

*****

Ulquiorra swung his fist in a sideways arc. Ichigo ducked under it and thrust his elbow out, but the move was blocked. The two attacked furiously, until Ichigo rolled past a high chop. He landed in a crouch and shot his leg out, hitting Ulquiorra's calf. Ulquiorra stumbled slightly, just enough to allow Ichigo to leap into the air and perform an aerial roundhouse kick. Ulquiorra didn't even wince as the foot connected with his jaw. Ulquiorra staggered for several seconds and then stopped to wipe the blood from his nose.

"So...You can land a hit on me. Then this fight is finally getting interesting." Ulquiorra's face twisted into a strange expression...it was a smile.

I am really getting into this story now. I can't stop writing it! Please give me a review, the extra kick will make these final chapters that little bit better!


	16. Desperation

**16. Desperation**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

Mayuri spoke into a strange radio in his house. The response from the other end sounded like a loud crackle, but somehow, Mayuri understood. "Thank you sir...Yes. As fast as you can, this town won't last long...No...no...it is too late to save this town, but they must be stopped here and now!...Exactly...Thank you." Mayuri broke the connection and turned to Nemu, who watched expectantly.

"Well?"

"I have some good news...and some bad news..." Mayuri's grin widened.

*****

EMPTY STREET

In the burning, blood-soaked streets, a young green-haired girl crawled across the ground. Her cheeks were stained from endless tears on her dirty face, and her bare flesh was covered in dust, cuts and bruises. Her white briefs and vest were bright red, still soaking in the blood of many friends. She wept and cried for the fallen, who lay scattered, not always in one piece, around her.

A few others made pained noises Screams and cries erupted from the rubble left behind from the explosion only moments ago.

The small girl dragged herself to a shining object. It was an ivory pistol. A silver plate was situated on the handle. Her own face and that of her lost friend were engraved. "Stark and Lil" Was written underneath the picture. The girl stared with clouded eyes at it. She retained her composure for a while, but inevitably lost. She hugged the gun close and screamed. The echoing scream ended in a choking wheeze as she choked on her tears.

"Gggraaagghh! Dammit!" A brutish female voice grunted. A blackened shape shifted awkwardly and used one arm to crawl forwards. It was Soi Fon. She could only use one arm, all her other limbs had been broken, shattered and split and cracked. She groaned as her stomach bled profusely. A jagged wound was present there. "Lily...nette? You're alive!" Soi Fon muttered astonished.

Lilynette only looked into the female warriors eyes. Her haunted expression told of Starks downfall.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Soi Fon looked off into the distance. "He was a good man."

"I know...he was my best friend...I looked up to him...I wanted to be just like him! This wasn't supposed to happen!! We weren't supposed to still fight like this!! We had finished it all back then, we moved on!" Lilynette yelled frantically. "We were going to go on a holiday next month!! Now Stark's dead!! Why him?! He didn't deserve this!!"

"No-one does...but...I made a promise to Stark before we came here." Lilynette stopped crying and stared at the other survivor. "I promised him, that if anything ever happened to him...I would take care of you."

"What?"

"He loved you...he didn't want you to get hurt...but he knew his lifestyle was dangerous....so I made the promise..."

"No...You can't just replace him! Stark was everything to me!! Nobody can take his place!! NO-ONE!!!" Lilynette sobbed loudly, clutching the pistol that Stark made.

"That pistol...Did he make it?" Soi Fon asked, lying flat so that she could use her arm to point.

"Yeah, he gave it to me on my tenth birthday..." Lilynette whispered through her racking sobs.

"So...what will you do now? If you don't want my aid...where will you go?" Soi Fon asked.

"The place where my only friend left in the world is currently fighting...Las Noches." Lilynette crawled to a car, which had it's doors blown off. She leaned down and began fumbling with wires.

"What are you...?" Soi Fon began.

"Stark taught me to hot wire a car." The engine roared into life. "Goodbye...thanks for trying to save him...and thanks for your offer, but I'll be fine." The car slowly rolled down the road, but quickly gained speed. Soon the car was just a dot on the horizon.

*****

LAS NOCHES

Rukia's scream's echoed on as she was dragged through the thick bushland to the entrance of the giant palace. Her captor had not made any noise whatsoever the whole time. Tatsuke's blood had soaked into his white coat and had turned a shade of reddish-brown. His free hand still wielded the bloody, knife which he used to attack her.

Rukia struggled in vain to escape his powerful grip.

"Give up." Aaroniero grumbled. "I wouldn't want you to end up in pieces before we reach Ulquiorra."

"Fuck you!!" Rukia shrieked. "I don't care if you kill me! I've already lost everything!!" Rukia stopped walking and fell to her knees, sobbing pathetically.

Aaroniero studied her for some time, contemplating his next move. "Hmm. Ulquiorra only said I could not _kill _you...I guess it will be okay if I drag you in there while you die slowly..." He tightened his grip on the bone knife and raised it above his head. As it soared through the air, his grip on Rukia lessened. Rukia pushed away from the blade and then ran off.

Her heart pounded in her chest. A hammer striking her insides erratically. She wheezed as she tore through the undergrowth. She could hear Aaroniero's angry growls and screams behind her. She risked a glance behind herself and saw nothing.

'bam'

Rukia had run full tilt into a large boulder. She staggered backwards to a thick area of bush and fell onto her back. She became lost in a sea of green as her small body fit in among the closely knit, tall bushes around her. If she stayed quiet and did not move, she could go unnoticed by her pursuer.

Sure enough, a tall white blur came past...and stopped only metres from Rukia's position. The shrunken skeletal heads rolled about inside their red pool, looking around frenziedly.

_I sure hope those things can't smell..._

Rukia stared wide eyed at her captors feet, it was all she could see of him. A tense silence ensued as even the birds made no noise. The feet began to swivel away from her...he was leaving.

_Oh, thank god...he's goin-_

Rukia felt something on her leg. It was the same size as a hand...and it had several digits. It crept up along her leg, almost caressing her thigh. She held her breath.

_He's found me! He's found me...wait..._

Rukia looked to the side. Aaroniero's feet were still planted on the ground nearby.

_If he's still there...then...what is that on my leg?!_

The hand came up along her stomach and then stopped on one of her breasts. Rukia bit her lip to avoid screaming. Something was groping her...something with thin fingers...eight thin fingers? The strange hand started moving again and stopped on Rukia's chin. She tried to look at it without moving her head, but it was not in her field of vision. The hand crept onto her mouth, it's hairy fingers resting on her lips. It was then, that Rukia could see it...crystal clear...

It was a giant spider, which stared quizzically with four tiny, beady eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

*****

LAS NOCHES

CENTRE CHAMBER

Ulquiorra effortlessly ducked under a high chop from his fiery haired opponent. Ichigo hunched over and took deep ragged breaths. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose and one arm was numb. He stared at his pale nemesis in awe. "You just wont get hurt! What the hell are you?"

"I am the ultimate warrior. I was a mere mortal once, but I have endeavoured to make myself a superior being. Years of experiments have made me such a thing."

"Bullshit! All I have to do..." Ichigo shot forward faster than lightning and raked his hooked fingers over Ulquiorra's face, digging into his eye. His hand came away covered in blood. "...Is distract you!" Ichigo smirked arrogantly.

Ulquiorra sighed and scraped out the remnants of his damaged eye. He threw the mutilated organ over the railing and down to the lower levels. In several seconds, small white fibres began to piece together and form a new eye.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Wha...how?! That's not possible!!"

"Not possible for a normal human." Ulquiorra corrected. "Had you been subjected to the experiments and enhancements that I have...you would be a real threat to me. Fortunately, you are nothing but vermin. All that awaits you is to die, hopelessly outmatched and with your family left unavenged."

"You bastard! I won't let you get away with that! My family did nothing!! They were just innocent victims in your sick, twisted games!" Ichigo clenched his fists.

"It is true, that I was responsible for having them killed, but I did not kill them myself."

"What?"

"It was Ogichi, their long lost sibling." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and made a haunting, sickening noise...he chuckled. "Rather ironic, that they were slain by a loved one."

"They never loved him!! They didn't even know!" Ichigo roared.

"Dad knew." Ogichi hissed. Ichigo whirled around and found no-one there. Something tapped him on the shoulder and he craned his neck, only to be punched in the jaw. Ogichi stood over Ichigo, a wicked smile on his face. "He even apologised before I made Yuzu tear out his throat!"

"YOU BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Ichigo leapt up and thrust his elbow into Ogichi's nose. The bones in his face cracked under the pressure and Ogichi stepped back. He then laughed hysterically. Ichigo watched as the broken face reformed and healed.

"No...not you too?!" Ichigo backed away from them.

"Ogichi is a perfect example of what you could have...if you joined us..." Ulquiorra stated.

"Never! I wouldn't even consider joining you scum!!" Ichigo yelled defiantly.

"A shame...Then I shall waste no more time. I shall end your pointless life. It would be easier if you just lay down and let me kill you, but it does not matter if you resist...you could never hurt me!" Ulquiorra flashed across he stone ground and booted Ichigo in the ribs. Ichigo groaned and spat blood as he soared across the floor, colliding with a railing.

"I will stop you!" Ichigo snarled through gritted, blood-stained teeth. He grasped his ribs and struggled to his feet. After taking one step, he was struck off his feet by Ogichi. Ichigo's head collided first. For a moment, Ichigo was blinded, only a bright light crossed his vision. It soon formed into two pale, twisted creatures...creatures who had once been human, but through their sickening obsessions with strength, had become nothing more than beasts.

"No matter how many times you say you will win, it wont change your fate. You are alone, outnumbered and outmatched and unarmed. You couldn't hope to even make us fall to our knees." Ulquiorra chopped Ichigo in the throat and revelled in the choking gasps which resulted from it.

"You are hopeless!" Ogichi hissed. "Why not quit now?"

"Never!" Ichigo again rose to his feet, albeit shaking and weak. "I...will...never...g-"

"Give up!"

All eyes fell on the small girl who strolled into the room. Her bare flesh was riddled with cuts and stained red. Her light green hair was matted to her forehead, either from sweat or something else. Her pink eyes blazed.

"Lilynette?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

Lilynette walked over to them. Ichigo expected Ulquiorra to attack her, but instead, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

*****

OUTSIDE LAS NOCHES

FOREST

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! Get it off!! Get it off!!!" Rukia swatted the spider away and then rolled away. She could hear the bush nearby get pushed aside as Aaroniero made his way through to her.

Rukia yelped and got to her feet, immediately sprinting. She headed towards the stone palace, but it was too late to change direction. All she could do was head inside and hopefully, get far ahead of Aaroniero who was still wading through the undergrowth outside. She ran to the front door which had been blown apart. Corpses and their discarded weapons were scattered about everywhere. Rukia froze.

_Guns...they are everywhere!! I might have a chance after all!!_

She leapt onto a rifle, which was still in the grip of it's owner. After a few seconds of wrestling with the cold, stiff fingers, she set free the weapon. She then wandered over to another corpse and retrieved some spare ammunition. The current clip in her rifle was empty, so she reloaded while time still allowed.

_I have maybe ten seconds to get out of here before he finds me!_

She hurriedly picked up another rifle and then jogged over to the next room.

"I see you girl!" Aaroniero said in both voices.

"Crap!" Rukia leaned out and fired blindly. She unleashed at least ten bullets, only one hit something and it was Aaroniero's foot. He didn't even take notice. Rukia screeched and bolted. She turned back around and started running backwards, shooting at the eerie monstrosity which pursued her. Somehow, Aaroniero manoeuvred around each bullet with a strange grace which betrayed his ghastly appearance.

Rukia pulled the trigger again and the gun clicked.

_Empty! Shit!_

Rukia hurled the weapon aside and aimed the second, full rifle at her foe. She lined up a shot perfectly, but failed to notice the body on the floor in front of her. She tripped and her rifle was flung to the opposite side. Rukia rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to the gun. Her hand came within centimetres of it when something grabbed her leg. She was dragged roughly backwards.

"You have been more of a nuisance than I anticipated!"

Rukia noticed Aaroniero's weak grip on his knife out of the corner of her eye. She shot her leg out and kicked his hand. The knife fell to the floor in easy reach of both of them. Rukia lunged at it and then drove the blade hilt-deep into Aaroniero's shin. The tip of the blade protruded from the other side.

Aaroniero's heads both screamed in pain making a horrible noise which sounded completely inhuman, but Aaroniero ever really did sound human anyway.

Rukia performed a half backwards roll, but then leapt up to her feet in the opposite direction. Aaroniero swiped at her with his deformed hand, but she ducked under it. Rukia then drove her knee into the soft flesh of his stomach. The two heads roared curses at her as she kicked him in the chest and then cart wheeled backwards, closer to the rifle.

Aaroniero pulled the knife free from his leg and then threw it across the room. Rukia failed to dodge and was struck in the left shoulder. The impact knocked her to the ground, but ever closer to the rifle. She used her free hand to crawl even closer. Unfortunately, her opponent noticed what she was doing and was now strolling quickly over to her. Rukia reached out to grab it, but her hand was stomped on. She wailed as she felt the bones rattle. Aaroniero lifted the rifle and pointed the barrel between Rukia's wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Farewell, girl!"

Rukia rolled to the side and then wrenched the blade out of her shoulder. She ignored the pain and stepped into Aaroniero's stomach. From there, she had a free shot at his arm. The blade sliced clean through the deformed limb. The gun was still held in the hand as if was detached from it's body. Rukia then changed her grip on the knife, now having the blade come out from the bottom of her hand, rather than the top. She drew her hand back, raking it across Aaroniero's stomach. The attack worked, but not well enough.

Aaroniero growled like a beast. "YOU STUPID.." His voice turned shrill. "BITCH!!!" He grabbed Rukia's knife-wielding hand and tried to steal the weapon from her. The two wrestled for sometime, until Rukia thought of a plan. She let go of the blade as Aaroniero was about to pull with much force. He fell back and staggered. Meanwhile, Rukia bent down and picked up Aaroniero's amputated arm. She wrapped her fingers around the now cold lifeless digits which still held the trigger on the rifle. Rukia tugged her finger back and the rifle let loose a spray of bullets. Miraculously, each one hit the enemy and Aaroniero was punched full of holes.

Rukia raised the barrel slightly and shot the glass capsule which held the heads. The tank smashed and glass flew everywhere. One head fell onto the floor and rolled around in circles. The other had become impaled on a shard of glass left in the tank.

The deep voice roared defiantly, even as it's host body collapsed.

"YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN ME!!!"

Rukia knelt down and picked up the head and began juggling it like a ball. She then hurled it with all her might, at the wall. The head splattered over the stone wall and left purplish black stains on the wall.

"One down." Rukia whispered to herself. She then set off deeper into Las Noches.

*****

RUINS OF KARAKURA TOWN

Twelve Exequias gathered together in the street. Rudobone nodded with appreciation as the occupants of nearby houses were dragged out and killed.

"Excellent. We have succeeded in taking this town." Rudobone tilted his horned head and looked at the orange sky. "The neighbouring towns will not show such resistance. It will be easier than it was here. Let us go." He led the march. They had conquered Karakura town...now it would be the neighbouring towns, then they would march on and take over the country!

The Exequias growled in unison. It was the closest to a cheer they would ever get.

*****

Soi Fon had no idea how long she had been dragging herself through blood choked gutters and smoky streets. She passed lines and lines of rotting corpses, thankfully, she did not know anyone personally here...except...

"Don't worry Yoruichi...I'll save you!"

*****

Mayuri and his daughter opened the door to their shelter and let the visitor in.

"Ms Yoruichi. You survived, congratulations." Mayuri chattered excitedly.

"Yes. Where are the others? Where is Soi Fon and her covert squad?"

"All dead." Nemu answered.

"What?!" Yoruichi turned to her and stared wide eyed.

"Soi Fon was found amidst the wreckage of an explosion outside the Urahara Shoten. I checked for a heart beat and found none, but judging from her injuries she would not have lived long anyway."

"No...it can't be?! Are they that strong?!" Yoruichi stared at the floor.

"They have already won. They have executed the people of Karakura and laid waste to the city. Now, they are moving on to the next town." Nemu said emotionlessly.

"You can't be serious?! They destroyed the whole town?!"

"Yes. We also have lost contact with Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Kiyone Kotetsu and Rangiku Matsumoto." Nemu recited the names robotically.

"So...who have we contacted?" Yoruichi looked around.

"Only us and Isane." Mayuri replied. "Everyone else is either dead, or in the process of doing so."

"Then what do we do?" Yoruichi asked, her voice revealing her agitated state.

Mayuri grinned. "We wait."

The war is over...Karakura is gone, now it's all up to the Karakura cops to end the terror caused by the Espada. Can Ichigo, Renji and Rukia defeat Ulquiorra once and for all?! What is Mayuri waiting for? Who has survived the bloodbath? Find out the next thrilling, action packed installment : Broken Shield. Dont miss it!

I am absolutely loving this story! I just can't stop writing! But pplease tell me what you think. Did you like it? Hate it? Just tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	17. Broken Shield

**17. Broken Shield **

LAS NOCHES

Rukia ran through endless rooms. All were bare, stonewalled spaces which looked identical to the first. At last she came to a different place, it was a laboratory...or a torture chamber, it could have been both.

Bloodied instruments clogged rusted trays and dissected corpses lay on cold metal slabs. It reminded her of the time she saw her brother, cold and lifeless, sleeping in the morgue, never to awake. It forced tears to her eyes.

She hurried past into the next chamber. Two still bodies were situated at the base of a large staircase. She recognised them as Kiyone and Matsumoto. Rukia ran over to them and checked their vital signs. They were unconscious, but alive. She would tend to them later, but first...she had to find Ulquiorra.

She leapt up three stairs at a time, the rifle slapping her with each jump. Her shoulder bled profusely, leaving a crimson trail behind her. She clenched her teeth and tried to take her mind of of the pain. When she neared the top, she noticed four figures. Two lay on the ground, the others stood beside them. The two men standing wore full white, and their skin was a pale, milky tone. One had wild black hair, Ulquiorra, and the other had a similar hair style to Ichigo, only grey. It was most likely Ogichi, the insane killer who tried to attack her in the hospital.

One of the people lying down had orange and red hair. Rukia realised that the red patches were blood. Ichigo was hurt...badly, but the last person on the ground was a mess of blood and long hair. The ground around him was a disgusting red puddle.

Rukia gasped and Ogichi spun on his heels to face her. Despite being far away from him, she could see the black grin spread across his face.

"Hello little miss! Another girl joins us!"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked. It was then that Ulquiorra turned around, and so did the small girl who clung to him. "Lilynette? What is she doing with Ulquiorra?" Rukia mused aloud.

"She has come to her senses." Ulquiorra answered. "She knows that her safety relies upon her alliance with us. So far, only she has done the right thing. This orange haired little pest!" Ulquiorra lifted Ichigo by his hair and smiled when Ichigo screamed. "He was too defiant. So I punished him." Ulquiorra threw him into the railing.

"Ichigo!!"

"Forget him. If you want to survive, you might want to start firing, because we don't go down easy."

"Shut up!" Rukia shouldered the rifle and took aim. She unleashed a full spray into Ogichi's centre mass, tearing his mid-section apart. Ogichi chuckled as he reformed.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" Ogichi laughed hysterically. He charged madly, teeth bared like a wild animal. Rukia screamed and let loose another devastating blast from her rifle, only this time, aiming for his head. A clean hole was made through his skull, but it only sealed over in seconds.

The gap was quickly closing. There was now only ten metres between them. Rukia fired wildly in a panic and missed every shot. Ogichi howled ecstatically as he closed in. He was merely a few steps from her. Rukia struggled to aim. She almost lined up a shot, when Ogichi tackled her. The two fell to the floor and rolled about in a grapple. Ogichi's teeth hovered over her neck.

_He's going to bite me?! Well I can change that!_

Rukia jerked her head suddenly and head butted Ogichi. He rolled off of her and grasped his jaw, his smile fading into a bestial snarl.

"You're dead!"

"I won't lose to you! I can't!" Rukia got to her feet and glared at her foe. He was far stronger, faster and durable than her...but there was one thing that could change that...the gun! Rukia looked around for it, but it was gone.

_NO! Where is the rifle?!_

"Can't find your little toy, can you?" Ogichi taunted. "Tough luck, it's hand to hand now!"

Rukia cursed quietly and looked around one last time. Ogichi took the distraction as a chance to charge and he crossed the ground so quickly that he was on Rukia before she even noticed he was moving. He barrelled into her and knocked her head first into the railing. One of her arms fell through the gap and dangled over the edge of the platform. Ogichi snatched the wrist on that hand and swung it around the thin steel pillar of the railing. Rukia's arm twisted awkwardly and she felt waves of pain rush through her shoulder and her body. She yelped and squeezed her eyes shut as her arm twisted more. Ogichi smiled sadistically as he saw the shape of bone under the skin. When something made a cracking noise, he laughed delightedly.

Rukia begged for mercy and cried out in pain. Ogichi just gazed into her pained eyes and his grin grew ever wider.

"Rukia!!" The blood covered man roared. He threw something over to her that was small and black. It also shone in the weak light. It was a pistol.

Rukia snatched it with her free hand and placed the barrel on Ogichi's temple. Ogichi barely noticed, he was too busy breaking Rukia's arm. The trigger was drawn back fully.

'BAM'

'crack'

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Rukia doubled over as blood spurted out over herself and the ground around her, but it was not Ogichi's blood...it was her own. Ogichi's body toppled over, his head nothing more than a few tattered scraps of flesh. Right before his head was blown apart, Ogichi had wrenched Rukia's arm over the pole, snapping it and creating a compound fracture.

Rukia wailed and coughed as her arm bones were exposed to the air.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo and Renji both called out at the same time.

"Do you not feel for your lost sibling, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo ignored him and crawled over to his female friend. He stared at the wound, unsure of what to do. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Rukia, can you do something brave for me?" Ichigo asked, as if addressing a child. Rukia nodded swiftly, taking her mind off of the agonising pain. "Rukia, I want you to go over to Renji. If you can, take him someplace safe. Don't try and help me, don't distract me, ok?"

Rukia gazed into his eyes. He was still under the spell cast by his families massacre, but he still acted rationally. Rukia nodded again.

"Good. Go someplace safe and wait for me. I will kill Ulquiorra and then we can all go to a hospital, alright?"

Rukia forced a brave smile. She staggered to her feet , holding her fractured bone at an angle.

"Oh, Rukia..."

"Yes."

"Thanks for everything." Ichigo kissed her briefly. She could taste the blood in his mouth, but she ignored it. "If I don't make it back...run."

Rukia watched Ichigo walk casually to Ulquiorra. She then limped over to Renji and helped him up, with her one good hand. The two of them took one last look at Ichigo and then departed. They headed through a corridor which joined the platform to another room. The room was dimly lit and Rukia finally got a close look at Renji as he slumped against a wall. His torso had been torn apart, leaving ragged cuts and a gaping hole in his mid-section. His face was soaked in his own blood and his hair, usually in a pony-tail was now loose and fell across his face.

Rukia stared horrified. Ulquiorra had done so much damage to Renji, how could Ichigo possibly do any better? She shook her head and dismissed the thought, replacing them with positive ones. Although she did not believe he could win, Rukia prayed that Ichigo would survive.

*****

Ichigo stood his ground against his rival. Lilynette stood between them, wrapped around Ulquiorra like a child clinging to a parent.

"Lilynette, get out of here!" Ichigo growled. His eyes blazed like miniature inferno's.

Lilynette shook her head defiantly. "No."

"I was not asking you...I was telling you to leave!"

"No! Ulquiorra is the only friend I have left in this world...I can't let you kill him."

"Only friend? What about Stark?"

"HE'S DEAD!!!" Lilynette screeched.

Ichigo's heart stopped for a moment.

_Stark...is dead?! No! He can't be!!_

"I'm sure he's just injured. If we get out of here we can go to a hospital and-" Ichigo was interrupted when Lilynette stepped forward with a hateful glare in her pink eyes.

"Shut up Ichigo!"

The words hit like bullets, knocking Ichigo back a few steps. "What is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked. "I thought we were friends...weren't we?"

"Just shut up!!" Lilynette produced an antique pistol and aimed it squarely at Ichigo. "Don't make me use it!"

"Calm down! We're friends remember? I saved you from Ulquiorra and-"

"If you saved me from him, then why is he standing right here?! You did nothing!!" Lilynette blinked as tears clouded her vision.

"You're just scared, that's all. I promise I will help you." Ichigo crept slowly to her. Lilynette raised the gun and screamed.

"GET BACK!!"

Ulquiorra smiled as he watched the events unfold.

"Ichigo, just face the fact that she no longer wants your aid. She has chosen life now that she knows her hero could not survive us. You should do the same."

"Fuck you! You brainwashed her you freak!!"

"He did nothing." Lilynette interjected. " All he did was take me in as a child and send me to a loving home. He was the reason I met Stark, and I could never be more grateful.

"This is insane!" Ichigo's eyes were wide. "Snap out of it! He did nothing but bring misery to your life. He is evil, pure and simple!" Ichigo took a step towards her and flinched when the pistol went off. The bullet grazed his cheek and made a small cut there.

"I said stay back." She whispered, her eyes watering and her mouth quivering. She could barely hold the gun as her hands shook fervently.

"Kill him." Ulquiorra instructed.

"What?" Lilynette turned shakily, her eyes wide.

"You heard me. Kill him." Ulquiorra ordered coldly.

"Don't obey him! He is no longer in charge of you! Make your own decisions!" Ichigo yelled. "What would Stark do?"

Lilynette froze. "Stark...um...I don't know! I don't know what to do!!" Lilynette glanced at Ichigo, then her gun, then Ichigo again. When her gaze fell on the gun again, she frowned. "Stark...would...fight...he would fight...Ulquiorra." She spun on her heels in time to see the flattened hand shooting out at her. Her vision was blocked by something blue. She felt a finger poke her chest and she backed away to see Ulquiorra's hand, now sticky and slick with blood, protruding from someone's back.

Lilynette stepped back more and noticed spikes of golden, orange hair.

"Ichi...go..." Lilynette whispered.

"I...I told you..." Ichigo said so quietly it was barely audible. "...We...were...friends...even...if you...forgot." Ichigo twisted his head around to smile weakly at her. His knees trembled and he lost his balance, falling to the floor.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...ICHIGO!!!" Lilynette ran to his side and helped him up. "Why...why did you save me?! I didn't deserve it..."

"Lilynette?" Ichigo wheezed.

"Yeah?"

"Run."

"Huh?" Lilynette tilted her head.

Ichigo pushed her roughly and then rose to his feet. His gaze focused on Ulquiorra.

"Still standing? You're tougher than I expected. Well then...maybe I should give you the mercy of finishing you with everything I have."

"Bring it!" Ichigo smirked with bloody teeth.

Ulquiorra darted to Ichigo's side and threw a thunderous punch into his kidney. Ichigo groaned and staggered to the side. He brought his hands up in time to block a heavy kick. Ichigo's torso began to bleed excessively and he had to rest. Ulquiorra wasted no time and thrust his leg into Ichigo's stomach, aggravating the injury there.

"It is over Kurosaki, I hate to admit it, but you were a worthy opponent." Ulquiorra flattened his hand again and drew it back, aiming for Ichigo's throat.

Ulquiorra's hand shot forward like lighting, but so did something else.

'bang'

*****

"What do you think they're doing?" Rukia asked, overhearing the screams and loud bangs.

"Fighting...Ichigo's probably getting his ass kicked...but he'll still wear a cocky smirk as if he's winning...That's what the Ichigo I know would be doing." Renji said between ragged breaths.

Rukia smiled. "Yeah."

*****

Ulquiorra stared at his mangled hand. A bullet had torn through the middle of his hand, splitting it apart.

Lilynette stood with the gun still raised at Ulquiorra. Her eyes were closed, but one opened slightly to inspect the damage.

Ulquiorra glared at her and was about to say something when a fist collided with his jaw. He staggered back and failed to avoid several jarring blows from Ichigo, who was back on the offensive. Ichigo roared as he beat Ulquiorra mercilessly. Ulquiorra raised his hands and blocked a high chop, but Ichigo followed through with a low kick, hitting the pale man in the knee.

"You aren't so tough now are you?" Ichigo said arrogantly. He thrust his elbow into the side of his opponent's head and watched him fall to his knees. "On your knees? What's wrong? Done already."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Yeah, feel ashamed! You've been beaten by trash! So what does that make you? Huh?" Ichigo smirked.

Ulquiorra raised his head and his eyes glowed with untamed fury. His teeth bared and he roared like a demon. He swiped at Ichigo's legs and then pushed him into the floor. Ichigo grappled with him, but was back-fisted in the cheek. Ichigo relaxed and Ulquiorra opened his mouth fully, revealing his teeth, some of them unusually sharp. Ulquiorra moved to fast for the eye to see and in seconds, he had bitten Ichigo's throat and was drinking what flowed forth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Ichigo screamed. His face went pale and his eyes fluttered as his life drained away. He had lost far too much blood to do much more.

Lilynette slammed her heavy pistol into Ulquiorra's skull and heard a loud crack. Ulquiorra barely noticed, not taking his mouth off of Kurosaki's neck at all. He grabbed Lilynette's left leg and then wrenched his hand back, tripping her over. She dropped her gun and it skidded across the floor. He then picked her up and threw her as far as he could. Lilynette flew past the railing but managed to catch the steel rail before she fell two storeys to her certain death.

"Ichigo!" Ulquiorra jerked his head to the source of the noise. Renji stood in the doorway, a shiny Glock in his hand. He pointed it at Ulquiorra and tensed.

Renji had checked the number of bullets left in the clip earlier. It was only four. He had to kill this creep as fast as possible, or they were all doomed. He fired once and Ulquiorra vanished. He had rolled aside so fast that Renji didn't see it. Ulquiorra then sprinted full tilt at Renji.

The red-head had only a few seconds to take down the pale demon. He fired another round and Ulquiorra ducked. Ulquiorra was only four metres away. It was now or never. Renji pulled the trigger and was blinded by the muzzle flash.

Despite not seeing, he knew the bullet missed, as he felt Ulquiorra barrel into him and knock him to the floor. He also felt his gun being taken from his grasp. When his vision returned, Ulquiorra was slowly approaching Ichigo, the black pistol pointed at his skull.

Ichigo had crawled to Lilynette's antique pistol and aimed for Ulquiorra.

The two both stood on their feet, both bloodied, beaten, exhausted and weak. Their standoff was silent, just their blazing eyes screaming for murder, for revenge.

Renji knew he was losing consciousness. It was up to Ichigo to save them all...or condemn them to death.

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo growled.

"Kurosaki..."

"Die!!" They roared as one.

'BOOM'

'thud'

_**Review...DO IT!!**_


	18. End

**18. End**

**_Please Review_**

KARAKURA TOWN

Soi Fon stopped crawling a while ago. To her it had felt like hours, just lying there in the gutter, utterly defeated. She was losing the mobility in her limbs. Her energy was almost completely drained, all she could do was swivel her head around every now and then to search for survivors.

"Retreat!" A deep voice roared. Pounding footsteps followed.

Soi Fon turned her head and saw a small white mass coming straight to her. She recognised the skull masks. They were the Exequias. Had they come back to kill her?

Soi Fon closed her eyes, accepting her death. She had fought well, but her fight was over now. She could do nothing but wait. And wait she did. Nothing happened. The footsteps were getting closer, the yelling even louder. She could even hear gunfire, but she was completely unharmed.

_What are they doing?_

There was an explosion and Soi Fon opened her eyes. Two Exequias lay dead beside her. They were covered in fresh blood...their own. There was another loud bang and another collapsed on top of her.

_What is happening?! Everyone is dead...who could possibly be doing this?_

"Grrrrrr! You bastard!!" The horned leader dual-wielded two white sub-machine guns, firing in unison, unleashing double doses of lead into his opponent.

Screams arose from nearby, followed by the sound of return fire. Two more Exequias died, falling near her. Soi Fon wanted to see what was happening, but she could barely keep her eyes open. They drifted shut and she passed out, listening to gunfire the whole time.

*****

BUNKER

Mayuri, Nemu, Isane and Yoruichi stared at the blank walls. They had over heard distant gunfire and screaming. The sounds of battle seemed to make Mayuri smile more than ever.

"So they kept the promise...they are here."

"Who's here?" Yoruichi asked.

"Is it the others?" Isane asked. "Did Ichigo and Renji make it?"

"No, you stupid girl!" Mayuri scolded. "It is-"

Just then, the door fell inwards, thrown off it's hinges. A surge of bright light flooded the bunker and the group strained their eyes to see.

"We have more survivors!" Someone yelled. All of a sudden, people in body armour and camouflage uniforms were storming the building.

"Who are you?!" Isane screamed as three of them lifted her to her feet and led her outside.

"Do not worry, we are here to help." One of them said.

Isane looked around at the ruined city and noticed more of the armed men patrolling the area. Large white jeeps drove slowly through the streets, unloading more people. Isane was led to one of the vehicles and told to get inside. The others soon joined her, all sharing confused and uneasy glances, except for Mayuri.

Five of the armed men crawled into the back cabin of the jeep and they nodded in greeting to their guests.

"Which way Mr Kurotsuchi?" The driver asked.

Mayuri told the driver some directions and the vehicle jolted as the engine roared into life.

"Soon..." Mayuri whispered.

*****

LAS NOCHES

The gunshot echoed throughout the expansive room. Rukia had crawled out to see what had happened.

Everyone was on the floor. Renji seemed to have passed out. Ichigo and Ulquiorra both lay still, each holding a gun. Rukia ran to Ichigo's side and felt his pulse. His skin was cold and she felt no pulse.

"No...no!"

Ichigo suddenly coughed violently and spat up a fleck of blood. Rukia screamed excitedly at Ichigo's survival. She hugged him tightly and then kissed him. Ichigo did nothing...he seemed distracted...

Rukia looked into his eyes. They were focused on something behind her. Rukia slowly turned and felt the scream die in her throat.

Ulquiorra was on his feet, gun still in hand. A clean hole had been made just below his neck. The bleeding had stopped somehow.

"How?! How can you still be alive?!" Rukia rasped, her throat dry.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He stretched a hand forwards and then fell. He then dragged himself towards Ichigo. He groaned painfully as he made his way to his nemesis.

"Ulq...quiorra..." Ichigo muttered. "Why can't you just stay down?"

Ulquiorra made no response, he just continued crawling on his stomach. He came within two metres of Ichigo when he made a disgusted face. He then crawled right up to Ichigo's side. HE could feel Ulquiorra's breath on his neck as he went past....and kept going...

"What the...where is he...going?" Ichigo turned to watch him crawl over to the edge of the platform. "Ulquiorra..."

When he made it to the platform, he used the railing to support him as he stood up. He stared daggers at Ichigo and gritted his teeth.

"I..."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew what was going to happen.

_NO!! NO DON'T!!_

"Will never..."

"STOP!!" Ichigo limped after him.

"Be defeated..."

"NO!!!" Ichigo was only a metre away now.

"By trash..." Ulquiorra stepped up on the railing, his furiously blazing eyes focused on Ichigo. "Like you!"

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Ichigo leapt towards Ulquiorra but fell short.

Ulquiorra fell back, off of the railing and plummeted down several floors to his demise. Time seemed to slow as he dropped. Ulquiorra did not even blink as the world flew past him. He just stared hatefully into Ichigo's eyes. Just before he hit the ground, he laughed. A sickening, maniacal howl which stretched on for what seemed like eternity. Then, all of a sudden, the laughter stopped abruptly. It was over.

"No..." Ichigo stared at the corpse far below.

"Ichigo, we did it! We won!!" Rukia cheered.

Ichigo did not share the same high spirits. "No..."

"Ichigo...what's wrong?" Rukia approached him cautiously.

"I did not win...I didn't kill him, I never beat him! Even though Ulquiorra's dead, he won!!" Ichigo growled.

"But-"

"You don't understand!" Ichigo roared. "I was not protecting anyone...I was going to kill him to avenge my family...my friends. I was going to take from him what he took from me! But he killed himself! Everyone died for nothing!! I couldn't avenge them! I couldn't beat Ulquiorra, no matter how much I tried! I'm pathetic!!" Ichigo cradled his head in his hands.

"No! You're a hero! You saved us all-" Rukia was interrupted again. There was a loud bang in the distance.

"Rukia...I love you." Ichigo rose to his feet. "I don't want you to grieve for me..."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"You made my life great. You brought light to my dark world..."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Do me one last favour..." Ichigo's hair concealed his eyes.

"What?" Rukia looked aside and saw the antique pistol on the ground. "Ichigo. No!!"

"I have to..." Ichigo said emotionlessly.

"No, Ichigo...please!!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's shirt and tried to hold him back, but he just moved her aside.

"I'm sorry Rukia."

"Ichigo!!"

"Rukia...close your eyes, I don't want you to see." Ichigo knelt down and picked up the gun.

"NO, PLEASE STOP!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"Close your eyes." Ichigo repeated.

"I need you! Don't go!!" Rukia screamed. Tears shot out of her eyes as she tried to pry the gun away from Ichigo's grasp.

Footsteps pounded on the stairs nearby.

"Somebody help me!!" Rukia screamed. "Somebody stop him!" Ichigo shoved Rukia aside and she collapsed to her knees. "Please..." She whispered through her sobbing. The tears stung her cheeks so she squeezed her eyes shut to stop them flowing.

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered.

'click'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Ichigo, what are you doing?!"

"Don't!!"

'boom'

*****

_# We will now cross to some breaking news in Karakura town..#_

_#Hello, I am standing in the middle of what used to e Karakura town. As you can see behind me, this place looks like a war zone. Well, as a matter of fact, it was. A terrorist organisation, apparently the same one involved with last years, Karakura high massacre, attacked the town. Only a handful of citizens survived, most were killed in the onslaught. Just yesterday, the Japanese Ground Defence force was sent in to control the situation. They obtained an informant from the terrorist group and is currently in custody for interviewing. So far, only nine survivors have been recorded, but search teams are still around the city looking for more.#_

_#Thank you, I believe we now have a press statement from one of the survivors, officer Rukia Kuchiki of the Karakura Police force.#_

_#Hello citizens of Japan. I am Officer Rukia Kuchiki. It is my duty to inform you that the menace of the Espada is no more. The last suspect is in custody and the others are all deceased. Their leader, Ulquiorra Schiffer was confirmed dead at the scene and all of his followers were accounted for. As for the victims, I just want to express my deepest sympathies...to all those who lost loved ones...and...and...I'm sorry, I can't do this. Turn off the camera...#_

_#Um...We just lost the feed there, but we too, would like to show our condolences to all who lost someone in the attack. Anyway, Miss Kuchiki and the other survivors are to be receiving medals for their courage , we will have the full story at eleven. For now, Good night.#_

Rukia turned off the television and buried her face into her pillow. She had cried during that press statement, the mention of the victims made her think of Ichigo...her former friend and lover.

She was in a hospital room. Her fractured arm was wrapped like a parcel in sheet after sheet of bandages. Her uniform, tattered and bloodied was hung up on the wall. Her medals had been attached to them. The shiny pieces of metal meant nothing to her. A medal could not make up for what she had lost.

Earlier, she had been informed that Tatsuke had survived. She was in critical condition, but still breathing. It gave her some relief. Renji was stable, Soi Fon had lost the mobility in her legs and Matsumoto could suffer from head trauma. This was their worst defeat ever. Not only had they lost the war...but also the whole town and it's people, along with Ichigo...

Half of the survivors would be crippled for the rest of their life now. Soi Fon would never be able to return as a shinigami, neither would Renji. Their gigai had been so badly damaged, that the soul too, was beyond repair. Mayuri said that he would do what he could, but it was not certain whether he could help.

"Ichigo..."

Urahara was right. Ichigo had become mentally unstable...but to his extent was not foreseen. They had only thought he would fight recklessly, but what he did afterwards...none could predict. Rukia had asked the newspaper to write a memorial article about Ichigo and his valiant efforts. Rukia was the first person to see it and she wept instantly. A framed picture sat on her bedside, his chocolate brown eyes appearing more soft and gentle than they had in his last moments.

"Ichigo...I'll miss you..."

'crash'

"Aaaaggghhh!"

'boom' 'boom' boom'

"What is going on?!"

"Run!"

'boom'

'thud'

"Oh god, he's dead!!"

"They're taking over the hospital!"

"We're under attack!!"

The sounds of panicked doctors and patients as well as gunfire echoed. Rukia crawled out of her bed and reached for the holster on her uniform. The shiny black Glock had a full clip in it. Rukia gripped the gun tightly and waited.

"Just another day's work." Rukia told herself. Her mind flashed back to the event that started it all. The movie she watched with Renji and Ichigo. Something Renji said back then popped into her mind, just as a white-clad man burst into the room.

"I'm a cop...I shoot the bad guys and blow stuff up!" Rukia grinned as she pulled the trigger.

_**END**_

So, what did you think? Was it good, bad , excellent? Tell me. Before you think it...no, there will be no sequel, that was the end. I hope you liked it, because I certainly did. It was so fun writing this, it's a shame that it's over. Please review, I want to some feedback.


End file.
